New Beginnings
by inhuman grace
Summary: Alice doesn't love Jasper, but loves Edward. He is heartbroken, but quiet.This is how Jasper deals until Bella arrives in Forks.
1. Prologue

_Okay, this is my second fanfic, but the other one is not finished yet. _

_This story just came up in my mind and wouldn't stop bothering me. So if anyone already wrote something like this please tell me._

_Okay please review and enjoy!_

* * *

Prologue

P.O.V. **Jasper**

I was always in love with her. It was love at first sight, on my part anyway. I couldn't help but love that beautiful elfin child.

I loved every part of her. Her sweet, angelic face. Her short inky black hair. Her wind chime laugh. Her ocher eyes. Her musical voice. Her dancing footsteps. Even her love of shopping. Everything.

She is my life. The only thing in the world important to me. If she were to ask me to bring her the stars and moon, I would do it. Anything for her.

Yet she did not respond to my feelings. I hoped in time she would, but she didn't. I remember like yesterday when I confesed my love to her.

Back then, we were still looking for the Cullens, but we were rather close to finding them.

We were sitting next a fire, not for warmth, but for light to see. Alice's features were even more surreal and beautiful in the firelight. I wanted to reach over and kiss her lips, but I couldn't because I wasn't sure if she loved me back. I was going to proclaim my love to her today.

I cleared my throat to catch her attention. She looked up at me. I felt curiosity coming from her.

"Yes, Jasper?" she asked in her beautiful voice.

"Well, I don't know how to say this, but I'll say it anyway. Alice, I love y..." I was cut off by her.

"Don't say it. Please," she begged as she looked away. I felt pity radiating from her, but I still had to ask an important question.

"Why not?"

"I don't love you, Jasper. You were never more than a brother and friend. I already love another. I saw him," she said quietly.

I felt heartbroken. I gave her my heart and she broke it into a million pieces. I looked at her. I saw she felt my heartbreak because she grimaced.

I quickly became my normal indifferent self.

"Oh," was all I said before I ran away.

I ran into the forest. Thunder shook the sky and it began raining.

I finally stopped and broke down.

I sobbed dry tears. Perhaps the sky was crying my tears that I would never be able to cry. Perhaps it wanted to wallow with me in my sadness. I will never know.

I don't know how I got back to camp, or when I went back. It didn't matter to me. I could have stayed there the rest of eternity, if not for Alice.

If all I could have from her was friendship, I would take it. I also couldn't help feel guilty to leave her alone to find the Cullens by herself.

We finally did find the Cullens. Alice finally met her true love in one of the family members, Edward. They immediatly fell passionately in love. I hated him at first, offering him only indifference out of courtesy. Months passed and I started learning about him, until he became my brother.

He knew I hated him because Alice loved him. He read it in my mind everyday, until I started learning to block my mind. I finally was able to totally block my thoughts from him.

The Cullens were the best family I could wish for. They were all kind and loving as a family should be. Esme was my mother, as Carlisle was my father, even though he was only three years older than me.

Rosalie was my angry bossy sister. Emmett was my best friend, the only one I could wrestle and fight with, but still confide in.

Then, the wedding came.

I should have know it was coming, but I still couldn't take it.

That day I carefully held my feelings together. I saw her walking down the aisle, she looked like an angel. She smiled and I felt love for Edward radiating from her.

I couldn't help, but feel jealous. The person she should be marrying should be me, not Edward. I saw her first, I loved her first. Yet, he had her.

I couldn't take it anymore and ran after the wedding ceremony, I couldn't upset Alice by running before that because after all I still loved her.

I sobbed for days it seemed. I ran like a savage, putting forth my depression and fury on hunting animals.

When I finally went home, I had become hard. Hard to speak to, hard to love. I became quiet and indifferent. I had nothing to live for, but I still had to live even if my only reason was not upset my family.

Everyday is just another day of heartbreak to me since that beautiful elfin child stole my heart.


	2. Chapter 1

_Hi pplz!_

_Here is chapter one. It is similar to the first in Twilight, but I changed it a bit._

_Please Review!_

_I forgot to put the disclaimer on the other chapter. Anyway here it is:_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does._

* * *

Chapter One: So much for love

P.O.V. **Bella**

This has got to be the worst town in the world.

Forks.

The only word that gave me nightmares and an urge to hide under my blanket in fear. Can we say doom and gloom? I sure can

I'm only moving there because of my mother. She married a baseball player. Since baseball players move alot to play, he isn't with her most of the time. I can see it in her eyes that she is miserable without him and that she was only staying with me because I'm still in highschool. So I decided to move in with Charlie, my father.

Lookng out the window of Charlie's cruiser, I can finally understand why my mother escaped this town when I was still a baby.

When Charlie finally parked in the driveway, I saw a huge red Ford he told me about. He said he bought it for me. Even though I thought I was going hate it, I loved it.

It a faded red color. It also had big, rounded fenders and a bulbous cab. Just by looking at it, I knew that it was one of those solid iron affairs. I bet that if I was in an accident, all that would be broken down would be the foreign car that was in it too.

"Thank you, Dad!" I shrieked as I hugged him. Charlie blushed and looked uncomfortable. I hugged him again before I grabbed my suitcase and ran upstairs to my room.

My room still looked the same as before. It had the twin bed in the center. There was still my rocking chair in a corner near my bookcase. The walls were still a light blue color. The yellowed lace curtains were still where they always were. I went to the closet and opened it.

I started unpacking, as I let some tears out. The best thing about Charlie was that he would never hover or check up on me when I clearly wanted to be alone, unlike my mother who would stay and ask millions of questions.

When I finally finished unpacking, I was exhausted. I put on my pajamas and went to bed.

I couldn't sleep because of the rain pounding at my window, but I rested. I cried all night until the rain went down to a drizzle. I dreamt of Phoenix.

* * *

The next I woke up to find it really foggy. I felt claustrophobia creeping up on me. I took a quick shower and got dressed. I got ready for school.

I had a quiet breakfast with Charlie and ran out the door to get to school.

It was still drizzling so I had no time to admire my truck. Instead, I got in without a second thought.

Inside it was dry and clean, though it still had a the scent of spearmint and tabacco.

I drove to school after my truck roared to life. I only found the school because of he sign saying it was the highschool, otherwise I would have thought it was just buildings next to each other.

I went to the front office and got my schedule from the recepsionist, Ms. Cope. She wished me luck, and I thanked her.

I walked to my first class. I followed some unisex raincoats into a classroom with a three on the side of the door.

I went and hung my jacket on the hooks next to the door. I entered the classroom and handed a slip of paper, that I had to get signed by all teachers today, to the teacher. He gawked at me. That was not a good sign. I blushed and almost ran to a seat in the back. Fortunately, I did not trip.

A boy turned around and introduced himself as Eric. He seemed like the overly helpful, chessclub type. He voluteered to take me to my next class, and I accepted his offer.

He lingered at the door, but left at the bell.

I walked in to the room. Already some students were preparing their instruments, and some were clearing their throats.

I loved music class. It was only class where I didn't feel shy, where I could show my talent at singing. I loved the harmony of instruments in the background of a song. It was my santuary at school.

The music teacher gave me a paper showing the song we were singing. She said that tomorrow I would be partnered up with someone, but today I could just listen to other students sing.

I did exactly that the rest of the period.

The rest of the day went in the same manner. Except when Mr. Varner made me introduce myself- he was the only one to do this. I basically stammered, blushed, and tripped over my own boots on my way to my seat.

After several classes, I started recognizing people. Some students asked me how I liked Forks. I tried to be diplomatic, but I mostly lied.

One girl sat next to me during Trig and Spanish, she walked with me to lunch. She was tiny, but her wild curly hair made up for the difference between her height and my five feet- four inches. I couldn't remember her name.

We sat at a full table with several of her friends. I forgot their names as soon as she spoke them. They were impressed by her bravery for speaking to me.

I saw them, sitting there during lunch.

They looked nothing alike. Of the three boys, one was muscled like a serious weight lifter. He was big and had dark curly hair. The second one was taller, but still muscular. He had honey blond hair. The last boy was lanky, less bulky, with untidy hair that looked bronze colored. He looked more boyish than the rest, who looked like college students or teachers here.

The girls were complete opposites. The taller one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind models usually have. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The other one was short. She was thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was inky black, cropped short and pointing in all directions.

Yet they all looked alike. Everyone of them had chalky pale skin. They all had dark eyes, despite the range of their hair tones. They also had dark, bruise-like shadows under their eyes. All their feautures were straight, perfect, angular.

There was no word other than beautiful that could describe them. I couldn't decide which was more beautiful- maybe the bronze haired boy or the blonde girl.

They were looking away from each other, the students, and practically everything else. Suddenly, the pixie-like girl rose with her tray and walked to dump her tray in the trash can. I noticed her uneaten food and her graceful, lithe steps. She was so graceful, that she looked like she was dancing. She glided out the back door faster than I could register.

My eyes darted back to the others. They still sat there, unchanging.

"Who are they?" I asked the girl in my Spanish class.

As she looked up to see who I was talking about, the boy with the bronze hair looked up. Our eyes met.

I immediatly fell in love with him. Love at first sight. Nothing could change my mind.

I blushed anyway and looked down. I looked at the girl I asked the question to, I think her name was Jessica.

"They are the Hales and Cullens. The Hales are twins and their younger sister, the blond ones. Their names are Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice. Alice is the one that just left.

"The Cullens are Edward and Emmett. All of them are together," she said with apparent shock.

I cocked a questioning eyebrow at her.

"I mean Edward and Alice, and Rosalie and Emmett are together, as couples. They live in same household, for goodness sakes," she said again in the shocked voice.

"Which one is the one with redish- brown hair?"

"He's Edward," she said.

I slumped because I knew all my hopes were shatteres, even if they were minicule. I couldn't help, but feel depressed. Stupid me for falling in love with a complete strager that is taken. Even if he wasn't taken, I had no chances of getting him anyway.

The bell rang to go to the next period and I picked up my backbag. I put on my shoulder and walked with a heavy heart to biology.

I went up to the teacher, not caring who saw my depressed face. He signed it and told me to go to an available seat.

I turned around and I was surprised, if not happy about the empty seat.

The only seat left was next to Edward Cullen.

I walked over quickly, but pf course I had to trip. I nearly fell on top of a girl. I blushed tomato red and walked the rest of the way. I looked at Edward's face as I sat, but I really shouldn't have.

His eyes were so dark I couldn't see the pupil. His surprisingly muscular forearm was tense. His long white fingers clutched at the table. His face was set in a snarl. He looked angry, ferious. He turned to me, I may not be sure, but he growled. I was scared out of my wits.

How could he hate me so soon? I haven't even spoken to him. I didn't want to see his anger. I shifted my hair so it can create a curtain between him and me.

The rest of the period I took notes on a subject I already learned. Sometimes I would peek through my hair, and still see him tense and angry. He even looked like he wasn't breathing.

When the bell rang, he stood up in one lithe movement and walked gracefully out of the classroom. I was left behind in shock and hurt.

"Hello, you must be Isabella," said a male voice behind me. I turned around to find a blond boy with a baby face. He was smiling.

"Bella," I corrected.

"Well, Bella, I'm Mike Newton," he took out his hand and I shook it. I picked up my things and walked toward my next class.

Mike walked with me to gym. It turned out he was in two of my other classes. He walked me all the way to locker rooms.

"So did you stab Cullen with a pencil, or what?," he said. I grimaced.

"So I take it wasn't his normal behavior."

"No. So what did you do?"

"I don't know. I didn't even talk to him."

"If I were him, I would have talked to you."

I smiled and said goodbye. I'm going to learn how to deal with overly friendly boys.

Inside the locker room, the coach gave me a uniform and told me I could watch today. I was worried about tomorrow. I would probably cause many injuries, to me and other people.

At the end of the day, I walked to the front office to turn in the slip of paper that I had to get signed. I froze when I saw who was talking to the receptionist. I nearly turned around and walked back out.

It was Edward Cullen.

He didn't notice me so I pressed against the backwall.

He was arguing in a low, attractive voice with her. He was trying to switch out of sixth-period Biology to any other time.

I couldn't believe it was about me. His aggravation must be about something else. It was impossible for him to dislike me so soon.

The door opened again and the cold wind gusted the room again. The girl who opened it stepped up to the desk, placed a note in the wire basket, and walked out again.

Edward stiffened and turned around. He glared at me with piercing, hate- filled eyes. I felt a thrill of genuine fear. The look he sent me lasted only a second.

"Never mind then. I can see it is impossible Thank you for your help," he said in a velvet voice. He turned his heel and walked out the door.

I went up to the desk, my face white instead of red.

"How did your day go, dear?" she said.

"Fine," I lied. She did not look convinced.

I got in my truck, which was almost the last car in the parking lot. I sat inside for a while, staring a the windshield blankly. It started getting cold so I turned on the car and drove home with the heater on.

The whole way to Charlie's, I was fighting tears.

My first love hated me already.


	3. Chapter 2

_Hi again! I need some reviews. If I don't get any I'll assume no one likes it, and I'll delete it._

_**Disclaimer:**I don't own Twilight._

* * *

Chapter 2: Apollo

P.O.V. **Edward**

How could an insignificant girl take me away from those that I loved? I could not possibly believe how intoxicating her scent was.

I could have lost control, right there and then.

But, I saw Alice's face in my mind. My angel kept me from killing that girl and the other children present. She was all that kept me sane, instead of killing everyone to taste that sweet blood. It sang to me.

After encountering her, I had to leave. I had tried to switch out of her class, but Mrs. Cope wouldn't do it.

After school I met my angel and explained it all to her. She understood and let me leave, but only if she could go with me. I readily accepted and now we're at Alaska with the Dinali coven.

I am going back. That girl, nor her sweet scent and blood can hold me back.

* * *

P.O.V. **Bella **

The next day it was better and worse.

It was better because I actually slept some. I felt like I was treading in water instead of drowning in it. It was also better because I met Jasper Hale.

During music class, my teacher introduced me to my music partner. That was, of course, Jasper Hale.

He was playing his guitar softly, but beautifully. He was so concentrated, but that only made him seem more beautiful. He looked like a Greek god, maybe Apollo because of his golden hair.

I was entranced by his inhuman beauty. I let out a sigh when he finished. It was only then that he noticed me. I blushed and downcast my eyes.

"Yes?" he asked in a musical voice.

"Um.. Ms. Clay said to join you as your music partner."

"Oh. Well then, I am Jasper Hale. May I ask who are you?"

"Bella Swan," I responded. I vaguely noticed he did not take out his hand to shake mine.

"So what song are we doing?," I asked after a moment of silence.

"We can do any song you want. Just choose it. Are you willing?," he said. The way he said it was as if he was challenging me, hoping I would be too scared to try. _Well, tough luck buddy._

"You're on."

"Okay so do you know a song?"

"Yes."

"Can you demonstrate it?"

"Fine."

I opened my mouth and sang with my soul.

* * *

P.O.V. **Jasper**

I thought the human girl would probably cower away from the challenge. I saw a fierce determination in her beautiful chocolate brown eyes to prove me wrong.

I always thought humans had rather ugly voices compared to vampires, but Bella's voice took me away.

It was so pure, innocent, angelic. I couldn't believe it came out of a simple human because that voice belonged to an angel.

I was captivated by her voice, more than her blood. That was saying something because every single moment I was near a human all I could notice was their sweet blood flowing through their veins and arteries.

Her voice created emotions in me. It created unbearable sadness then created overwhelming happiness. I felt every child in this classroom become silent and awed at that girl.

If I could cry, I would have just at her voice. It was sweet, as sweet as the blood flowing in her veins.

She came to a stop and I clapped. It was all I could do because I was so stunned. My clap was soon joined by others.

Bella blushed scarlet and hid her face with her chocalate brown tresses.

The clapping soon came to an end.

"That was beautiful, Bella," I said softly.

She blushed darker and it took all my will not to attack her then and there. The blush made forget about her talent and focus on her swet blood.

I felt venom forming in my mouth. I struggled within myself to keep still.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

I nodded and looked away. I tried not to breath the rest of the period.

I think Bella thought I was back to ignoring her because she just started reading a piece of music. I felt sadness coming from her. I immediatly, instinctively sent her a wave of calmness. Her visibly slumped shoulders became less droopy.

The bell rang and she stood up. She picked up her things and walked out the door as I put my guitar away.

That girl is amazing.

* * *

P.O.V. **Bella**

Jasper did not speak to me after he complimented me. I felt a small twinge of sadness he didn't because I really thought he could be my friend. He was nice enough, and he even treated me like any other person, unlike the others who treated me like a trophy or a favored pet. I hated being treated like that.

I was also curious about him. I wanted to ask him so many questions, but I couldn't.

I noticed that the rest of the period he tensed and was holding his breath. Who knows why, but it was odd.

Anyway, the rest of the day was worse. Edward wasn't there. Somehow it made me sad, instead of relieved. I should have been relieved that he wasn't there to send me hate- filled glares, but my love for him overshadowed his behavior.

I was drepressed by the end of the day, but what was worse was that I had to actually participate in gym today.

I noticed Jasper was in this class with me too. I shyly smiled at him. He gave me a small smile in return.

In gym class we were playing volleyball. I caused several injuries during the period.

Afterschool, when the blush was fading away, I walked quickly hoping to avoid Mike, who was taking on dog- like qualities.

I went home and prepared dinner because I've noticed Charlie can't even cook. I also had to shop for food because he none in the house. In the morning I had grabbed money to go to Thriftway.

After I gunned my truck to life and backed carefully out my parking space, I had wait in line to exit. While I waited, I noticed the Hales and Cullen get into their car. It was the new shiny Volvo. I also noticed their clothes were simple, but from designer origins. It seemed excesive that they had looks and money, but life always works that way. It's unfair.

They probably perferred to be isolated. Their beauty could open so many doors, so I hink they decided that.

They looked at my noisy truck as I passed them. I kept my eyes straight ahead and felt relieved when I left the school grounds.

The Triftway wasn't far from the school. It was nice to be inside a supermarket; it felt very normal. Since I did all the shopping at home, I fell into a familiar pattern of the task. I couldn't even hear the rain, so I wasn't reminded where I was.

Once at home, I unloaded the groceries, putting them away wherever they fit. I hoped Charlie wouldn't mind. I wrapped some potatoes in foil and stuck them in the oven to bake, covered a steak in marinade and balanced it on top of a carton of eggs inside th fridge.

I went upstairs, carrying my backbag, once I was done with that. Before I started my homework , I changed into a pair of dry sweats and pulled my damp hair in a ponytail. Then I checked my e-mail.

"Bella, " my mom wrote...

_" Write to me as soon as you get in. Tell me how your flight was. Is it raining? I miss you already. I'm almost finished unpacking, but I can't find my pink blouse. Do you know where it is? Phil says hi. Mom" **( pg 33 in paperback)**_

I sighed and checked the next one. It was sent eight hours after the first.

"Bella," she wrote...

_"Why haven't you e-mailed me yet? What are you waiting for? Mom" **(pg 33)**_

The last one was from this morning.

_"Isabella,_

_If I haven't heard from you by 5:00 p.m. today I'm calling Charlie." **(pg 34)**_

I checked the clock. I still had an hour, but my mom was known to jump on the gun.

_"Mom,_

_Calm down. I'm writing right now. Don't do anything rash._

_Bella." **(pg 34)**_

I sent that and began again.

_"Mom,_

_Everything is great. Of course it's raining. I was waiting for something to write about. School isn't bad, just a little repetitive. I meat some nice kids who sit by me at lunch._

_Your blouse is at the dry cleaners- you were supposed to pick it up Friday._

_Charlie bought me a truck, can you believe it? I love it. It's old, but really sturdy, which is good, you know, for me._

_I miss you too. I'll write again soon, but I'm not going to check my e-mail every five minutes. Relax, breath. I love you._

_Bella" **(pg 34)**_

I then started reading _Wuthering Heights,_ a novel we were studying in English, yet again for the fun of it, and that's what I was doing when Charlie came home.

I hurried downstairs and took the potatoes out of the oven and put the steak in broil.

I talked to Charlie for a while, but stopped when the food was done. I called him when the food was done.

"Smells good, Bells," he said.

"Thanks."

He asked me about school and if I had friends. I told him about Mike and Jessica.

"Dad, do you know the Cullen family?"

"Dr. Cullen's family? Sure, I do. Dr. Cullen is a great man."

"They... the kids... are a little different. They don't seem to fit in."

Charlie looked angry. Then he launched into a speech about how great Dr. Cullen was, how well behaved the kids were, and how they act like a family. That speech was the longest I have ever heard him say. I think he really felt strong about what he thought about them.

"They seem nice to me, Dad. I just noticed they kept to themselves. They are all very attractive," I said.

"You should see the doctor," he said as he laughed. "It's good he is happily married. Many nurses have a hard time concentrating on their work around him."

We went back to silence that rest of the meal. When we finished cleaning up after dinner I went upstairs. to work on my math homework.

That night was quiet. I fell asleep quickly, exhausted.

* * *

The rest of the week was very uneventful. I was finally used to the routine of my classes. By Friday, I was able to recognize almost all the students at the school.

Edward wasn't there though.

Jasper and I actually started talking. We learned we had lots of things in common, such as our love for literature, poetry, mythology, and classical music. We were becoming friends quickly. He still treated me like normal girl, instead of the new girl. I really liked him.

I also notice his eyes. Sometimes they were black, other times they were golden. I never said anything about it because maybe they were just contacts.

Then he started asking random questions. They were really random.

Like that one time I was studying a song, he asked me, " Bella, what's your favorite Greek god?"

"Apollo," I said without thinking. I think he would have continued if not for my blush.

"Why?," he asked.

"You remind me of him," I said reluctantly. He cracked up as I glared at him.

"What's you favorite Greek god and why?" I said still glaring.

"Athena because you remind me of her," he said it so innocently in a tone that I suspect was sarcasm. I laughed at him.

"No, really. Why is she you favorite?"

"She reminds me of you. She is wise, strong, and she is smarter than the rest," he said seriously. I blushed and ducked my head. He laughed and I kicked him in the shins. It felt like kicking granite, but it still felt good.

He glared at me and stuck his tongue out at me like a five year old. I started laughing so hard my ribs hurt, but Jasper was still glaring at me. He saw my laughing fit and sighed.

The students started staring at me. I stopped laughing when I noticed this, and blushed instead.

Jasper started snickering at me. I slapped him upside his head and ignored him the rest of the period.

The next question he asked me was more random.

"Do you have a poodle?," he asked another day.

"What?," I asked. I stared at him.

"Do you have a poodle?," he said slowly, as if he telling a small child.

I was trying not to laugh, so I couldn't answer him. I shook my head no. I couldn't take it any longer and laughed. He laughed with me.

Somehow, Jasper always made me forget about my heartbreak everyday. It was as if he could feel it coming from me.

He was my best friend.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Cuts and Tears

P.O.V. **Jasper**

Edward did come back. He didn't want to talk to Bella. I felt that it hurt her. She loved him.

I felt her hearbreak everyday. I was like my own heartbreak. I didn't want her to go through the same hell as me. That girl was too good for that.

She has also lost weight and has little sleep because of it. Her face is very pale and she has circles under her pretty brown eyes. Most of the time I see her act happy for her friends' and Charlie's sake. Maybe even my sake.

I always tried my best to cheer her up, if not by controling her emotions by talking to her. All this talking made me become friends with her. I was so similar to her. I clicked with her. This has never happened before. Never.

Being so close to her also makes me almost immune to blood. I also started learning how everyone's blood smells different. For example, Bella's blood smell floral, like freesia or lavender. Her smell is mouthwatering.

Bella is so clumsy. During gym, she causes numerous injuries to herself and others. She runs fast, faster than most human children, but her clumsiness causes her to slow down. Most of the time I stay back running with her so she won't hurt herself.

She has told me she loved Edward. She confessed it.

She told me, "Jasper, does he not like me because I'm not pretty?"

That was the first time I really looked at her. She had long straight brown hair and beautiful depthless, brown eyes. Her lips were full and luscious. Her cheekbones were high. She always had beautiful roses on her cheeks. Her features were small and delicate. I looked at her body and noticed all its curves. She was really slim.

"You're right, Bella. You're not pretty, you're beautiful," I said. She blushed and never dicussed it again.

I have gotten into arguments with my family about her. Especially Rosalie. Today was last day she did that.

"Jasper, you bastard, stop hanging out with that girl," she shrieked.

"Hi, Rosalie."

"Jasper, stop being an idiot. People are starting to notice. If this ends badly, they will blame it on you."

"It won't end badly."

"It will if she learns the truth. I will kill her along with you, if she finds out," she said angrily. She hit bellow the belt.

"You will not threaten me or her," I thundered. I grabbed her by her throat and throttled her. She smirked at me while I did it. Emmett of course came to the rescue, but I had other plans.

I dropped Rosalie and used my power. I used all the depression, heartbreak, and emotional pain I have suffered throughout the years on them.

Rosalie curled up into a ball and whimpered. Her face became pale and she dry-sobbed.

Emmett crumpled to the floor dry-sobbing. He crawled to a corner and rocked himself. It would have looked funny, if I wasn't causing it.

"Now, have we learned our lesson," I asked calmly. Everyone stared at me with terror, except Rosalie and Emmett.

"Jasper, please stop it," Esme begged. I couldn't upset Esme, she was like my mother. I turned off the pain and sent a calm wave to everyone.

Rosalie stood up and so did Emmett. They both glared at me, but said nothing.

"Now you know how heartbreak feels," I spat at them, but I wasn't talking to them. I was talking to Alice, and she knew it.

I turned around and ran. I noticed it wasn't twilight yet, so I ran to the only place I could go to.

Bella's house.

P.O.V. **Bella**

I heard a knock at my door.

I was talking to Jessica.

"Are you sure you don't mind... you weren't planning to ask him?" she persisted. She was asking me if I was planning to ask Mike to the girl's choice spring dance at school in two weeks.

"No, Jess, I'm not going," I assured her.

"It will be really fun," she said in a halfhearted attempt.

"You have fun with Mike."

"Okay, if you're sure. Well then, bye."

"Bye Jess."

Just when I put down the phone, I heard the doorbell. I went and answered the door.

There standing in the porch light was Jasper looking like a model for gel or raincoats. The light made his hair more golden than before. He looked glorious.

I stood there gawking at his beauty for about a minute. I was also surprised because he has never come here and he wasn't at school today.

"Bella. Earth to Bella. Can I come in?," he said to me waving his long white hand in my face. I nodded my head and opened the door all the way.

"Umm.. okay, this is weird. Anyway, follow me to the living room," I said. He followed me adn sat down on the sofa I gestured at him.

"So, not to be rude or anything, what brings you here?"

He didn't answer, but instead stood up and went and looked at my pictures on top of the fireplace.

"Jasper, are you okay?" I asked worriedly. He still didn't answer me.

I stood up and touched his back. He was cold and hard, like marble. I turned him around. His face was sad, in pain even.

"Jasper, what happened?" He didn't say anything. I swear I felt his emotional agony coming from him. I pulled him into my arms. He embraced me back. I didn't care if he was cold and hard, I only cared if he was okay.

I think he started crying because I could feel sobs coming from him.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Jasper," I said into his chest because I was shorter than him at least a foot and a half. I never felt tears come from his face.

His sobs came farther apart from each other every minute. He finally did stop crying after a while.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he said softly. He didn't look at me.

"Don't be sorry. Everyone cries. It's just part of human nature."

He didn't say anything for a while. Then he said, " The thing is that I need to tell you something. It endangers you and you can't tell anyone or my family will kill you."

My eyes bulged out. I wanted to run, but I knew he needed to tell me.

"What is it?"

"Bella, my family and I aren't human. We're vampires,"

"Oh," I said still not surprised. I already suspected that they weren't human. It would explain why they are so beautiful, avoid the sun, and their marble-like skin. The only thing that scared me was the blood they drank.

I stood up and went to the kitchen to start dinner because Charlie would be coming home soon. I heard Jasper follow me.

"Bella?"

"Mmm."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but I am concerned about your diet."

I heard him give a relieved laugh. "Oh, that. We hunt animals, not humans. Our eyes are golden because of that, while vampires that hunt humans have burgandy eyes."

"Oh."

"Bella, are you sure you are okay?"

"Ye..." That's when I went into shock and fainted. I think Jasper caught me.

I woke up in my room. I felt groogy. I was dazed, but then I remembered what happened. Everything came rushing back.

"Bella, you look tired. You should sleep more." Jasper's voice came from the rocking chair in the corner of my room. I jumped up from my bed and walked over to him.

"So you are a vampire and so is the rest of your family. Am I correct?"

"Yes."

"And you hunt animals, not humans, right?"

"Yes."

"Oh, okay," I said calmly. Jasper stared at me.

"What?!," I asked.

"You are weird. Any other _normal_ human would be freaked out, trying to kill us, or terrified. Yet you take it so coolly, it's unatural. You're so weird," he said. I glared at him.

"At least I'm not a weird vampire like you. Most vampires don't hang out with humans," I said acidly. He laughed at me. I smacked him upside his head. He grabbed my hand with his cold one.

"You know, you're really warm. You don't know how it feels to be cold all the time," he said as he stroked my hand. _Can we say creepy? Yes we can. _

"Jasper, that is creepy," I said, as I stared at him. He laughed and let my hand go.

We sat there in silence, well I stood in silence, Jasper sat in silence. I broke it.

"So, is there anything else I need to know?"

"Mmm.. I don't know. Ask me any question you want."

"Don't laugh, but how can you walk out in the sun?"

He laughed anyway. "Myth."

"Burned in the sun?"

"Myth."

"Sleeping in coffins?"

"Myth." He hesitated, then said, "I can't sleep at all."

"At all?"

"Never."

Silence followed that answer. I sat there absorbing the information, when remembered Charlie and his dinner.

"Charlie?" I asked Jasper.

"I finished making dinner for him. He thinks you're sleeping because he came up to check up on you," he said.

"You know how to cook?," I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I've gone through high school four times and have taken cooking classes."

"Jasper, how old are you?"

"I'm twenty."

My eyes became wide. I was right when I thought he was too old for high school.

"How long have you been twenty?"

"Since the American Civil War."

He's old! Wow, I didn't think he would be that old.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's just that my best friend is over one-hundred fifty years old. That is weird," I said with wide eyes. He laughed.

"Shut up, Jasper." He just laughed harder. I got angry and went over to my bed. I grabbed a pillow and threw it him. He could have caught it, but he was laughing to hard. It hit in the face. I cracked up as he glowered at me.

"I need a human minute," I said. He held out his hand to procede.

I grabbed my towel, my bag of tolteries, and my pijamas. I walked to the bathroom and took a shower. I felt excited, giddy. I washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo. I turned off the water and dried myself. I put on my pajamas; they consisted of pijama bottoms and a tank top.

I brushed my teeth, trying to be quick and thorough. I finished and I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were brighter. I had hectic red spots on my cheekbones. I looked different.

I suddenly realized why I looked different. I was in love. Not with Edward anymore, but with Jasper. Oh, no! That is bad; more heartbreak for me. I slumped my shoulders and walked back to my room.

P.O.V. **Jasper**

I felt free, liberated after I told Bella the truth. I couldn't belive she would take it so coolly. I knew she was weird, but I didn't think she was that weird. She was amazing really.

When she hugged me, I felt so warm. She was so warm and soft. Her warmth thawed my frozen heart. I felt the glory of the time I fell in love with Alice.

When she left for the bathroom for her "human moment", I noticed a journal on her desk. It was small and simple, but its simplicity made it beautiful.

I opened it and read it

_February 21,_

_I feel so empty sometimes. I swear Edward looks right through me. I feel like cutting myself to see if it hurts now that Edward hurt me ._

I was shocked, terrified even. Bella was thinking about cutting herself. I kept reading more.

_February 22, _

_He makes me feel worthless. Maybe a death attempt will change his mind._

I am horrified. Bella, my Bella, would think of that. Suicide and cutting herself. She can't. I love her so much. More than myself, more than anything.

I love her. My friendship is more now. She can't ever know about this. I would be heartbroken again.

I turned around at the sound of the door opening.

Bella stepped in. She smell so good, that venom was pooling in my mouth. I wanted to drink her blood, yet I wanted to kiss her lips too.

Her face was flushed. Her skin looked warm. I wanted to hold her in my arms, but I needed to do something before.

"Bella, what is this?" I held out the journal at her. Her face paled. She walked to her bed.

"You read it, huh?," she asked with a hint of sadness. I felt sadness, love, and heartbreak coming from her.

"Yeah."

She sighed.

"Have you done it? Cut yourself?." It hurt me to ask. I couldn't imagine her harming herself.

"No. I couldn't. I didn't do it for your sake and Charlie's, and I can't see blood without fainting."

"Then why do you write this?" I held up the journal up.

"I write it because of my dreams. I dream of dying," she said quietly, looking at the floor. I noticed something fall from her face to the floor. I cupped her chin and and looked at her face. She was crying.

"Oh, Bella, don't cry." I pulled her into my arms. Her warmth spread through me. Her warm tears wet my shirt, but they smelled sweet like her. I wanted to taste them.

She embraced me back. I could feel her pain, her relief, her love. I don't know why I felt her love but I felt it. I sent her calmness. Her crying became subdued.

She stopped hugging me. She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. She looked at me questionately.

"Jasper, what did you do?"

"I forgot to tell you my power. I am charismatic. I can control emotions," I said matter-of- factly. Her eyes went wide.

"Can everyone do this in your family?"

"No, only I can. Edward can read minds and Alice can see the future, though." I expected her to become depressed at the mention of his name, but she didn't even seem to care.

Silence followed this. It wasn't uncomfortable. I don't think silence with her would ever be uncomfortable.

It was getting late and Bella needed to sleep. I stood up to leave, but Bella grabbed my hand.

"Jasper, please stay," she begged. I nodded and sat on her rocking chair.

She pulled out the covers of her bed and crawled in. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

During the night she talked. I think I heard her say she loved me.


	5. Chapter 4

_Hi again! Thanks for all the reviews guys! Here's the longest chapter I've written for this story. I hope you guys like it. Please review._

_**Disclaimer:**I don't own Twilight._

* * *

Chapter 4: I Resent That, Mr. Hale

P.O.V. **Alice**

I was sitting in Edward's and my room, when I had a vision.

I saw Jasper at a dance with the new girl, Isabella. They both looked stunning. Jasper was in a tuxedo, making his beauty surreal. Isabella was in a dark blue dress, which made her skin look beautiful. Her hair was in curls, pinned up on her head. She wore little makeup, but she looked beautiful.

The place where they danced looked like the school gym, so it was probably the spring dance or the prom.

Jasper and Bella were looking each other with love. Then, Jasper leans down and plants a kiss on Bella's lips. Bella responds and kisses him back.

The vision ended at that kiss.

I squealed with happiness. Edward turned to stare at me, looking up from his book.

"I'm getting a new sister," I yelled. He laughed, then went back to reading.

I jumped out of bed and went to Jasper's room. I knocked, but no one answered. I opened it, but he wasn't there.

_Edward, where is Jasper? _I thought. Edward immediatly came to me. He looked around for Jasper and called his name, but he found nothing.

"Maybe he ran away after he did that to Rosalie and Emmett," he suggested. Suddenly I was taken over by another vision.

It was in a bedroom. It was dark, maybe it was night time. Jasper was sitting in a rocking chair in a corner, while Bella was asleep on the bed. Jasper looked at Bella lovingly. Bella turned around and mumbled something.

It sounded like, "Jasper, I love you."

The vision ended there.

I opened my eyes to Edward's worried face.

"What did you see?"

"Jasper is fine. I know where he is."

"Let's go look for him."

"No. I don't think he wants to be disturbed."

He looked at me questionately, but nodded. He went back to our room.

I grabbed my bag. I need to go shopping.

* * *

P.O.V. **Bella**

I woke up feeling groggy again. I sat up so quickly it made my head spin.

"Your hair looks like a haystack," I heard Jasper say from my chair. I was so happy. I jumped from my bed into his lap.

I hugged him. "You stayed," I whispered in his ear. Being this close made me realize he smelled good, like sweet mint.

He nodded and looked at me weirdly. I coukdn't place the feeling I saw in his eyes. I let go of him and stood up. I blushed.

I cleared my throat. "Umm... Sorry about that. I was just pleasantly surprised."

He chuckled and a look of maybe pleasure or happiness came over him.

"Did you have nightmares?"

"No, thank god."

He chuckled again and I glared. I remembered I had school today. I groaned.

"What?," he asked.

"School."

"Yeah, so..."

"I hate school."

"It's not that bad."

"Yeah, it is."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No. I should know beacause I attended it more than once."

"Whatever," I said, then I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed.

"Sorry to break up your laughter Mr. Hale, but I need a human moment."

"Go, but don't call me 'Mr. Hale'; it makes me feel old."

"How old are you?"

"Over one-hundred fifty, but..."

"Sorry that makes you old, so I can call you Mr. Hale if I feel like it."

"Whatever. Just take that human moment."

"Stay here. If I find out that you moved an inch I will never let you into this house again."

He became a statue. He didn't even bother breathing. He just sat there. I quickly grabbed my clothes and bag of toilteries.

I ran to the bathroom. I was so giddy today. I quickly brushed my teeth. I tried to straighten the tangled chaos that was my hair. I didn't want to get any straighter at the ends, so I just put it in a messy pony tail. I quickly dressed in some blue jeans and and a black button-up shirt.

I ran back to my room.

The statue that was Jasper came back to life. He smiled and stood up. I noticed he was wearing a black shirt and blue jeans as well; he wasn't wearing that yesterday.

"Did you leave?"

"Yeah. I couldn't exactly leave here with the same clothes. What would the neighbors think?"

I tsk-tsk at him and put on some socks, then my shoes. I grabbed my backbag and went down stairs.

I was careful, but not careful enough because I tripped on the last step. I expected my face to meet the ground, but I felt someting catch me by the waist. I stood up.

"Bella, you are the clumsiest human alive."

"Yeah, well you're the weird charasmatic vampire that has ever existed," I retorted. He glared at me, and I glared at him.

"You should at least say thank you."

"Thank you," I said acidly.

"Your welcome," he retorted.

I ate a quick breakfast of granola bar and milk.

I suddenly remembered that Jasper didn't have a car, so how did he get here?

"Jasper, how'd you get here if you didn't have a car?"

"I have my ways. You want to see?"

"I guess."

He pulled me outside by the wrist. I picked me up and slinged me on his back. I was so scared to fall off I gave him a death grip on his neck I clamped my legs around his waist.

Then he took off running. He ran fast. It seemed as if his feet never touched the ground. The trees were blurs. The wind whipped my face. It seemed as if it took him no effort because his breathing was always the same.

I was afraid to crash that I couldn't close my eyes.

When he finally stopped, we were at the edge of the forest near the school. I was in shock.

"Exhilarating, isn't it?"

He stood motionless for a while, waiting for me to climb down. My muscles wouldn't respond. My arms and legs stayed locked in place around him, while myhead spun.

"Bella?" His voice was anxious.

"I think I need to lie down."

"Oh, sorry." He waited for me to get off, but I still couldn't move.

"I think I need help," I admitted.

He snickered, and gently unloosened my stranglehold on his neck. There was no resisting his iron strength. Then he pulled me to face him, cradling me in his arms like a small child. I inhaled a sharp breath. I was so close to him. I could smell his sweet breath in my face. I looked longingly at his lips. I wanted to kiss him. I was about to close the distance between our mouths, when he carefully placed me on the ferns.

"How do you feel?," he said.

"Dizzy, I think."

"Put your head between your knees."

I tried that and it helped a little. I breathed in and out slowly, keeping my head still. I felt him sitting beside me. Moments passed, until eventually I found that I could raise my head. There was a hollow ringing in my ears.

"I guess that wasn't the best idea," he mused quietly.

"No, it was very interesting."

"Yeah, right! You're as white as a ghost- no you're as white as _me_!"

"I think I should have closed my eyes."

"Well then, remember that for next time."

"Next time?!"

He looked at me, amused. "How else are you getting home today? You're not walking."

"Oh, no!"

He chuckled and stood up. He lent me his hand and I stood up. I still had me backbag slinged on my shoulder.

We walked the rest of the way to school in silence. I was sorting my feelings for him. Sometimes I see him as my best friend, others I see him as my love. I don't know which one was he.

When we got to the cafeteria, I saw Mike. He looked kind of sad and jealous when he saw me with Jasper.

* * *

P.O.V. **Jasper**

That Newton boy walked toward me and Bella. I felt jealousy and sadness radiating from him.

I wanted to strangle him about the way he looked at Bella, with lust. That stupid boy! Only I can look at her like that. I didn't even want her to talk to him.

Maybe I could kill him later. I really shouldn't because Bella would be upset.

"Hi, Bella," he said as he looked at her in that lusty way. He glanced at me, then completely ignored me.

"Hi, Mike," she said.

"Bella, I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me," he asked hopefully.

I let out a low growl, but no one heard me.

"Um... Mike...," Bella said, but then sent me a look that said 'help me'.

I hope she doesn't kill me for what I'm about to say.

"Sorry, Mike. She's already going with me," I said as I put my arm around her waist to make a bigger impression. Mike sent me a glare. That boy hates me with the fury of one thousand suns.

"I see. Okay, bye, Bella," he said as he walked away. He sent me another glare over his shoulder before he turned the corner.

Then, Bella turned to me. She did not look at all pleased.

"Jasper, what the hell?! I can't dance! You've seen how clumsy I am! I can't even walk on a stable, flat surface without finding something to trip over!," she yelled. People turned to stare at us. I laughed silently at her. Her eyes narrowed into slits.

"I'm sorry. That was the only idea that popped in my head."

"Yeah, well you got me in this mess, you will get me out!"

"Don't worry about dancing. It's all in the leading," I said confidently. She still kept glaring at me. Then she turned her heel to walk away, but being Bella, she had to trip.

I quickly caught her by the waist. She stood up, glared at me again, and walked away. I laughed and waved at her.

I turned around and saw Alice walking, dancing really, toward me.

"Jasper, I saw you," she said excitedly. I kew when she said "I saw you" she meant she saw me in a vision.

"What did you see?"

"I saw you twice. The first one I'm not telling you about, but the in the second one I saw you in Bella's room," she said in her musical voice.

She giggled. I gawped at her. What did she see?

"What did you see in Bella's room?"

"I saw you sitting in a rocking chair. Bella was in the bed asleep. I aslo heard what ahe said as she slept," she said.

"What did she say?"

"You know. You were there."

"Yes, but I'm not sure if she said what I think she said."

"I won't tell you then. You should have listened," she said as she smirked. That girl is so annoying.

"Alice, what did you hear?"

"Not telling you."

"Please tell me."

"Nope."

"Alice!"

"My lips are sealed."

"Alice, I will make so depressed that you would want to crawl under a rock."

"Threats won't work on me."

"What do want for the information?"

"Well, there is one thing I want," she said slyly.

"What?," I asked warily.

"I want to dress up Bella for the Spring Dance and I want to take her dress shopping," she said innocently.

"I don't know if I can accomplish that," I admitted.

"You have to find a way. If you do, I'll see it. If I don't see anything, but you did do it, then you will let Edward read your mind to see if you're lying about it," she said. "Are you willing?"

"You've got yourself a bet."

The bell rang and I went to class. I started plotting to how I would get Bella to accept.

* * *

P.O.V. **Bella**

I walked toward lunch, after the bell rang. I was still mad at Jasper for saying I was going to the dance with him. I hated him right now. I didn't even talk to him during music class.

I walked in the cafeteria saying hi to my friends. I bought lunch and walked to my normal table, where I sat with Jasper. I grabbed my seat next to Jasper and began eating.

"Bella?," he asked hesitantly.

"Mmm."

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Yeah," I said still not looking at him. He cupped my chin and made me look at him. His eyes were dazzling me. He was so close to me again. I could just lean in closer and kiss him.

"Bella, will you do me a favor?," he breathed in my face. His sweet breath blew in my face making my dizzy.

"Yeah?," I breathed back to him.

"Will you let Alice dress you for the dance and take you shopping?," he said so close to my face. I didn't trust my voice, so I nodded. I leaned in to inhale more of his sweet scent, but suddenly he wasn't there anymore. He was three tables away. His butterscotch eyes were crazed. He slowly walked back.

"Jasper, are you okay?"

"Wait a minute."

He finally sat down.

"What happened?"

"You're blood. It smells so good. Your scent drives me crazy," he whispered. I blushed.

"_Your_ scent drives me crazy," I admitted. He grinned at me, flashing me ultra white teeth. I smiled back.

"You just agreed to have Alice dress you for the dance and take you shopping. So I suggest to prepare yourself for shopping. She's a shopoholic."

"What?! I agreed to no such thing."

"Yes, you did. I asked you a minute ago and you accepted."

I suddenly realized he asked me that question and I did accept. I mumbled a string of profanities. I heard Jasper take in a sharp breath. He has never heard me curse, at all.

"Fine. I'll do it, but only if you do something for me," I said sweetly.

"What would that be?"

"You will have to do anything I ask for a week, okay?"

"No, I'm not doing it."

I suddenly had a plan. I'm going to use his method against him.

"Please," I breathed in his face. He blinked and his eyes glazed over. He looked dazed.

"Okay," he said. A smile lit his face and he leaned in to kiss me. His lips found my lips. He pulled back when he realized what he was doing; about a second after he did kiss me.

He cleared his throat and looked away. I blinked in surprise. I did not plan that. I was bewildered for a second, then I blushed beet red.

"Jasper, did you just kiss me?," I asked unsure.

He nodded, but did not meet my gaze.

"Jasper, that was not a kiss."

He finally looked at me confused.

"Huh?," he said.

"That was not a kiss. This is a kiss," I said. I leaned in and gave him a real kiss. My lips moved against his, until I had to take a breath.

I looked away this time, blushing tomato red. I have wanted to do that for such a long time. I wanted to see if he tasted the same as his sweet smell.

"Bella, what was that?"

"A real kiss," I said to the table. "I'm sorry. I don't want it to ruin our friendship, but I wanted you to know how I feel."

He took a sharp intake of air. "Don't be sorry. I feel the same way."

I looked at him, disbelieving. I saw it in his eyes he was telling the truth. He did love me. His eyes shined with it, as mine probably do.

I grabbed his cold, marble hand between my small, warm ones.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too," he whispered back.

"You're still going to have to do everything I say for a week, Mr. Hale," I said, to change the mood into a lighter one.

He groaned.

"You suck, Bella."

"I resent that, Mr. Hale."

"Stop calling me Mr. Hale!," he said in an annoyed tone.


	6. Chapter 5

_Wow! You guys rock! I got so many reviews. Anyway, since you guys were good, I have updated. So here it is._

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight. Or Jasper for that matter.

* * *

_

Chapter 5:You might die in attempt to buy a dress

P.O.V. **Jasper**

I couldn't believe Bella loved me back. I was so sure that she only saw me as a friend. I was amazed. I also couldn't believe that she kissed me. Her soft lips pressed against mine was the best experience I have ever had. Her scent was so sweet. Her blush efter she kissed me was lovely. Everything about her was lovely.

The bell rang to go to the next class. I stood up quickly and waited for Bella to do the same. But her being Bella, she had to fall out of her seat. I caught her before she met the floor.

"Thanks," she said as she stood up. I smiled at my angel and grabbed her hand. Her hand was so warm, so soft. I wanted to take her away from the school and have her only for me.

I walked her to her Biology class and wordlessly stroked her cheek with the back of my hand. She looked and felt as miserable as I was. She went into the classroom. I waved at her and walked in a slightly faster pace than human to my next class.

During the class, all I thought about was Bella. Her face, her warmth, her softness, her expressions, her everything. I didn't even bother looking interested at the subject being taught. I vaguely heard something about war. I didn't need to learn about it because I was in one.

When the bell rang, I almost ran to the locker rooms.

I dressed quickly and and waited outside for Bella. She walked toward me carefully, as to not trip. It was too slow for me, so I walked to her side. I took her hand in mine.

I felt jealousy coming from behind us. I turned around and came face to face with Mike Newton. Maybe Bella will let me kill him now.

* * *

P.O.V. **Bella**

I turned around as I felt Jasper tug on my hand. I looked at Mike. Jealousy was written all over his face. Why would he be jealous? It's not like I dated him and then dumped him for Jasper.

I heard Jasper give out a small, really low growl. I had to strain my ears to hear him. I turned to see him and saw his expression was murderous. I actually started feeling murderous myself._ Note to self: Never anger a charismatic vampire. _

I tried to keep my cool. I was getting ready to kill Mike.

"Jasper, please calm down," I said through gritted teeth. He turned to me and saw my internal battle. He quickly calmed down. I felt a wave of calm pass over me.

The grimace I had turned to a smile. "Hi, Mike."

"Hi, Bella," he said in a glum tone.

"So, what's up?"

"Can I talk to you in private?," he said as he glanced at Jasper. I looked at Jasper, trying to tell him with my eyes to leave for a minute, that it'll be okay. Jasper nodded and walked back, but not far.

"So, what's up?," I repeated.

"So, you and Hale?," he said glancing at Jasper again.

"Yeah."

"I don't like it. He looks at you as if you were something to eat."

I bit back a giggle at his comment, but it escaped anyway. He glared at me, and it reminded me what he said.

"You don't have to like it. It's my business who I date, not yours."

His face became angry. He looked as if he could throttle me. Jasper immediatly came to my side. He put his arm around my waist. I snaked my own arm around his waist and we walked away.

This is going to be a long class.

* * *

After school, I waited for Jasper on the wall next to the boy's locker room. I looked at the cracks on the sidewalk, trying to not bore myself to death waiting for him.

"Bella!" I heard someone yell my name. I looked up to see Eric walking towards me.

"Hi, Eric."

He looked nervous. "Bella, will you go to the dance with me?" His voice broke at the last word.

I was too startled to be diplomatic. "Isn't it girl's choice?"

"Well, yeah," he said shamefaced.

I recovered my composture. I smiled at him. "Thanks for asking me, but I'm already going with someone."

"Who?," he wondered.

"Jasper Hale."

"Oh, okay. Well, then bye," he said and he walked away with his shoulders slumped. I felt kind of guilty, but I didn't have time to feel sorry for him bacause another person approached me.

"Hi, Bella," he said breathlessly, as if he was running to meet me. I vaguely remembered his name was Tyler.

"Hi, Taylor," I said as I smiled at him.

"Bella, will you ask me to the spring dance?," he said, rushing through the words. I nearly groaned. I didn't need more people asking me to the dance. I was getting impatient.

"I'm already going with someone," I said a bit sharply. I had to remember it wasn't his fault Mike and Eric used up all my patience.

"Yeah, Mike said that," he admitted.

"Then why-"

"I thought you were just lying to him to not go with him. Hale and you seem to be only friends," he said as he shrugged.

_Okay, It was completly his fault._

Just then, Jasper came out. He probably heard almost everything because of his vampire hearing. He walked to me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. He put his arm around my waist.

"No, we're dating, Tyler," he said. Tyler looked jealous and sad at the same time.

"Okay, maybe you can go to prom with me," he said as he walked away. I gaped at him.

"Jasper, did he just say I was going to prom with him?"

"Yes." He paused. "Can I kill him, since I can't kill Mike?"

"Okay with me, but how will you cover up the murder?"

"I have my ways," he said slyly. I kept a straight face, but then started cracking up. He laughed along with me.

I started walking, and I pulled him along with me. He dragged his feet.

"Jasper, hurry up. I need to get home," I said struggling to pull him.

"Why should I hurry up? You're not going to be with me the whole afternoon. The more time I waste the more I get to be with you," he said pouting.

"Aww... Jasper that is the sweetest thing anyone has said to me. Anyway, I was thinking maybe you could stay over at my house today," I said.

He perked up and walked quicker. At the edge of the forest he picked me up and slinged me on his back. _Ah, yes this is going to be the joy ride of my life. (Note the sarcasm.)_

I closed my eyes and before I knew it we were at my house. I let go of Jasper, but fell on my butt in the process.

"Ow," I said as I was standing up. Jasper wouldn't have that so while I was still on the floor he picked me up bridal style.

"Jasper, put me down! Now!," I yelled at him. He chuckled, but kept carrying me. I struggled, but gave up when I realized he wouldn't put me down.

"Keys," he ordered putting out his hand. I begrudgingly gave them to him. He had to put me down to open the door, so once my feet touched solid ground I took off running. I'm a fast runner, but my clumsyness slows me down. I ran to the back door and grabbed the key from the flower po next to it. I opened the door and ran in. I ran up stairs without tripping once. I walked to my room and looked the door.

"You know you're pretty fast for a human," I heard someone say from behind me. I shrieked, but it was muffled by a hand. Once my heart started slowing down, I turned to Jasper.

"I hate you," I snarled.

"Yes, but you love me too," he said.

I couldn't come up with a response, so I said my favorite line. "Yeah, well you can just bite me," I said, then stuck out my tongue. Jasper laughed so hard, that if he were human he would have had a heart attack.

"Shut up, Jasper," I growled. He simply laughed harder. I did the only thing that would probably shut him up. I grabbed his face between my hands and kissed him. He eagerly responded. I pulled away quickly as to prove the point that I can make him do what I want. He looked dazed when I pulled away. I smirked.

"You were saying?," I said.

He looked at me with wonder and admiration. "Your an evil girl, Isabella."

"Whatever. You're a creepy vampire, so I wouldn't say anything if I were you," I teased. He grinned at me.

"Yeah, well this creepy vampire wasn't done kissing you," he said dazzling me. I leaned in and kissed him again. His soft, cool lips moved against mine until I threw myself into the kiss a little too enthusiasm. The blood in my lps boiled and I pulled him closer by putting my arms on hs neck. I tried to make him kiss me harder, but he pulled away. There was no refusing to his iron strength.

"Bella, you'll be the death of me, I swear," he said angrily.

"You can't die. You're indestructable," I said catching my breath.

"Yeah that was before you came along."

"Thanks alot, Jasper," I said acidly. I stood up and walked out of my room. I tripped on the last step of the stairs, but caught myself on the handrail. I righted myself and walked the rest of the way to the kitchen. There I began making dinner.

When I was at the sink washing my hands, I felt an arm go around my waist. It was cold, and hard. I felt someone place their head on my shoulder.

I sighed. "What, Jasper?"

"I'm sorry," he said in his irrisistable voice. I forgot what I was doing and turned around to face him. His face was so close, that I felt his cool breath on my face.

"Sorry for what?," I breathed. His eyes were dark butterscotch today. They were beautiful.

"Sorry for getting angry," he breathed in my face. My eyes became hooded.

"Okay," I sighed. He leaned in to kiss me, his lips parting slightly. When his lips touched mine, I collapsed. Jasper caught me.

"Bella, what am I going to do with you? Today I kiss you, you attack me, then I kiss you again and you collapse," he said desperately.

"You made me faint," I accused, ignoring his little rant completely. _Stupid Dazzling Vampire!_ I glared at him. He smiled sheepishly.

"Jasper, can you please help me stand up and let me start cooking," I said indifferently. He looked confused at my tone, but complied. I started cooking again after I was on the floor. I made lasgna for dinner. I loved the scents of tomato and oregano together.

I felt Jasper's stare bore holes into me as I cooked. He didn't do anything, he just stared. When I finished cooking, I heard Charlie pull up in the driveway.

"Jasper, you can go in my room, if you want. We need to talk," I said in the same indifferent tone I used before. I kept my emotions under control.

"Okay," he said softly. The usual calm I felt coming over me turned to a sadness. I felt the urge to cry. I nodded at him.

"Bella?," I heard Charlie say. _Who else would it be? _I thought, annoyed.No one else lives here except him and me.

"Hi, Dad," I called. He came into the kitchen.

"Mmm... Smells good," he said when he sat on the table. I put his plate on the table. I took a seat in front of him.

"Dad, I want to talk to you about something," I said nervously.

"What is it Bells?"

"Dad, I'm going to the dance at school," I said quickly.

"Who are you going with? Is it the Newton kid?"

"No, Dad." I paused. "I'm going with Jasper Hale."

My dad dropped his fork. His face turned an ugly purple shade. He looked as if he was going to explode.

"Dad?," I asked hesistantly.

"You're going with Jasper Hale?!," he thundered.

"I thought you liked the Cullens."

"He's too old for you," he ranted.

"He's a senior. He's only a year older," I corrected. He was more right than he even knows. Yeah, but I'd never telling him that. I wonder what he would say if I said ' I'm going to the dance with a vampire that is over one-hundred fifty years old, but physically he's twenty years old'. I don't think that'll go over well.

"Wait..." He paused. "Which one is John?"

"_Jasper _is the blond one." The beautiful one, the Apollo-like one...

"I guess that's" -he struggled- "better, I guess. I don't like the look of the big one. I'm sure he's a nice boy and all, but he looks too... mature for you. Is this John your boyfriend?"

"It's Jasper, Dad."

"Well, is he?"

"Yeah."

"Oh," he said. He went back to eating. The rest of the dinner was silent.

I finished my dinner quickly and excused myself upstairs.

I saw someone on my bed through the darkness. I clicked on the light and saw Jasper. I went sat next to him an the bed.

He glanced at me, but went back staring at the ceiling. "So what did you want to talk about?," he said with a hint of sadness in his voice. He probably thought the worst.

I grabbed his cold hand. I started tracing circles on it.

"I wanted to talk about shopping with Alice and your deal," I said smiling. He let out a relieved sigh.

"So, do I need to be cautioned about something in that?"

"Yeah. She'll probably drag you to every store in the mall. She'll make you try on millions of dresses. She'll probably make you try on other clothes as well. She'll probably buy you clothes you won't even ever wear." He paused dramatically." Beware, Isabella. You might die in attempt to buy a dress," he said in a creepy voice. He laughed at my expression of pure terror. I hated shopping.

"Shut up, Jasper. Remember that you have to do everything I order you for a week," I said. He became quiet, but I could still feel the bed move because of his silent laughter.

I became annoyed quickly, so instead of resorting to violence and smaking him to death, I took a human minute. I grabbed my things and ran to the bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth, removing all traces of lasagna. I undressed quickly and turned on the hot water. After a while, I got in. I shampooed my hair with my strawberry shampoo. I reluctantly turned of the water. I got out and dressed myself in my pajamas. I toweled my hair dry and brushed out the tangles. I grabbed my things and ran back to my room.

There Jasper was still on my bed, staring at the ceiling. He glanced at me when I sat down on my bed. I let out a yawn. He made the motion to stand up, but I grabbed his hand.

"Please stay," I said. He nodded and sat down again. I pulled out the covers and covered both of us. He put his arm around my waist and I snuggled closer to him. He was cold, but I still wanted to be close.

There I fell asleep with his arms around me and my head on his chest.


	7. Chapter 6

_Hi pplz! Thanks for the reviews. Sorry this chapter kind of sucks. I didn't have alot of ideas. I'll start chapter seven tomorrow so it'll be up soon._

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight. _

* * *

Chapter 6: Jazz

P.O.V. **Jasper**

All night long I had Bella in my arms. Her warmth radiated through to me. I heard her talk during the night. I herd her say my name many times and how she loved me. Every time it happened warmth radiated through me. I thought about our future, how I would be able to be with her even if she is human. I loved that girl so much, even if she is evil.

The next morning Bella woke up confused. She looked at me with a smile once she realized why I was her. She embraced me hard, and I did the same, but trying not to hurt her.

"So, school today. Mmm... It's going to be great," she said winking at me. I smiled because I knew she was happy to go to school only because we would spend more time there.

I stood up removing myself from her. She stood up too.

She opened her mouth to say something, but I interrupted her. "Human minute?," I asked raising an eyebrow. She smiled sheepishly, but grabbed her belongings. I chuckled silently.

I sat in Bella's rocking chair, waiting for my love to come back.

She came back wearing a navy blue tank top over black jeans. Her skin looked lovely with dark colors of her clothing. Her long chocolate, brown hair was in a ponytail, exposing her neck and the veins flowing with her delicious blood. I stood up and took her in my arms.

"You look beautiful,"I whispered in her ear. I felt heat rise in her cheeks. I let her go and looked at her beautiful face. I touched the roses on her cheeks.

"Your blush is lovely," I said. Her face beacame redder, if possible. I chuckled and she glared at me.

"Jasper,"she warned me. I stopped laughing. She put on her socks and shoes. I grabbed her backbag and walked downstairs. She came after me. I stopped at the last step and turned around. Like I predicted, Bella tripped and landed in my arms. I picked her up bridal style and went to the kitchen.

"So, what do you want for breakfast?," I asked.

"Cereal," she responded. I grabbed cereal, a bowl, and a spoon. I put it in front of her, then got the milk out of the refrigerator. She poured the cereal, then the milk in the bowl. I scrunched up my nose in distaste.

"You like that?"

"Yeah. You want some?"

"No. It looks as if it tastes terrible."

"Well it's not animal blood, that's for sure."

I glowered at her. She is such a weird human. Maybe she won't be human any longer. No. She must stay human. But, I loved her and wanted to be with her all eternity. I struggled with in my self.

While I had my internal battle, Bella finished eating. I felt a warm hand on my arm. I looked at her face.

"Are you okay, Jasper?," she asked in a concerned voice. I nodded not trusting my voice. She still looked concerned, but decided against saying anything. I completely forgot about my battle and tried to make the beautiful creature infront of me happy.

"Come on Bella. We're going in my car today," I said excitedly.

"Your car?," she asked raising an eyebrow. I nodded and pulled her through the door by her wrist.

Outside, on the driveway, was my pride and glory. It was an Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. It was black and very sporty. It was the thing I loved the most, after Bella of course.

I heard her breath hitch . I saw her mouth wide open. Her eyes were wide. I chuckled silently at her reaction.

"This is your car?"

"Yeah."

"Then why do you ride with your family?"

I laughed again. "We want to fit in."

"You don't accomplish that," she said, laughing herself. I grabbed her hand and took her to the pasengers side. I opened the door like a perfect gentleman.

"My lady," I said. She stepped in and I gave her her backbag. she took it and I closed the door.

I noticed the front door of Bella's house was still open. I sighed. I quickly went in vampire speed to close it. I locked it and walked back to car.

What I did not know was that near me someone- or something- was watching. I also didn't know I saved Bella's life by simply locking that door.

I drove away from the predator lurking outside Bella's house.

* * *

P.O.V. **Bella **

The morning went by quick. During music class, I kept asking Jasper what song we were going to do because we were going to present it in two weeks, the day before the spring dance. He hadn't decided yet. I was angry at him the rest of the morning, until lunch when he apologized. He looked at me from under his long dark blond lashes and apologized. His topaz eyes were burning with intensity. I was dazzled, so I of course I forgot quickly what I was mad about.

During lunch, I also met Alice Hale.

I was eating lunch and arguing with Jasper about what songs were good and which were not. I favored rock music over classical, which he defended fiercely. I ended up putting my hand over my ears, blocking his seductive voice. I didn't even dare look at his eyes because I would get dazzled.

"Mr. Hale, if you don't stop arguing with me I'll force you to do a rock song with me and you won't like it," I said when I had enough of his jabbering. He quickly shut up. "Thank you."

I looked up and saw his sister behind him. She was more beautiful up close. Her form was still willowy and graceful even if there was a lack of movement.

"Jasper," she said simply, in a high musical voice.

"Alice," he responded. Then he looked at me. "Alice, this is Bella," he said gesturing at me. "Bella, this is Alice."

"Hi Alice," I said shyly.

"Hello Bella," she said smiling, flashing me ultra white teeth. I couldn't help but smile back. I felt a wave of courage come over me and I offered a seat to Alice. She sat down.

"Bella, I came here to ask you when I would take you shopping," she said excitedly. She was beaming. I couldn't upset that face.

"Any day would be fine, but I have one condition," I said. Alice face fell, but then became determained.

"What would that be?," she asked. I smiled evily at Jasper.

"Mr. Hale here has to go with us _and_ he has to try on all the clothes you ask him to," I said. Alice let out a laugh that sounded like wind chimes. Jasper glared at me.

"So that's it," she asked me. I nodded. "Okay then we'll go shopping this Friday."

She stood up in a lethe movement and went back to her table. I turned to Jasper.

"So, you didn't think I would take revenge, did you?"

"I hate you," he said teasingly.

"Yeah, well I hated you first."

"That's impossible because I was born before you, so I hated you before you did," he pointed out. I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed.

"Okay, stop laughing or I'll ask Alice to make you try on Victoria's Secret," I said.

He glared at me. "You wouldn't dare," he snarled. He looked frightening, but I wouldn't back down.

"Watch me," I snarled back. I turned to his siblings table. I looked at all of them. I saw Alice looking at me and I signaled her. She quickly came.

"Alice, can you force Jasper to try on Victoria's Secret if he doesn't behave," I said. She giggled, but nodded.

"So you were saying?," I said to Jasper.

"Bella, I thought you loved me," he said looking at me with his beautiful topaz eyes. I oggled at him. I felt dazzed. I smiled like a fool.

"Huh?," I said, trying to unscramble my thoughts. I heard Alice giggle again. That took me out of my trance.

"Jasper," I hissed. He smiled sheepishly.

I turned to Alice. "Yeah, he's trying on Victoria's Secret if he doesn't stop being so annoying."

"Okay," she said trying not to laugh. She walked back to her table.

"Jasper, I will do it, if you won't stop," I warned.

"Whatever," he said rolling his eyes. That look did not go with him, so I laughed. He tried glaring at me, but ended up laughing.

That boy, er... man, is weird.

* * *

The rest of the week went by quickly. No strange or special things happened. Nothing fun. Mike did invite me to go to the First beach in La Push, but I declined the offer because that day I was going shopping with Alice.

That Saturday morning, I woke up to find an extremely mad Jasper holding me. I looked at him confused, but then I remembered what day it was. I snickered and stood up. I took a quick shower and dressed in a brown turtleneck and blue jeans. I ran back to my room, nearly tripping.

I saw Jasper sulking on my rocking chair.

"Jasper, please behave," I pleaded.

"Fine," he said glumly. He pouted.

I grabbed his rock hard cheek and squeezed it. "You are so darn cute," I said. Jasper sent me a death glare. I quickly let go. Jasper finally noticed what I was wearing. The brown brought out my eyes.

"You look beautiful like your name," he said. I blushed.

"How is my name beautiful?," I asked confused.

"In Spanish, your nickname is pronounced 'beya' meaning beautiful," he said. I blushed redder.

"Nice try, but you are not getting out of shopping," I said, suddenly realizng his intentions. He shrugged as if it wasn't his plan at all, but I hint of anger in his eyes.

"Come on Jazz, you promised," I pouted. He agreed, but did not look happy.

"Jazz?," he asked after agreeing with me. He raised an eyebrow, questioning me.

"I have a nickname, so I decided you needed one too. Plus, you love jazz," I said, shrugging. He laughed.

"Well, I like it."

I heard a knock at the door. I told Jasper to go open it while I put on my shoes. I put on some flat shoes that looked almost like ballerina slippers. They were easy to walk around in. I loved them.

I walked down the stairs, but I just had to trip. Jasper caught me in his arms. I stood up and looked at who was at the door. There looking like a model was Alice. She was wearing skinny jeans. She also had on a black sweater over a black longsleeved shirt. The shirt went nicely with her inky black hair. She wore black snow boots on her small feet. She looked pretty.

"Hi Alice," I said.

"Hi Bella," she said, smiling hugely. I can feel the excitement coming from her. She grabbed my wrist and nearly ran to her car, dragging my with my feet sliding on the wet pavement. She finally let me go at the passengers side. Jasper came walking at an inhuman pace. I oggled at his speed. I shook my head to rid myself of the look of astonishment on my face.

I got inside in the backseat, where Jasper sat next to me. I noticed Edward was in the front, on shotgun.

"Hi Edward," I said shyly. He turned around and smiled a crooked smile.

"Hello Isabella," he said in a beautiful musical voice, but not as beautiful as Jazz's.

"Bella," I said smiling back, inspite myself. He turned back around.

The drive to the mall was short because of the tendency for vampires to drive fast. During the drive there Jasper and I started arguing about music again. I kept saying rock was better, but no he liked classical better. Alice and Edward looked amused at first, but then joined the argument. It turned out Alice liked rock, but Edward liked classical. I was relieved to get out of the car when we arrived at the mall.

I shuddered at the sheer thought of shopping with a maniac. I regreted it slightly that I agreed to this.

I hope I don't die.


	8. Chapter 7

_Hi again! I've been trying to update this chapter for atleast five days, and finally it has worked. This is really short mainly because I am not in vacation anymore and have gotten tons of homework at school. Read & Review! Bye!_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, or Jazz._

* * *

Chapter 7: Is it a Mall or Hell?

P.O. V. **Alice**

I am so excited. Ever since Jasper told me Bella agreed to go shopping with me, I couldn't wait for it. I had a vision of her and me laughing while we forced Jasper to try on clothes. I'm pretty sure we didn't force him to try on Victoria's Secret, but I brought a camera just in case we do force him.

I convinced Edward to come with us by bribing him. I told him he could go to the music store before we left. He agreed.

I wonder if Bella likes the color purple and miniskirts. I'll have to ask her.

Get ready Bella Swan for the time of your life.

* * *

P.O.V. **Bella**

"Come on, Bella," said Alice as she tugged on my arm. I was exhausted. The whole day we have been in here and in so many shops. I was forced by the little pixie- like vampire to try on millions of clothes. I refused to let her buy them, but in the end I gave up. She is so stubborn.

I made Jasper come with us, while Edward was allowed to go to any shop he wanted. Jasper kept sighing as he carried all the bags.

I saw many girls send me enviious looks at me when Jasper held my hand or kissed me. I blushed alot. Some girls tried flirting alot, and if Alice didn't hold me back I would have slapped their overly made up faces and kicked their butts. I was seething with jealousy.

Once a blonde girl in a slutty outfit walked up to him. I swear I saw her boobs nearly pop out of her shirt. "Hi, won't you rather be dating me, instead of that girl over there?," she asked in a voice she thought was suductive, but sounded stupid. I think my face turned really red and a vein popped in my neck. I was pissed.

I walked over to them. I saw Jasper open his mouth to say something, but I covered it with my own. I gave him a passionate kiss and then ended it when I thought the slut got the point. I turned around to see her and smiled evily. I slapped her. On her pretty face was a red hand mark. I heard a gasp from Jasper and a huge bell like laugh coming from Alice.

"I guess you shouldn't hit on someone else's boyfriend, slut," I said, mimicking her supposedly suductive voice. The girl gaped at me, looking angry.

I turned around and grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him away. He followed, clearly still shocked. Alice followed us.

"Bella, that was so funny. That was so cool," she said as she laughed. I grinned at her.

"Yeah."

Alice laughed again, but ran to another store seeing that Jasper and I had to talk. I let go of Jasper's hand and sat down on a nearby bench. I covered my face with my hands. I felt him sit down next to me.

"I'm sorry, Jazz," I whispered, knowing that with his vampire hearing he could hear me. He didn't say anything, he just took my hands from my face. He cupped my chin and made me look at him. His eyes with held love and admiration. He hugged me to his chest.

"It's okay, Bella," he whispered in my ear. I smiled.

"I'm a jealous freak," I said against his chest. He chuckled.

"No, we both are. Remember the day Mike wanted to talk to you in private during P.E.?," he asked. I nodded. "Well, I was extremely jealous that I wanted to kill him, like you wanted to kill that girl back there."

I didn't say anything knowing it was true. I just embraced him. We waited for a while for Alice to come back. About five minutes later, Alice came carrying atleast ten bags.

"What did you do, Alice? Buy the whole store?," I heard Jasper say. I let go of him and stood up to help Alice. She gave me two bags. They were heavy and full of clothes. She handed Jasper about six.

"Come on, Bella. We haven't bought your dress yet," she said as she tugged at my wrist. I rolled my eyes, but let myself be led. She led me to an possibly expensive dress shop. I told Jasper he had to wait outside.

Like I thought, all the dresses were extremely expensive. Alice didn't care, she just looked through the dresses. I sighed and did the same. None of the dresses called out to me. I got all the way to the back until I found the perfect dress. It was dark blue. It had a corset under the almost see through bodice. It was frilly and off the shoulders. The skirt was short, about a half a foot from the knee, and swishy. I loved it.

I yelled at Alice to come and look at it. She squeeled and said it was perfect. She grabbed it and purchased it.

I took the bag from her when she handed it to me. I nearly ran outside. I was ecastic, excited. I grabbed Jasper's face and gave him a deep kiss, without warning. He was too shocked to respond, but when he did I already pulled away. I smiled at him.

"I got the most perfect dress. We can leave now," I said to both Alice, who came out the store, and Jasper. Jasper nodded, but Alice had an evil smile plastered on her face.

"We can't leave now. We haven't gone to Victoria's Secret, yet," she said laughing at the end. My smile falttered because I didn't want to go. Jasper looked like he wanted to kill Alice. I felt fury coming from him. I turned to Alice and gave her a murderous look, which she returned.

"Jasper, calm down," I hissed between my teeth. He realized what he was doing and became calm. I felt calm come over me. I relaxed my tense muscles. I took a deep breath. I waited until I was completely calm to start killing Jasper.

I turned around to him. I glared at him. I think he actually looked afraid of little me. I smiled at him evily. He looked at me with wide terrified eyes.

"So, Alice, you were saying that we should go to Victoria's Secret, right?," I asked sweetly. She looked surprised that I accepted without protest, but nodded anyway. "I think Jazz wants to go with us, don't you Jazz?," I continued, turning to Jasper. He looked so terrified right now, that he looked so cute. He reminded me off a deer, and I have no idea why. He nodded, but he looked as if that was last thing he wanted to do.

"Okay let's go," Alice chirped, breaking my gaze from Jasper's. I grabbed Jasper's ice cold hand and pulled him along with me. He walked unwillingly. I laughed at his expression of anger/ fear/ shock. He is so emotional!

We arrived there about five minutes later. I told Jasper I needed to talk to Alice about something. I grabbed her arm and pulled her aside.

"Alice will you force Jasper to try it on? Please?," I whispered in her ear. She giggled maddly and nodded. We walked back to Jasper. I took his hand and pulled him inside. He looked embarrassed to be in here.

I saw some girls and women look at him with lusty eyes. I glared at them, having the urge to kill them. I calmed myself down because I would probably massacre them if I didn't. I kissed Jasper quickly on the lips. He looked at me, surprised. I smiled sheepishly at him, trying to convey a message with my eyes. He understood and nodded.

I looked past his arm and saw Alice come with some lingerie in her hand.

"Oh, Jasper," she said in a singsong voice. He turned around and saw what she had in her hand. He tried to make a run for it, but Alice grabbed his arm. She dreagged him all the way to the fitting rooms. I laughed so hard at that scene. Tiny Alice pulling Jasper- who looked like a giant compared to her- to the fitting rooms. She sure had alot of strength for such a small person.

She threw the lingerie over that door. "Get dressed, and if you don't you will never leave," she comanded. I nearly fell down from laughing so much. I saw some customers look at me like I was a freak.

About a minute later, out came Jasper. He was wearing a bra, but he was still wearing his blue jeans. The bra was huge and was purple. He looked so embarrassed, that if he were human he would have died of embarrassment right there and then. I fell to the ground, rolling around in hysterical laughter. My sides stinged. I felt my face flush. My breaths were short.

I saw Jasper look over and glare at me. He walked towards at me at a faster than human pace. He kneeled down and whispered in my ear, "You're next."

I immediatly stopped laughing.

Damn! He's going to get me.

_Note #2 to self: Never piss off a vampire because they have long memories and hold grudges. _


	9. Chapter 8

_Hi again! You guys rock! I got alot of reviews. Here's a chapter, and I'm working on the ninth right now. Read and Review! Bye! Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, but maybe I'll one day own Jasper. (Crosses fingers)_

* * *

Chapter 8: It Must Be Some Perverted, Male Vampire Thing

P.O.V. **Jasper **

That girl is going to get it.

How could she? I was good. I didn't make anyone depressed. I haven't killed anyone. I didn't get jealous at the glances guys sent her at the mall. I accepted her apology about her jealousy. In all, I was the perfect boyfriend.

Then she betrayed me.

Alice forced me to do it. She forced me to wear a d-cup bra. Oh, did I mention it was purple. It looked as if I had a huge bump-like bruise on my chest. I was mortified. I will never, ever go into the mall again.

Bella didn't even protest, instead she laughed. I can't believe her happiness could scar me for life, forever. I felt so angry.

I told her I would get revenge. Oh, and I sure will.

I'm going to start planning. Ha, ha, Silly Bella! She won't know what hit her.

Let's get cracking on revenge plans!

* * *

P.O.V. **Bella**

For the last week, I've been avoiding Jasper Hale. I just know he's planning something. I haven't talked to him since the shopping trip, and he hasn't talked to me. I miss him so much. I felt as if half of me was missing. I would wait at night for him to come, but he never came. I wish he would just get his rvenge and get it over with.

I want him to come back.

Today I walked up Jasper during music. We've been sitting apart from each other. I hesitated efore I talked to him. I mentally encouraged myself to talk to him. I took a deep breath.

"Jasper, I want to say I'm sorry," I whispered. He didn't look up from his guitar, but he nodded. I felt slightly relieved that he accepted my apology, but I wasn't done yet.

"Jasper, please tell me what would make it better," I whispered again. I couldn't raise my voice any higher because of my nerves. He looked up at me with scorching topaz eyes. I inhaled a sharp breath. He looked so beautiful, so god- like. I probably didn't even deserve him. His perfection.

He probably took the prank I put on him as a way to ditch the imperfect human that I am. I wasn't good enough for him. In all those thoughts my world came crumbling down. I hid my sadness from him because I knew he could feel it.

"Nevermind," I mumbled. I couldn't look at him anymore so I averted my eyes to the floor. I turned my heel to walk away, but he grabbed my arm.

"Wait," he said in his silken voice. I missed it so much. Its song- like perfection.

"What?," I whispered, not even trying to hide my sadness this time. I heard Jasper let out a sob, but I knew it was my sadness that affected him, not his own.

He put his arm around my waist and brought me down on his lap. I looked at him with surprised eyes. He looked in control. I then looked around the classroom. No one was looking at us, not even the teacher.

"Jasper, I...," I began. He didn't let me finish because he started kissing me, passionately. I kissed him back. My heart was melting. My legs turned to gelatin. All I could think about was his kiss. I bet if he asked me to give him the moon, I would gladly do it.

Reluctantly, I my lips let go of his. As I caught my breath, I looked at him. He was also catching his breath, but his eyes held something in them. I think it was love, but I shook that thought out of my head. No, he couldn't love me. I was imperfect, full of flaws, while he was the opposite of me. Apollo.

I looked at the ground again, but Jasper wasn't having that. He put a finger on the bottom of the chin and tilted it up. I looked at his golden eyes and then averted my gaze. I didn't deserve him.

"Bella, please look at me," he breathed in my face. I turned my eyes to him once again.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you sad?," he asked again, so close to my face that his breath made me dizzy. I couldn't think of a coherent thought.

"Er...," I responded, still dazzed. He chuckled and it brought me back to my senses. My once blurry thoughts were clear.

"I'm not sad," I said, not looking at him so he wouldn't notice that I wasn't telling the truth.

"Tell me," he said softly, blowing his glorious breath in my face. I turned to him, so I can inhale that delicious scent again.

"Do you love me?," I asked him, looking straight in to his golden eyes. He blinked in surprise.

"Yes."

"Why?," I asked. I wanted to know why he loved a simple, imperfect human. I'm so average. There's more beautiful humans out there.

"Does there have to be a reason for love?," he asked me. That wasn't the answer I looked for. My shoulders drooped and my eyes filled with tears. I tried to stand up, but Jasper felt my distress and grabbed me. He pulled me back onto his lap and tilted my face to look at him. Some tears slipped out of my eyes. His face became sad with grief.

"Why are you crying, Bells?," he asked softly, almost in a whisper. He wiped my tears away.

I didn't respond for a while, then I said, "I don't know why you love me. I mean look at me. I'm absolutely normal. There's nothing especial about me, except the whole clumsiness thing. I'm not beautiful, nor perfect. If anything, I'm imperfect." I paused and looked at him. He looked at me in shock, instead of the agreeing look I thought I would get. I continued, "Look at yourself. You're absolutely perfect. You're beautiful. You're god-like. You're Apollo." He still kept looking at me with shock.

"How can you love me?," I asked sadly. His look became soft.

"How can I not love you? You're beautiful. From your soft brown tresses to your small feet. Your scent, it is so delicious. Your lips are so lusious and red. Your eyes are endless pools of warm brown. Your blush is lovely. Your skin is flawless. Your form is beautiful. Everything about you is warm, entancing, and perfect. That is just the physical. You have such an independent mind. Your intelligence reaches far beyond your age. I love seeing intuition flash in your eyes. I love all of you," he finished. I thought about what he said. He said it as if he believed it all. Maybe he did, but sooner or later he would decide all of it was untrue. His love was enough for now.

"I love you," I whispered in his ear.

"I love you, too," he whispere back. He leaned down to kiss me, when...

"Mr. Hale and Miss Swan, may I ask what you are doing?" I turned to the voice, which meant I looked up. I saw Ms. Clay, the music teacher, towering over us. I had to squint at her because right over her was a light. Wow, she looked mega pissed.

I looked around the classroom and saw everyone staring at us. I blushed tomato red when I realized what I was sitting on and what Jazz and I were about to do. Can we say embarrassing? Yes, I sure can.

"I want you both to go to the principle's office right now," she practically screeched. I winced at the sound of her screech and stood up. I walked back to my desk and grabbed my things. I saw Jasper doing the same, except faster and more gracefully. I looked over at Ms. Clay and saw her sending me envious looks. Wait a minute. She's jealous of me. About what?!

I glanced from Jasper to her and realized why she was jealous. She liked Jasper, even though he was her student. I understood her jealousy. I mean, who wouldn't fall for the blond god.

I walked to Jasper's side and grabbed his hand. I walked out the classroom, pulling him along with me. Once outside and the classroom door closed, I turned around and glared at him.

"Jasper, god, can't you be more, I don't know, seductive? I mean, come on, I got in trouble because of you," I said acidly. A stupid grin spread on his face, even if he still looked hot.

"What are you grinning about?," I snapped.

"You called me seductive," he answered, still grinning that stupid grin.

I glared at him. "You already know that," I said hoping he would stop smiling like an idiot. It didn't work. "Jasper, can you do me a favor and wipe that stupid grin off your face," I said sweetly. His smile faltered until it fell. I turned around and walked towards the principle's office. As I walked, I felt a cold arm snake around my waist.

I sighed. "What Jasper?"

"I wanted to apologize."

"Okay. Fine. Whatever."

"Well that was easy," he noted. I turned my head to look at him.

"Do you want it to be harder? Because I can do that," I asked, raising an eyebrow. He quickly shook his head.

I sighed again. "Let's just go to the principle's office."

_Oh, joy. I know I'm going to have a blast there.

* * *

_

The priciple did nothing to us, except lectured us about keeping our _"urges" _under control. I could have died right there and then. Jasper looked interested in what she talked about. It must be some perverted, male vampire thing I will never understand.

Afterschool Jazz invited me to his house. I reluctantly accepted. I mean, I didn't know what his family will think of me. Blood hell, I was terrified of their opinion.

I drove home today, along with Jasper. I told him I needed to change because my clothes became soaked with rain, when actually I wanted to wear something better to meet his family in.

I quickly did my homework while I forced Jasper to cook for my dad because I was too busy. He didn't protest, but I hope my dad doesn't throw up on the taste because a vampire with no taste buds was cooking it.

I finshed all the homework, then took a quick shower. I had to blow dry my hair so it wouldn't get poofy later. Once it was straight I put it in a bun similar to a ballerina's. I tied it with with a small navy blue scrunchie. I ran to my room with just a towel because I couldn't choose what to wear.

I ended up wearing my only miniskirt, a white one, and a navy blue v-neck shirt. I quickly put on shoes that looked like the ones ballerinas used. I donned my tight black sweater, instead of my jacket because it wasn't raining anymore.

I ran down the stairs and fell, naturally. Jasper was there to catch me. I landed in his arms, as if they were made to fit me.

He held me to his cold chest, then put me down. I wanted to stay in his arms, but I knew we had to go to his house.

"Okay I look decent," I said once my feet touched the ground. He shook his head.

"No one should look this delicious and beautiful," he said, grinning. I laughed.

"I guess I'll take it as a compliment, but I could do without the delicious part," I teased. He laughed.

"So, are we leaving yet?," I questioned.

"Yeah, let's go." He pulledin for a kiss, in which I responded eagerly. He pulled away just as it was getting good and looked me over.

"Your skin looks lovely with the color blue," he offered unexpectantly. I blushed with pleasure.

He pulled me back into an embrace, but then put his arm under my legs and picked me up bridal style. I protested, but it was all in vain. He carried me into the car and sat me on the passenger's seat. I laughed and told him to stop treating me like a baby. He responded by kissing me. I opened my eyes during the kiss and saw a shadow or something else move in the woods next to the house. Something emerald green flashed ven in the darkness; it looked like small slit-like eyes. I quickly pulled away from the kiss. Jasper looked hurt, until he saw my expression.

"Jasper, I saw something move over there," I said pointing towards where I saw the movement. He ran there in vampire pace and inspected. He found nothing and returned.

"Are you sure it wasn't the wind rustling the leaves or maybe a shadow of a tree branch?," he asked. I nodded without answering, but thought differently.

I know I saw something.


	10. Chapter 9

_Hi again! Wow, I got alot of reviews, but I wasn't able to reply because they weren't sending the review alert thing to my e-mail. _

_Oh, and I need help picking out a song that Bella and Jasper to do. This would help me make the next chapter._

_Here's a chapter for all you guys. Enjoy! _

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight. _

* * *

Chapter 9: To Assume Makes An Ass Out Of You And Me

P.O.V. **Bella**

The whole way to the Cullen's house, I was nervous. Not only from meeting my boyfriend's family, who may I mention are vampires, but of the thing I saw in the woods. I wonder what it was.

Jasper drove on a road leading farther into the woods, then turned into an unmarked road. If I had been driving, I wouldn't have noticed it. I really have to thank my non-vampire eyes.

He drove fast, atleast 120 miles per hour. I have complained about it, but gave up when he wouldn't even try to slow down. He's so damn stubborn. That and he can dazzle me into anything. Stupid dazzling, charismatic vampire.

He suddenly came to a stop in front of a huge house. The house was large, timeless. It was three stories big and really wide. The whole house was a white color. The front yard, if you could call it that, was probably as big as a football field. I was awestruck at the sight of it. The only word to describe it was beautiful.

Jazz came to stand next to me and put an arm around my waist. He stared at my expression, then he let out chuckle. I turned to him.

"Wow, nice house," I said in an impressed tone. He nodded, agreeing. He suddenly had expression on his face as if he suddenly remembered something.

"Umm... Bella, I should warn you that you might have some problems with Rosalie. She doesn't fully approve with me dating you," he said quickly. I looked at him surprised, then sad. I already had one person in his family disapprove of me and I haven't even talked to them or even stepped inside. I'm seriously on a roll.

Jazz grabbed my hand and sent calming waves toward me. I looked at him grateful. He smiled assuringly. I took a deep breath and stepped inside with him.

Inside it was as beautiful as the outside. There was a wide staircase that ended in the middle of the room. The house seemed very airy and open. From where I stood, I could see that the back was made of all glass. I saw a piano in the back too. It was all absolutely lovely.

I also saw a beautiful couple standing in front of the stairs, smiling at me. I saw a gorgeous blond man. He looked like a movie star. His features were perfect and he had the same pale skin. The woman was very beautiful. She had soft billows of caramel colored hair. She had the same pale, beautiful features as the rest of the Cullens, but she was less angular than the rest. Her face was heart shaped.

I guessed the man was Dr. Cullen and the woman was Mrs. Cullen.

The man came to me in a human pace, holding out his hand when he was in front of me. "Hello, I am Carlisle Cullen. It's very nice to meet you Isabella," he said, smiling.

I smiled back. "Bella," I corrected him, as I shook his hand. He nodded and went back to his wife. Then Mrs. Cullen came up to me.

Her cold, stone grip was what I expected. She smiled timidly at me. "I'm Esme. It's very nice to meet you, Bella." I smiled at her hugely.

"It's very nice to meet you too," I responded. I really was. It was like meeting Snow White in life.

I looked around the house. "You have a very beautiful home," I complimented.

"Thank you," she said. Just then Alice came out.

"Hi Bella," she yelled, over the balcony of the stairs.

"Hi Alice," I said. She ran down the stairs in a black and white streak. She landed in front of me and gave me a peck on the cheek. I gave her one too.

In the corner of my eye I saw Carlisle and Esme look appaled, but I thought it was natural for Alice. I laughed at her chirpiness. Carlisle and Esme relaxed slightly. At first I thought it was the fact I laughed, but I felt a wave of clam come over me. I turned to my left and glared at Jasper. i hated it when he tried to relax me. He grinned sheepishly.

I noticed Edward kept his distance. I smiled at him shyly.

"Hi Edward," I said. He smiled and waved.

I glanced at Jasper. He wasn't looking at me, but at the top of the stairs. I turned and looked at what he was staring at.

I saw his inhumanly beautiful sister, Rosalie. I saw her shooting daggers at me. Suddenly the saying, _"If looks could kill",_ ran through my head. I shivered involuntarily. I felt Jazz send calm everywhere. For once I was grateful for his gift. I instintively grabbed his hand. His cold grip relaxed me.

"Hello, human," Rosalie spat. I flinched slightly, but stood my ground.

"Hello Rosalie," I said pleasantly, with just a little bit of sarcasm. She glared at me with more hatred, if that was possible. I felt like running outside and hiding from her, but I wouldn't give her the pleasure.

She ran down the stairs in a vampire pace. She stood in front of me in less than a second. Her eyes were a shiny coal black color. She reached and grabbed my chin roughly. She inspected me.

"Such a average human," she murmured. She let me go. "So this is the human you love Jasper? This stupid, frail human? Why she's not even pretty," she yelled angrily. I suddenly felt murderous. I turned to Jazz. He growled loudly. I nearly jumped out of my skin. He has never looked more beautiful and dangerous. I noticed his eyes were the same onyx color Rosalie's were.

"Rosalie," he hissed. Rosalie, instead of taking the reasonable action of backing off, laughed. Her laughter was beautiful, like singing of angels.

Jasper was ready to kill her; I could feel it coming from him. Everyone in the room started looking murderously at Rosalie. I didn't want them to kill her. I put a calming hand on his arm. He looked at me and his onyx eyes turned to a dark gold color.

"Jazz please calm down," I said softly. He stood straighter, abandoning his fighting stance. His eyes became the light golden color they were in the morning. He immediatly sent calming waves at everyone, who all looked to rip each others throats out, literally. Esme was glaring at Alice, while Alice glared back. Edward looked ready to tear Carlisle to pieces, while Carlisle was ready to pounce on him.

They all stood up straighter once they felt the calm. Esme looked at Rosalie.

"Rosalie, shame on you. You shouldn't do that. He loves her, isn't that enough?," she said.

Rosalie didn't answer, instead she ran at her inhuman speed out of the house. I saw Emmett come from a room. He ran down them and out the door to go after his girlfriend.

"Sorry about that Bella," Carlisle said apologically.

"It's okay. I kind of understand why she hates me," I responded. I did sort of understand from where Rosalie was coming from.

"That is still not the way to act," Esme said.

"No, it's alright. I know I kind of intruded in your lives."

"No, that's not true." This time it was Jasper. I looked at him and smiled softly. He gave me a small kiss on the cheek. I heard a squeak come from Esme. She looked sheepishly at me. I laughed.

"Okay, guys, but I need to take Bella away from you. Bye," Jasper said as he pulled me up the stairs. I didn't even get to say goodbye because Jasper picked me up bridal style after like the second step, and ran up to what I suppose was his room.

It was large, probably larger than my room and the living room put together. His room was mainly full of books and CDs. It was probably better stocked than a music store and bookstore. I saw a sophisticated sound system on one of the shelves and a TV.

I also noticed there was no bed, just a dark blue leather couch.

"Your parents aren't even out of the house and you already have me in your room," I teased, tsk-tsking at Jazz. He snorted. This caused me to have an uncontrolable fit of giggles. Jazz turned and glared at me.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing," I said as I giggled.

"Bella, what is it?"

"Nothing."

"It has to be something because you're laughing."

"It's really nothing."

All throughout this argument, Jasper walked slowly to me. He put his hands on my hips and pulled me closer to him.

"Please tell me," he breathed in my face. I momentarily became dazzed, then got my senses back. Well, then two can play at this game.

"What if I don't want tell you?," I said, as I skimmed my nose on his jaw. He shivered involuntarily.

"Please," he whispered in my ear, his breath tickling my skin.

"No," I pulled away and pouted. He looked at my lips. He licked his lips.

"Okay," he said before kissing me. I pulled back after a second. He growled, but I laughed. Just then Alice burst into the room.

"Hi," she chirped. She found nothing unusual in our embrace. I blushed beet red.

Behind her came Edward. He looked at is in shock, but then relaxed probably because he read Jasper's mind.

"It sounded like you were having her to eat. Care to share?," she asked. I stiffened, but Jasper stayed relaxed.

"I don't think there's enough to share," he said pulling me closer. Alice laughed and Edward smiled inspite himself.

"No, we really came to see if you wanted to play a game," Alice said.

"Do you?," questioned Jazz. I shrugged. It didn't matter to me.

"Okay, let's play," he answered. Alice clapped her hands together in happiness.

"So what are we playing and when?," I asked.

"Truth or dare and we're playing next weekend because Emmett probably wants to play too," she said, smiling evily.

My eyes got as big as saucers. _Bloody hell!_ I hate that game. I always ended up picking dare involuntarily, when I really meant truth.

I should never assume that everything Alice picks is good for me. I must remember to assume makes an ass out of you and me.

_Note to self #3: Avoid situations where you would make an ass of yourself._


	11. Chapter 10

_Hi pplz! Thanks for all the reviews. This is another short chapter, but an important character gets introduced. Please Review people._

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight. _

* * *

Chapter 10: New Kid

P.O.V. **Bella**

The next day I was so angry at myself for accepting to play Truth or Dare. I am such an idiot.

Luckily, Jasper did not bring up the subject (luckily for him because I would have locked him out of my room if he did. It gets pretty wet when it rains outside, like it did today). He kept quiet. He probably felt anger coming from me.

He woke me up this morning with my usual kiss on the forhead. His soft, cold lips always woke me no matter what. I loved it when I woke up like that. I wasn't cranky when I woke in his arms.

I had my human minute and got ready for school. I was relieved today was Friday, but tomorrow was the dance. I was nervous about it. I was also nervous about the song that Jasper and I have to sing. Our music teacher loved how we sang our song during class, so she convinced the school to pay us to sing at the dance. She asked us to sing two more songs at the dance, though.

We are going to sing Th Ghost Of You by My Chemical Romance, Lips of an Angel by Hinder, and Dig by Incubus. I ended up choosing the songs. Thees were the responses for the songs; for The Ghost Of You he said it sucks, then for Lips of an Angel he didn't say anything and stared at my lips instead, last for Dig he said it was okay. I got mad at him for saying My Chemical Romance sucked because I love them, but I dazzled him into saying yes.

I was going to sing most of the time, but in some part Jazz was going to sing with me. I was also going to have a tamborine. I had Jasper play the electric guitar and I got Alice to play another guitar. I was amazed she knew how. I also got Edward to play the drums. He amazed me there too. I never knew that Edward knew how to play drums and other intrumants. I also ended up learning he loves music too and the piano in the back of the Cullen's house is his.

Anyway, today Jasper drove me to school in his car. He parked and I noticed a camotion near the entrance of the school. Some girls were practically squealing over a guy.

Jasper open my door and helped me out. He twined his cold hand into my warm one. He saw the girls surrounding the guy and raised an eyebrow. I giggled at the sight.

When we got closer, I noticed why the girls were surrounding the guy. He was gorgeous. His features were perfect and straight. He had dark circles under his eyes, perhaps from the lack of sleep, but the circles only made his emerald green eyes more beautiful. He had chalk white skin, flawless. His hair was a dark gold color, almost brown. All his beauty had vampire written over it, except his green eyes.

As I studied the new boy, his green eyes turned to me. They were startling, deep. I felt as if I could lose myself in those eyes.

I heard Jasper give a small growl, which could only have been heard if you were a vampire or if you were as close as I was to him. The new vampire turned his amazing eyes to Jazz. Jazz looked ready to pounce and I felt jealousy radiating from him. I layed a hand on his shoulder and he looked at me. I shook my head. He nodded and became calm again.

Jasper glanced at the vampire once more before walking away, dragging me with him. He stopped in front of a classroom door. He scanned the area to make sure no one was there. He turned to me.

"That boy was a vampire," he stated.

"I noticed," I responded. He looked at me with surprise.

"He had the features of a vampire and the beauty," I explained. He nodded.

"Bella can you do me a favor?," he said.

"Okay. What is it?"

"I want you stay away from him. I don't know if he's vegetarian or not. Even if he was, your blood smells very sweet and it may tempt him."

"Vegetarian?," I asked laughing. I imagined Jazz eating a vegetable and then spitting out.

"Yeah. It means he drinks animal blood instead of human."

I paled slightly at the thought of the new vampire drinking human blood. "Oh."

Jasper saw my expression and embraced me. I inhaled his sweet minty scent from his chest. _God, he smelled so good!_ I hugged him harder to me, as if I never wanted to let go.

He reluctantly let go of me when the bell rang for the next class. He stroked my cheek with the back of his hand, then he was gone.

* * *

The rest of the morning was fine until English. The new vampire was in that class with me. He kept staring at me when he thought I wasn't looking. I could feel the hairs of my neck stand up, so I knew the exact times he stared. It creeped me out.

After class he approached me. His emerald eyes were sparkling. I wanted to run away, yet something about him kept me from doing it. Maybe it was his entancing eyes.

"Hello, you must be Isabella," he said in a low, seductive voice. I wasn't dazzled at all by him, I didn't even bat an eyelash at his beautiful voice. Jasper's was more beautiful, suductive, and perfect.

"Yes. You must be the new boy, or should I say vampire?," I asked boldly. Instead of the angry response that I expected, he chuckled.

"Yes, I am the new vampire. My name is Nicholas, but you could call me Nick, beautiful Isabella," he said. He reached over and put a lose strand of my hair behind my ear. I cringed from his intimate gesture.

_What a nerve! _Can't he see I'm dating Jasper. Even if I wasn't with Jasper, I wouldn't have even talked to him, let alone date him.

I glared at him. "Don't you have to be somewhere?," I asked rudely. I hoped he got the point, but oviously he didn't. He chuckled again.

"No."

"Well I do, so bye," I said. I glared at him once more. I felt as if I hated him, even though I just met him. I should have been afraid, but I wasn't. That was strange.

I turned around and bumped into Jasper. His usual, beautiful topaz eyes were pitch black. He looked ready to kill. I realized why I felt brave and hateful toward the new vampire; Jasper was behind me.

I laid a calming hand on Jasper's hand. He quickly became calm. His eyes were dark honey again. I realized he needed to hunt soon. Very soon.

I pulled him along with me to our table. I pulled him down next to me after I sat. He didn't look at me, but gazed at the ground.

"Jazz, do you hate him?," I asked.

"Yes." He still didn't meet my eyes. I grabbed his chin and tilted his head to look at me. He glanced at my eyes then looked down again.

"Jazz, look at me," I said softly. He looked at me with his dark butterscotch eyes.

"You know it's okay," I whispered. His eyes looked surprised. He probably didn't see that coming.

He didn't say anything.

"I hate him too," I told him. I knew in my heart it was true, and it wasn't just because Jazz hated him.

Jasper searched my eyes, trying to see if I told the truth. He looked relieved that I was in fact telling the truth. I hugged him to me. His coldness always made warm, if that made any sense.

He hugged me to his chest. I lved him so much. It would hurt me if he ever left me or if he says he doesn't love me.

I realized love truly meant never hurting the other person. Love meant pain. Love meant happiness. Love meant everything in the world. Love meant Jasper to me.

His love was all I ever needed and will need in the future. He was everything.

* * *

In the afternoon, Alice came over. She came over to take care of me because Jasper had to hunt. I knew if he delayed it one day he would probably take a snap at me. Literally. 

Charlie wasn't there today. He went fishing early today. At the police department, they gave him a day off and what better way to kick off the weekend that fishing. In Charlie's mind anyway.

Alice was practically jumping up and down when she arrived at my home. She kept rambling on about all the fun we were going to have, such as makeovers nad watching movies until late night. I just laughed and rolled my eyes.

That night we did give each other makeovers, even though Alice didn't need it. Alice looked gorgeous no matter what. She gave me a manicure, though I was getting another one tomorrow. We watched chick flicks, in which I burts into tears when a particularly sad moment. Alice dry sobbed because she couldn't cry tears.

I went to sleep around twelve, watching She's the Man. I fell asleep on the couch, but later someone carried me to my room. At first I thought it was Alice, but then I smelled a farmiliar sweet mint scent and realized it was Jasper. I snuggled closer to his stone chest.

He set me on my bed and got on next to me. He pulled out the covers and covered us both. He put his arm around me. I put my head on his chest.

"Goodnight my angel," he whispered in my hair.

I drifted back to sleep with a sigh.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Alice, Are You Trying To Jump Me Using Makeup?

P.O.V. **Bella**

I woke up again in my love's arms. He gazed at my face as I opened my eyes. He looked like a god. My Apollo. His perfection made me smile sleepily.

I remembered that Charlie was away for the weekend. He went to fish with his friends at LaPush. He was staying at his friend, Billy Black's house. He told me this when he woke me up like at six in the morning when he left.

I was going sleep over at the Cullen's house.

"Hi, sleeping beauty," he said smiling. I laughed.

"Hi, Apollo," I responded. He chuckled beautifully. I gawked at him. I never totally got over his perfection. He stared back into my eyes. His eyes burned with love. I couldn't turn away.

We layed down looking at each other's eyes like that.

"Bella, I forgot to tell you, but Alice is going to be here soon to pick you up and give you a makeover," he said as he still looked into my chocolate brown eyes.

"WHAT?!," I yelled, jumping out of bed. I, being clumsy and all, fell on the floor in a thump. I heard Jasper give a huge laugh. He peeked over the side of the bed and I glared at him. He laughed again.

"You're on my X- list," I hissed. He looked confused.

"What's an X- list?," he said.

"My X- list is the people I most hate. You're number three, after Mike, who's number two, and Lauren, who's number one."

He laughed. "Yes, you may hate me, but you also love me."

I simply glared at him.

"Whatever."

He rolled his eyes and got off the bed. He offered me a hand and I grabbed it. He pulled me to my feet. I brushed myself off.

I turned to him. "So, when exactly is Alice coming?"

"She should be here in around half an hour," he responded. I groaned and pick my things up to go take a shower. I grabbed some plain blue jeans and a fitted black shirt. I grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom.

I quickly took a shower and dressed. I blow dried my hair and put it in a sloppy ponytail. I put my dirty clothes in the hamper, then grabbed my other belongings. I ran back to my room without tripping once.

The Greek god was still sitting on my bed, exactly like when I left. He didn't even move and inch. I came up to him and stood in front of him. I tried to push him onto his back, but he wouldn't budge. I did the only thing that would distract him. I knelt down to hi level and kissed him full on the lips. He became like butter in my touch and I pushed him onto his back. he thought I was going to keep kissing him because I was straddling him, but I didn't.

I stopped in inch from his lips and whispered, "I win." I pulled back. I moved off of him and sat next to him. He turned and looked at me hungrily. Not the hungry that I should be afraid of, but the hungry that made my stomach flutter.

I was about to kiss him again, but the doorbell rang. I silently cursed the doorbell and the person who rang it. I stood up, as did Jasper. He followed me out of my room.

I walked down the stairs as to not trip. I didn't, fortunately. I walked to the door and opened it. There on the doorstep was a very excited Alice, looking like a runway model.

I smiled at her. "Hi Alice."

"Hi, Bella," she practically gushed. I laughed at her excitement. She grinned sheepishly. I took her hand and pulled her inside the house.

"So what brings you here?," I said. She opened her mouth to answer, but I cut her off. "Nevermind I already know. Let's go."

She walked- so gracefully it looked like dancing- out of the house. I stared after her. Her gracefullness hit my self esteem. Jasper grabbed my hand and twined his long, chalk- white fingers in my short, pale ones. We got out of the house and Jasper locked it.

As we walked to the car, I felt uneasy, like someone was watching me. I whipped my head around toward my house, but saw nothing. Then I turned to the woods and saw a flash of emerald green color. I felt my face pale. It was exactly the same color I saw last time.

I gripped Jasper's hand harder. He turned to me and saw my expression.

"Bella, what's wrong?," he aske worriedly. I pointed to the woods with my free hand. I wasn't able to speak.

He let go of my hand and ran to the woods. He returned once again, having found nothing. I was trembling with fear.

He hugged me close to him and helped me walk the rest of the way to the car.

Alice was already inside the car, but quickly got out when she saw me.

"What's wrong?," she asked in the same worried voice Jasper had used.

"I don't know. I don't think she's able to talk," Jazz responded. I hugged him closer.

Alice nodded and helped him get me in the car. Jazz slid in next to me and pulled me once again to his chest.

After Alice started the car was I able to talk.

"I saw something again. The same flash of emerald green I saw last time. It was also at the same exact place," I whispered. I knew they heard me because Jasper inhaled a sharp breath, as did Alice.

"Are you sure?," asked Jasper.

"Yeah." I looked up and saw Jazz and Alice exchange a look.

They were silent for a while.

"Bella, I think you should stay at our house for the weekend," Alice said.

"What about Charlie?," I questioned.

"We can tell him you're going to have a sleep over with me."

I nodded. I turned to the window and looked at the green blur that was the forest. I wonder why they seemed do worried. I mean I'm worried too, but they seemed almost afraid. Afraid of what?

At the Cullen's house, Alice dragged me to her room. Inside, Edward was reading a book. She pulled him off the bed where he was reading and kicked him out the room. I sent him an apologetic look. I hope he didn't get mad at me because it wasn't exactly my fault that Alice wanted to give me a makeover.

Alice pulled me into her huge bathroom and sat me on a chair that was in the center of the bathroom. Rosalie was also there, preparing the makeup and other beauty products. I was surprised to see her there because I thought she hated me. I thought she didn't even want to look at me, much less do my makeup.

I sat there, looking at Alice and Rosalie with terrified eyes. What were they going to do to me?

Alice gave me a wicked smile and advanced toward me. She held mascara in one hand and lip gloss in the other.

"Alice, are you trying to jump me using makeup?," I said nervously. She nodded and I let out a shriek. I tried to escape, but Rosalie grabbed me. I kept squearming for about ten minutes, until I realized Rosalie wasn't going to let go. I let them do as they willed.

They poked and prodded at my face. They talked to each other in vampire speed, so I couldn't understand a word that they said. They used mascara, lip gloss, eye shadow, and eye liner. They somehow managed to curl my extremely straight hair. I think they put some type of hair product in it.

Finally, they finished. I let out a sigh of relief, but it wasn't long before Alice destroyed it.

"Come on, Bella. We need to put on your dress," she said as she tugged on my hand. I reluctantly stood up and let her lead me. She took me to her room, where my dress was already placed on the bed. I remebered I left it there with her because Jasper could have seen it at my house when I was taking a shower or when I was sleeping.

Both she and Rosalie left so I can on the dress. I took off my clothes and put on the corset, but failed miserably. I called Alice and she help me pull the strings in the back. She help me put on the dress, too. She did all this without crushing any of the curls in my hair. She helped me put on the stilleto heels she bought. The heels were tied to my leg with long, dark blue ribbons. I was afraid I was going to fall because of them.

She helped me stand up. Then she took me to her full- length mirror. I bit back a gasp from what I saw.

The girl in the mirror was beuatiful. Her make- up went perfectly with her pale skin and features. The lip gloss made her pouty lips more fuller than they already were. The eyeliner brought out her brown eyes. The mascara made her eye lashes impossibly long. Her cheeks already had roses on them without the use of blush. All this made a very pretty face.

The dress also made her look beautiful. The dark blue color went well with her ivory skin. The corset made her have a very impressive bust line. It also created a very curvy body.

That girl couldn't possibly me. I tested that theory by walking forward and placing a hand on the mirror. The image of that girl did the same. It truly was me.

I squealed with happiness. "Thanks Alice," I said as I hugged her. She laughed and hugged me back.

"Bella, can you wait in here while I change?," she said as my excitement faded. I nodded and sat on the bed. She grabbed a box from the closet and went to the bathroom.

About ten minutes later, she came out looking impossibly more beautiful than before. Her dress was midnight black and strapless. It was tight to her body, showing it off. It ended right above her knee. Its color contrasted beautifully with her chalk white skin.

"Wow, Alice," I said in awe. She giggled and pulled me to my feet. She pulled me out the door of her room.

Outside was Rosalie, looking, well to put it in one word, hot. She was wearing a backless, red dress. It was tight all the way to her calves, where it ended.

She gave me an icy look then walked to the stairs. She walked down them to where, I suppose, were the guys. I also proceeded to the stairs and walked down them. I heard a sharp in take of breath as I walked down.

There, at the foot of the stairs, stood Jasper, looking gorgeous in a black tuxedo. His mouth was open in shock as he took the sight of me in.

I tripped at the last step because I'm clumsy like that.

Jasper caught me in his arms. He held me there, against his marble- like chest. He pulled back after a minute or two.

"You look beautiful," he whispered. He leaned for a kiss, but Alice had other plans.

"Jasper, don't you dare kiss her. You will mess up her make up," she warned. Jasper snarled at her.

"Jazz, shame on you," I said.

He looked at me sheepishly. "Sorry Bella."

"Jazz?!," Edward said as he laughed. I glared at him. He was an annoying brother.

"Shut up, Edward," both Alice and I said at the same time.

"Sorry Alice," he said.

I turned to Jazz and gave him a quick peck on the mouth. He looked happier.

Edward saw this and had to say something, naturally. "Man, Jasper, you're whipped," he said as he laughed once again.

I opened my mouth to say something, but Alice cut me off. "You're whipped, too. So shut up. Unless you want last times punishment for saying things like that."

Edward looked afraid and shut up.

"Hey, Jasper. What was last times punishment?," I whispered.

"He was not allowed to touch her in any way or form for a month." He paused. "You know what that means."

I laughed silently. Poor Edward.

"So are we leaving yet?," I heard someone say behind me. I turned around and for the first time saw that Emmett and Rosalie were there.

"Yeah," said Alice, Edward, and Jasper at the smae time. I rolled my eyes at this.

"Let's go then."


	13. Chapter 12

_Hi people! I'm sorry for not putting this up sooner, but I was too busy. _

_I'm also going to explain why my Bella is different. I hate Bella as a weakling. I like her to be opinionated, firm, even bossy sometimes. _

_I also know there's probably lots of mistakes in this chapter, so please don't get mad. _

_If I get ten reviews by tomorrow, I'll update then._

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing._

* * *

Chapter 12: The Spring Dance, Or Otherwise Known As Bella's Personal Hell

P.O.V. **Bella**

Outside, Jasper checked if all the instrumants were in his car's trunk and back seat. I saw two guitars and in the back seat, and a drum set in the trunk.

He closed the trunk once satisfied. He took my hand and pulled me to the passengers side. He pulled it open like a perfect gentleman he wasn't.

"Your carriage awaits, my lady," he said making a gesture with his hand. I rolled my eyes and got inside. He ran to his side at vampire speed. As soon as he put on his seat belt, he went speeding to the school.

I sighed because I hated his speed. I turned to my window and looked at the blurred trees that went past us.

"Bella, what's wrong?," I heard Jazz ask.

"I can't dance, like at all," I said dramatically. I heard Jasper laugh and I turned to glare at him.

"That's it. You can't dance, but I can. Trust me, it all has to do with the leading," he said, still smiling. I opened my mouth to disagree, but he laid a finder on my lips to keep me from saying anything.

"You can disagree with me once we danced," he breathed in my face, while looking at me with his depthless, topaz eyes. He was dazzling me and he knew it. I couldn't look away from those eyes. I slowly leaned in to kiss him, but then at the last minute pulled back.

I smirked at him. "You thought dazzling me would work, huh?" He looked sheepish and nodded. "Well, newsflash, Mr. Hale. It ain't workin' no more." I said the last part in slang, exactly like the feeble attempt Mike tried to do yesterday during P.E.

Jazz laughed out loud, as did I. God, Mike was so stupid sometimes.

Jasper took advantage of my laughter and kissed me quickly on the lips. I was startled, but responded. I tried to force him to kiss me harder, but he wouldn't. He just teased me.

He pulled away and I pouted at him.

"Jaaaaaaaaaazzzzzzzzzzzzzz," I whined. He laughed, but then turned abruptly serious.

"I can't Bella. You know that I barely got over my lust for you blood. Don't push it." He paused, then looked at me, grinning wickedly. "But, one thing for sure is that I haven't gotten over my lust for you."

I blushed tomato red with pleasure. He laughed and stroked my cheek.

"Lovely," he murmured. I blushed redder. He was about to lean to kiss me, but I pushed him away.

"Jasper your such a tease," I said, pouting again.

"Yeah, I am. Aren't I?," he said sarcastically. I smacked his head. He rubbed his head and faked a hurt look on his face.

"Bella, you gave me a boo- boo. Can you fix it by kissing it?," he said in a childish voice. I rolled my eyes, but complied; I kissed the top of his head, my lips touching his soft, fair hair.

He laughed. I rolled my eyes again and turned back to the window. We were now near the school, maybe a minute away.

The hairs on my neck stood up because I felt someone staring at me. I turned to Jasper.

"What?," I asked in an annoyed voice.

He studied me for one more minute then said, "You know what, I don't think that you are like Athena anymore. You're more like Psyche, the goddess of desire."

I blushed beet red.

"Well I don't think you're like Apollo," I stated.

"Why not?"

"Because for one Apollo is a man- slut. **(No offense to any Greeks) **He slept with every human and nymph possible, like every other Greek god." I paused and thought about. "Well except Eros, it seems. He was mainly loyal to his wife, Psyche. So you're more like Eros."

He wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Bella, are you describing me as Cupid, a fat baby in diapers?"

I laughed imagining him in huge diapers, holding a bow in one hand and a quiver of arrows in another. He looked hilarious.

"No, dummy. In the Greek version of Cupid, aka Eros, he is a beautiful, **man- sized** god. He is not a fat baby. Plus, he is the god of love, meaning he's the son of Aphrodite, who is beautiful. So, he is supposed to be handsome."

He just stared at me.

"What?!," I exclaimed.

"How do you know so much Greek mythology?"

"I like studying it. It's very interesting," I said. He kept staring.

I glanced out the car window. "You know that we're at the school, right?"

"Yeah."

Silence followed. He kept staring.

"Jasper, if you don't tell me why the hell you won't stop staring at me, I will lock you out of my room today and will not let yo near me for a week," I yelled at him. He finally snapped out of staring at me.

"Bella, I was staring at you because I think that you're older mentally than physically."

I laughed. "Yeah, my mom always says that. She said I was born middle- aged and getting older every year."

He smiled at me flashing his pearly whites.

He glaced at his gold watch on his wrist. "Bella, it's getting late. We should go."

I groaned. "Jazz, no."

He got out and quickly opened my door. I stubbornly didn't move.

"Bella, we can do this the hard way or the easy way. I can carry you inside, but I don't think you want people to see up your alley," he said, glaring at first then laughing at the end. I glared at him.

"I have an idea. How about we do it neither way," I said sweetly. He shook his head and made a move to pick me up. I growled at him.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me," he said. He picked me up bridal style, before I knew what was happening. I shreaked causing some couples in the parking lot to look over. They looked worried.

"Jasper, I'm not going in there. I can't dance. Let me down. NOW," I yelled. I pounded on his chest, but it was like hitting rock so I gave up. I faintly heard some people laughing at my little scene.

Jazz kept walking.

"Fine, I'll walk, but you are going to pay for this later," I said, glaring at him.

He put me down, but not before kissing me. I was momentarily dazed and he had hold me up. I glared at him again.

"What?," he said innocently. I turned around and walked quickly to the gym. I didn't trip once. I know, what a miracle.

Jazz, quickly caught up to me. He grabbed me and turned me around.

"I'm sorry," he said, pouting his full lips.

I glared then my face softened. "Bite me," I said playfully. He laughed, as did I.

He grabbed my hand and twined his long fingers with mine. I smiled at his touch. We walked the rest of the way to the gym hand in hand. I wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

P.O.V. **Jasper**

Every few seconds I would gaze at the goddess beside me. She was so gorgeous. So lovely. She truly was the goddess of desire.

Her full red lips were turned upward in a smile. I wanted to kiss them, but I think Bella would appreciate being dazed again.

At the entrance of the gym, a tired looking male teacher took our tickets. Bella and I proceded to the dance. I saw Alice, Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie already there. They were the only couples slow dancing in the center of the room to a hip hop song. Alice was the first to see us. She walked, or danced rather, to us.

"Alice, can you and Edward help me get the instruments in my car?," I asked. She nodded and went to get Edward. She probably told him in her mind because he came quickly.

I turned to Bella. "Bella, can you wait a while so we can get the instruments?"

"Yes, Jasper. I can take care of myself," she said impaitiently.

"I doubt it," I murmmered, really low so Bella couldn't hear me. I kissed her cheek and walked out with Edward and Alice.

I almost ran to the car, so I could be with my Bella again. I grabbed the drum set and carried it. I waited for Alice and Edward to grab a guitar each. Alice grabbed my bass guitar and Edward grabbed his normal guitar. I also saw Alice grab the tambourine for Bella.

I almost also ran back to the dance. We were quickly let in by the same male teacher. I walked through the children and looked for my angel.

I growled when I found her.

That new vampire, Nicholas, was harrassing her again. I saw him lean to kiss her, but she slapped him before he could. I put the intruments up at the stage, then ran to kick that stupid guy's ass.

No one touches my Bella.

* * *

P.O.V. **Bella**

Just minutes after Jasper left, Nicholas comes to harrass me.

"Hello Isabella," he said that same voice he used on me the first time. I turned to where he was. He was smiling at me with that creepy smile.

"What do you want?," I asked in a bored voice. He laughed a musical laugh.

"You, of course," he said. I glared at him.

"Okay we need to gets some points down between us. Number one: I'm with Jasper and very much in love with him. Number two: I hate you. Number three: I wouldn't go out with you even if you were the last man on earth. I'd rather die a million times over than that."

His face didn't have that stupid smile anymore. His eyes flashed with anger. "You'll change your mind," he said as he leaned in to kiss me.Just when his lips were about to touch mine, I slapped him. My hand hurt like hell, but it felt good to do that.

Nicholas looked mega pissed. He was about to force himself on me again when Jazz came. Jasper himself looked really angry.

"What the hell do you want with my girlfriend?," Jazz asked in a beautiful, yet deadly voice. He really did look ready to kill.

"Nothing," Nicholas mumbled. He walked away, but not before glaring at Jasper. Jasper, himself, growled at him. Jazz also looked like he was about to rip him to pieces and I could feel it coming from him.

I layed a comforting hand on Jasper's arm. "No, Jazz."

He relaxed and became calm. He turned to me and smiled apologically. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "No. You shouldn't be sorry. He should be sorry."

Jasper stared into my eyes with such intensity, I wanted to turn away. Yet I couldn't. I stared back. His liquid topaz eyes burned into my chocolate brown ones. The moment wasn't a show of love, yet it was intimate. This moment showed we weren't just a normal couple, we were best friends, who understood each other without the use of words. It showed that our love was true and that we were soulmates.

But, someone had to ruin it. Didn't they?

In Alice came, barging in. She pulled on my arm. "Bella, Jasper. We need to go up right _now_, " she said, emphasizing the word now. We both snapped out our moment and walked hand in hand after Alice.

We stepped up to the platform that was going to be our stage. There was a mike there, set up and ready for me. I also spotted a tambourine for me next to it on the floor. I saw Edward already holding his guitar. Alice was already seated near the drums. Jazz had his bass guitar already, too. _Stupid vampire speed._

I quickly attempted to get on the stage by jumping, but fell off. I tried and failed many times, until I asked Jasper to lift me up. He complied.

I grabbed the mike and tested it. It worked, so I picked up the tambourine.

I cleared my throat. It caught the attention of everyone in the room. "Hi everyone. Okay, so our teacher asked us to perform today, and we accepted," I paused as a cheer from the kids in my music class went up. I smiled. "We're going to perform Lips of an Angel by Hinder, The Ghost of You by My Chemical Romance, and Dig by Incubus." Some people cheere, others groaned. The people that groaned probably didn't like rock music. Well I was going to change their minds.

"Okay, that's pretty much it. So get ready to rock," I said, yelling the last part. Another cheer went up.

I gave the signal to to Jazz and Edward. They started playing as I started beating my tambourine. After a while I started singing. The people went wild. I smiled mentally.

Being on stage was, well to put it simply, exhilarating. The noise of the crowd loving your performance. The tap of feet as they danced and moved around to the beat of the songs. The heat of movement. The energy coming from everyone. The power to forget who you are and focus on the music. The unity and perfection of everything. It was all so energetic, so exiting. It felt fullfilling. No wonder everyone wanted to be a rock star.

Then it came to an end. The moment only took about fifteen minutes, yet it felt as if was an eternity and a second at the same time. I really didn't want it to end.

Everyone clapped to us. They whistled, cheered, and yelled for an encore. I smiled, but said we couldn't and that the DJ was going to play more music. I thanked them all and bowed. They cheered again.

I carefully got off the stage, because there weren't any stairs. I almost did it, but I eventually fell down. Instead of falling on my butt, I landed in Jasper's arms. I smiled at him. He grinned back, showing me his perfect teeth.

"So, Mr. Hale, did you like our performance?"

"Yes I did," he said, as he nuzzled my neck. I took a sharp intake off breath.

"Mmm... what did you the most?"

"Your angel voice."

I laughed. "Well I liked your performance. It was perfect."

He kept nuzzling my neck.

"Hey, Jazz. Can you put me down?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Fine, I won't dance with you," I said. I slapped my hand over my mouth. The last part slipped out.

"Okay," he said. He put my feet firmly on the floor.

He took my hand. "Let's dance," he said. His eyes shined with happiness, so I just couldn't say no.

"Fine, but with my clumsiness we'll probably destroy the gym," I whined. He laughed and shook his head.

He picked me up by the waist and set my feet on top of his. Then, we started twirling. It was so fun, and it didn't take much work on my part.

I laughed with happiness. "This is so fun. Remind me to dance with you again."

He smiled at me. "Will do." Then his face became serious. He looked into my eyes. " I love you, Bells."

"I love you Jazz," I said staring into the golden pools that were his eyes.

I realized all I needed was Jasper by my side to face all the obstacles in the future I might have. I might lose my family, become poor, and perhaps die, but all of it wouldn't matter if I got to spend one more day with Jasper.

As Jasper was about to lean in and kiss me, I collapsed. The last thing I saw was Jasper's glorious face staring worriedly at me. Then it all went black.


	14. Chapter 13

_Okay, I know it's really short, but please don't get mad. I think it also needs more drama, but I typed it pretty fast. Read and Review! Bye!_

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing._

* * *

Chapter 13: Forever With Love, or Death Without It

P.O.V. **Bella**

I woke up in a strange room. It was white, and smelled like a hospital. I put two and two together, and realized that I was in fact in a hospital.

I looked at my arms and saw some needles coming out of them. I touched my nose and felt one of those things they put in your nose that gives off oxygen. I ripped it off. I also took out the needles, flinching as I did. I hated needles.

When I was done, I saw Dr. Cullen come in.

"Well I see we're up," he said with a hint of amusement.

I smiled sheepishly. "Yeah."

His calm face became serious. "Bella, I think you realize that I'm not here for a social call. We need to discuss soething really delicate concerning you health."

"Yes. What is it?," I said calmly, when I felt the opposite. I felt anxious about what happened. The only thing I remember is fainting.

"Bella, you have..., how shall I put." He paused looking at me with sorrow.

"Dr. Cullen, please tell me. It doesn't matter how bad it is. I'd rather know the truth than live dreading and being afraid of what I have"

"You have brain cancer, Bella," he said, very straightforward.

"Wha...WHAT?"

"You have brain cancer," he repeated.

I couldn't take it in. I mean, in my family no one has ever had brain cancer or any other cancer. "No, you must have it wrong. I mean, I've never even had headaches or anything like that. You _must _have it wrong," I said desperately.

"No, Bella. It's all right, every test and result is right. It grieves me to say this, but you have cancer," he said in a soft voice.

I broke down crying. My cheeks burned with hot tears. Then I realized something. "Dr. Cullen, can you do chemo therapy on me?"

"No. Your cancer is far to advanced. Your case is very special. You haven't shone any symtoms until yesterday."

"How much time until I... I...?" I couldn't bring myself to finish the question.

"About five to six months."

I cried harder, then I became furious. I stood up and picked up a vase from the table in the corner of the room. "It's not fair!," I yelled as I threw the vase at a wall. It shattered to tiny pieces. That's how I felt. In pieces. So broken up over my future death. The pieces were of my broken heart.

All I could think about was Jasper. How I was going to miss him. How forever was never going to happen for me or him. Maybe fate just didn't want it so.

On piece landed at my foot and I picked it up.

The piece reflected my face. It showed a girl with a very red face and tears streaming down her face. I dropped the piece and it shattered to many pieces. I sunk to the floor.

"It's not fair," I repeated, defeated. Carlisle, who watched my scene quietly, patted my shoulder comfortably. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours, but it was only a minute or two.

I heard Carlisle clear his throat. I looked up at him. "Bella, there is another way. You could become one of us," he suggested.

My face brightened then darkened. "I don't know if Jasper wants to. I don't want him to know that I have cancer, so he would take pity on me and change me. I want him to change me because he wants to."

I looked into Carlisle's eyes. His were so similar to his son's. "Please don't tell him or any one else except my father about this," I whispered. He nodded reluctantly.

"Thank you," I whispered again. My eyes burned with gratitude toward him.

He cleared his throat again. "Jasper is going to come soon. I suggest that you get back in bed so he won't get worried." He paused and looked around the room. "I'll pick up the mess right now."

I looked down, ashamed. "I'm sorry."

"No it's okay. That vase was getting old anyway." He went around the room holding a bag he took out of a drawer in the room, and picked up the mess in vampire speed. He soon gathered all the pieces and threw them in the trash can.

He advance to the door, but not before turning back and saying, "If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me." Then he was gone.

I walked to the bed and sat down on it. I looked down at myself and saw that I was still wearing yesterday's dress. It was unwrinkled, as if I had barely put it on.

I stood up and went to the bathroom in another corner of the room. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked really pale and the mascara applied yesterday ran down my cheeks. I pumped some soap form a container and scrubbed my face clean with it. I rinsed it off and looked at myself again. I still looked pale, but the hot water caused me to have my constant blush on my cheeks again. I looked better, even if slightly.

I sat down on top of the lid of the toilet. There was so much I wanted to do. See the world. Live a life with Jasper. Be a vampire someday. These wishes were shattered, just like the vase I threw. Maybe deep down inside of me, I knew I wasn't going to have those wishes come true. I also knew I wasn't good enough for Jasper. He was perfect, while I was so normal. He was better than me. So much better.

I decided that I was going to die one way or the other. Either by cancer or by becoming a vampire. Death was so near, I could feel it.

I heard the door open, so I walked back to the room. There, sitting on my bed, was my Greek god. He looked worried, yet so beautiful.

I went over and sat on his lap. He took me in his arms and stroked my hair. I missed him.

"What's wrong?," he asked.

"Nothing. I was just really tired, with the dance and preparing the perfomance," I lied. Then I playfully added, "You know some of us aren't vampires who have nothing to do at night other than watch the human sleep."

He laughed, but his eyes were still worried. "Are you sure that's all?"

"Yes," I lied again.

"Okay, if you say so." He grinned mischievely at me. "So where were we yesterday?"

"I think I know." I leaned in and kissed him. We were still kissing when we heard the door open again.

"Well I see you have recovered," I heard Alice say. I pushed Jasper and his soft, sweet lips away and jumped to hug Alice.

"Hi, Alice."

"Hi to you too," She said in an amused voice, hugging me back.

"I hate you Alice," I heard Jazz say.

Alice let me go and walked to stand in front of Jasper. "I hate you too, Jasper. That and all I did was break up a kiss. God, it's not as if you won't have anymore."

Jazz didn't say anything, just snarled at her. Alice smirked at him. I laughed. They both turned to glare at me.

"Jasper, don't glare at me. I won't let you touch me for a week, if you keep doing it," I threatened. He immediatly stopped.

I smirked at him. "That's what I thought." Alice cracked up, but then stopped when Jasper sent her a murderous look.

"So, to change subjects, what do you think of going to our house today?," she said. I nodded enthuastically.

"Yeah, Bella let's go. You'll have fun playing truth or dare today," Jasper put in. I shook my head quickly, but Alice already grabbed my arm and started telling me who would play. I sighed and listened to her. There is no saying no to Alice.

"So Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, you, and me. It's gonna be so much fun," she squealed. I rolled my eyes at her excitement.

She kept babbling about the fun we were going to have, as she pulled me out of the room. I pulled Jasper along with me. He went very unwillingly. I bit back a snarl at him.

Alice checked me out of the hospital at the reception desk. I saw the receptionist sending Jasper looks and showing her, um.., "wealth" to Jasper. I was about to tell her off, when Jasper grabbed me and kissed me in front of her. I opened my eyes a little bit, and saw the receptionist glaring at me and looking green with envy. I smiled against his lips.

He let me go and followed Alice out, pulling me along.

I looked up at Jasper. Even in the gray sky, he looked glorious. He was better than me and I knew it. He was too good.

I resolved to spend the time I had left with him, so that when he realized my imperfection, I would atleast have some memories of him until my death.

I knew my death wouldn't destroy the love I have for Jasper.


	15. Chapter 14

_Sorry it's late, but it's here though. Read and Review! It's a short chapter._

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own this_

* * *

Chapter 14: Facing The Ugliness In A Beauty

P.O.V. **Rosalie**

"That human girl, what's her face," I started saying, but Emmett inturrupted rudely saying, "Bella."

I glared at him. He quickly shut up.

"As I was saying, that human girl, _Bella_, " I put malice in the word. "She is also going to play?"

"Yes," he said quietly.

I growled in anger. That stupid, little bitch shouldn't even come to this house. All that time covering our tracks, keeping our true identies a secret, and it was all done in vain. That human is not even worth it.

Oh, and Jasper. Jasper can burn in hell for all I care. He exposed us, just so he can have that stupid human girl.

If that girl ever slips up, I'll be sure to be the first to slit her throat. That sweet smelling blood won't save her from me.

That bitch is going down if she even peeps a word in my presence.

* * *

P.O.V. **Bella**

"Bella, are you sure you're up for this?," Jasper asked for the millionth time. He was totally getting on my nerves.

I rolled my eyes at the car window. The plants were blurring past, so fast that I did not know which were trees and which were bushes. I turned to him.

"Yes, for the last freaking time!," I yelled at him. He shut up. I felt immediatly guilty because it wasn't his fault, he was just worried about me. He was also closer to the truth than he thought.

No, I wasn't up for anything. I was miserable, desperate, and felt so hollow inside.It's not everyday I learn that I'm going to die.

I looked over at Jasper. I smiled apologetically. He smiled back and nodded. He understood.

I was awed by him. How was I, a simple, average seventeen- year- old, able to have him? He was too good. Too Beautiful. Too trustworthy. Too understanding. All so perfect. Better than me.

I shook those thoughts out of my head. I couldn't, shouldn't think that. I had to think positive if I were to ever spend eternity with him. I want him to be with me, forever.

I love him so much. Too much, maybe.

I turned to him again and looked at his lips. They were pink, perfect, and full. I reached over and traced them with my finger. His lips turned up into a smile as he peered at me from the corner of his eyes.

I withdrawed my hand, but he grabbed it. He put it to kiss mouth and kissed it, like a gentleman in the past. I blushed red at his show of affection.

I heard Alice giggle in the front seat. I smiled at her in the mirror. She flashed me her pearly whites.

The car quickly stopped in front of the Cullen's house. It was still as amazing and beautiful as I had seen it the first time. It took my breath away.

Alice hopped out of the car and ran to the door of the house. Therewas Edward, holding open his arms for Alice. They embraced and held each other. They gave each other a quick peck on the lips and went inside.

I smiled at them. They truly made a perfect couple.

I heard Jasper get out of the car and slam his door. I aldo heard him close Alice's door because in her haste she forgot to close it.

I unbuckled my seat belt and was about to open the door, but Jasper beat me to it.

"Come on, Bell. Let's get inside," he said, as he held out a hand to help me out. I took it, but he wouldn't help me. He picked me up bridal style instead. I shrieked in surprise.

He laughed. I protested, but he wouldn't listen. He held me closer for a moment, then shut up my protesting by putting his mouth on mine. At first, I was stunned, but then I returned the chaste kiss eagerly. It was sweet, like him. I didn't want it to end, but his control was only so much. He let me breath as he walked inside. He put me down on the steps and opened the door.

As soon as he opened it, he was tackle by a very angry looking Rosalie. It sounded like rocks crashing into each other. Very giant hard rocks.

I let out a gasp and cursed silently out of surprise.

She looked murderous. Her once perfect, wavy hair was frizzing and messy as she tackled my boyfriend. Her face was full of hatred. She did not look so beautiful in my eyes anymore. Under all beauty, there is ugliness.

Today, I hated her even more. Her beauty hid her ugliness that was jealousy, hate, and vanity. They say beauty is only skin deep, and it's true for her.

Her anger did not last long for Jasper did something to her. She got off him and curled up into a ball. She began rocking herself and whimpering. I could see her shoulders shake with dry sobs. If she could cry, she'd be bawling now.

I turned to Jasper in horror. I did hate Rosalie more than ever, but even she didn't deserve this.

"Please, Jazz don't," I pleaded. He looked surprised I said this, but he reluctantly stopped. I walked carefully to the now calm Rosalie.

Her usually topaz eyes were pitch black when she saw me approached. She snarled at me, but I got closer. I held out my hand to help her up, but she slapped it away.

Now I was pissed.

"You know Rosalie, I don't think you're being fair. In fact, you're acting like a total bitch." I stopped to sneer at her. She looked like she was about to kill me, but Jasper growled at her.

"All I did was fall in love with your brother. Is that a great sin? To fall in love?," I questioned her. A booming growl escaped from her throat. "Well, if it was, then when we die we're all going to hell, aren't we? Especially the ones whose love was true, like mine and Jasper's, Alice and Edward's, and yours and Emmett's."

Her face became more relaxed, but the rage was still there. I took advantage of this.

"Look I'll ignore you, and you ignore me, deal?," I compromised. Her angry face became impassive, but she nodded. Her beauty returned.

I was about to turn to Jasper, but she said something. "You're not so stupid, human. I see he chose one of the best humans, even though they are all the lowest of the lows," she spat. I was about to say something back, but she walked away at vampire speed.

I turned around to Jazz. "Well that was..., um, interesting," he said. I nodded and sighed. He took my hand and drew comforting circles on it. I looked at him appreciativally.

I looked down at my clothes and saw that I was still wearing yesterdays dress. My bust line still seemed larger than ususal and I noticed the skirt part of the dress was kind of short. I flushed with embarrassment. Jasper noticed my blush.

"Bell, why are you blushing?," he said smiling.

My heart fluttered at his smile, but I answered the question with one of my own. "Why are you calling me Bell?"

"Because I want to have a special name for you that no one else calls you, just like when you call me Jazz. No one else calls me that," he explained. "So now that I've answered your question, will you answer mine?"

I made a show of thinking about it, but then just said no. He didn't give, though. He used his persuasive skills. At first he begged, then he commanded. He gave up on that, then went on trying to tickle it out of me. That didn't work, so he tried to kiss it out of me. He kissed my neck, cheeks, eyelids, hands, shoulders, nose, and he kissed my mouth the last. He pried it out of me there.

"Okay fine, I'll tell you," I said after he kissed me about five times on the lips. He waited for me to say it.

"I noticed that my dress was very inapropriate. There happy?," I said. He looked me over, from head to toe, with a complimenting gaze.

I smacked his arm. "What the hell, Jazz?" He looked at me sheepishly. I rolled my eyes.

"So where's Alice? I need some clothes to wear and a shower," I said to him.

"Speak of the devil," I heard Jazz mumble. I saw Alice skip down the stairs. I guessed she already heard me or she saw this in a vision, because she picked me up and threw me over her shoulder. Before I could even protest, she ran to her room and left me in her bathroom.

She dropped me off there and went back to get some clothes for me. She gave me a pile of clothes and a towel. She instructed me where to find everything I need such as soap and shampoo.

I took a quick shower and threw on the clothes Alice gave me. The clothes consisted of undergarments, form fitting blue jeans, and a black shirt that said "Bite Me." I laughed at the shirt and thought it was typical Alice.

I took a deep breath and turned the knob of the door.

I hope that Alice doesn't make me dod something stupid as a dare.


	16. Chapter 15

_Hi all readers! I have updated today. It's yet another short chapter, but there is second part to this. This chapter and the next is the truth or dare game. _

_On another not, I have decided to make this story longer than the nineteen chapters I originally planned. It's probably going to be about twenty two to thirty. I made it longer because I need to explain why Nicholas is there, put in Victoria and James, give some romantic moments for Jazz and Bella, and a put in a whole lot of stuff. _

_**Disclaimer: **_

* * *

Chapter 15: You're A Hot, Sexy Girl/Guy Thing. If You Were A Real Girl, I Would Totally Hit On You

P.O.V. **Bella**

When I opened the door, something cold grabbed my arm and pulled me out. I looked foward to see a very worried Alice.

"Alice, what did yo-," I began to ask, but she cut me off.

"We know about your sickness. I just saw it in a vision an hour before we picked you up at the hospital," she said. My face dropped. I walked to her bed and sat on it. She followed suit.

"Oh," was all I could manage.

Silence followed.

"So when are you going to tell Jasper so he can change you?," she asked.

"I'm not telling him at all," I stated. She looked confused and had another emotion on her face that I couldn't place. It looked like anger, but why would she be angry.

"Bella, you need to tell him. He needs to know so he can change you before you..."She didn't finish her sentence.

"Just say it, Alice. I'm going to die," I whispered. She layed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay. You won't die. He'll change you. I saw it."

I turned to her with a hopeful expression. "Did I tell him about my illness before he changed me?"

"Yes," she said happily. My face turned dark again.

"Then I'm not telling him," I said.

Alice looked confused. "Why not?"

"Because I don't want to be changed out of pity; I want to be changed out of love. If I told him and he changed me immediatly after that, it would seem as if he did out of pity. But if he decided to change me without knowing the truth, it would show he really loves me," I explained.

"I see,"she said.

Silence followed again.

"So, you're not going to tell him?"

"That's right," I said.

She nodded in understandment.

"Alice, can you promise not tell him?"

She hesitated, but the said, "I won't tell him."

I hugged her. She truly was like the sister I never had.

"Thanks, Ally. You're a good sister," I said, smiling shyly. She beamed back.

"Does that mean you'll go shopping with me?," she asked lightly, intellegently changing the subject.

I groaned. "No It doesn't, but since you're doing me a favor I'll go once."

She squealed with pleasure. I laughed at her.

"Bell, Alice. Are you done yet? We want to start a game here!," I heard Jasper yell.

Alice looked at me and said, "Ready?"

"No, but I'm gonna be forced to go. Just pick me up already."

She giggled and threw me over her shoulder. The movement knocked the air out of me, but before I could even breath in we were already downstairs, in the living room. She set me down next to Jazz on a loveseat. She walked, or waltz really, to sit next to Edward on a sofa.

I also noticed Emmett and Rosalie on another loveseat. Emmett was grinning, while Rosalie looked at her nails, bored.

Alice cleared her throat. "So you guys ready?" As she said this she magically extracted a bottle from behind her back. Where she got it, I don't know.

There was a chorus of yeah's from everyone, except me. Everyone stood up and moved to the coffee table in the middle of the room. They sat eaither on their knees or on their behinds. I sat and pulled my legs up. I hugged them to me.

"Okay the rules are that who ever spins it isn't the one who asks questions or gives dares, they are the ones who get asked questions or dared by the person who the bottle points at. All clear?"

Another chorus of yeah's went up.

"How about Bella goes first?," Edward suggested. I gulped, but nodded.

I grabbed the bottle as if it were going to explode, and spun it. It spun hard at first, then slowly toward the end. The whole time it went Alice, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, me, Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, until I lost track of who it pointed at.

It slowed down until it stopped at Alice.

"Truth or dare?," she asked.

I scrammbled for an answer. "Umm... Dare. No, I mean truth."

She smirked. "Dare it is." She paused to think about it. "Oh, I know," she said, as she smiled evily.

I crossed my fingers and prayed to god that Alice wouldn't make do something embarassing.

She scooted close to me and whispered so low that I had to strain my ears to hear her. "I dare you to go shopping with me and to make Jasper shop with me too. You have to convince him right now," she said.

I guess my prayers were answered, but something worse happened.

"Right now?," I whispered. She nodded. I sighed and turned to Jasper.

"Hey Jasper," I said flirtatiously. I batted my eyeslashes at him and smiled seductively. I bet I looked really stupid, but Jasper seemed to buy it. His eyes kind of glazed over.

"So Jasper can you do me a favor?," I asked him, pouting slightly.

He stared at my lips and nodded. I got a bit closer, until I could breath into his face.

"Will you go shopping with Alice?," I breathed. He nodded helplessly. Alice squealed with happiness and hugged him. Jazz broke out of his trance and glared at me. I shrugged and smiled sheepishly. I felt furious waves coming from him.

"Bella, I'm getting back at you for this," he hissed. I stared at him, surprised. _Can we say temper problem? I sure can._

"You need anger management," Alice mumbled. Evryone laughed, except Jasper, but he looked like he was about to. He eventually cracked a grin.

"So who's next?," asked Alice.

"I am," volunteered Emmett. I was impressed by his courage. The poor man doesn't know what's coming.

He picked up the bottle and spun it. The bottle went quicker than when I spun it, so it took longer to stop. Eventually it did stop on... Me.

I looked at Emmett surprised. "Truth or Dare?," I asked.

"Dare," he said bravely. _Mmm... I wonder what I'm going to make him do._ I thought about it then grinned evilly.

"Emmett, come here," I asked. He moved closer so I can tell him.

"I want you to drees up like Avril Lavigne, with the clothes, the makeup, hair, and everything. Then, go through Thriftway singing 'Girlfriend' loudly and offkey to every guy you see, while dancing next to them. Then you have bat your eyelashes at them and make a kissy face at them," I whispered, lowly so no one can hear.

He looked horrified. "You're an evil girl, Bella."

I grinned. "So I've been told."

I saw Alice grin knowingly, probably because she already "saw" the dare already.

She stood up in one lithe movement. "Come on Emmett, I have everything you need upstairs."

Emmett glared at her as if it were her fault, but he stood up anyway. They ran to Alice's room to get ready.

I heard some screams of horror, tinkling laughs, and some groans coming from upstairs. I had difficulty repressing a laugh.

I heard a huge thump on the roof, then some giggles coming from Alice. I laughed at that, wondering what was happening. A couple more groans came from upstairs, then it went silent.

I looked at the stairs and saw two white blurs coming from upstairs. I noticed one of the blurs had long blond hair with pink streaks in it, and short shorts on extremely chalk- white hairy legs.

The blurs stopped right infront of me. I cracked up at what I saw.

There, in front of me, was a very angry Emmett. He had really short shorts, that ended a little bit less than mid- thigh. He had on a red halter top, and a bra underneath it that was also red. He had some flats on his large feet. The wig went past his, umm... fake boobs. On his face, he wore mascara, lip gloss, eyeliner, and blush. he would have looked like a girl because of his features, but then you saw his huge muscles and his hulking body and you knew he was a guy.

I stood up and poked his fake boobs. It felt like it was filled with something liquidy. "Are these real or is it a water bra?," I asked teasingly.

"Yeah, they are real. I got a boob job in Alice's room," He said sarcastically." Of course it's a freaking waterbra!," he growled between his perfect teeth. I laughed again. _He was just so freaking funny when he's mad._

I looked around and saw everyone laughing silently, even Rosalie. Jasper saw me look at him. He stood up.

He highfived me and said, "Nice job, Bell." I grinned.

"Okay, now we need to leave everyone. Emmett's dare isn't finished yet," I said. Everyone stood up, still laughing at Emmett.

As Jasper passed Emmett, he said, " You're a hot sexy girl/guy thing. If you were a real girl, I would totally hit on you." Jasper laughed as Emmett growled at him.

He looked ready to choke him, but I interfered. "If you hurt one hair on his pretty blonde head, I'll add on to the dare."

Emmett stopped. Jasper was about to laugh in triumph, but he realized what I said. "Pretty?," he asked unbelieving.

I nodded. "Girls are pretty. Guys are supposed to be hot or handsome, but not pretty," he complained. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, Jasper," I said.

"Yeah?"

"Do me a favor and shut up." He closed his mouth and followed me out of the door.


	17. Chapter 16

_Hi again!!! I got many reviews last chapter, so I wanted to thank all those who reviewed. As many of you have probably noticed, I do not reply to reviews. I will reply if you ask me to or if you have a question. _

_Read and Review this chapter!_

_I will probably post once a week or maybe twice depending on how much I get done. Byes!_

_**Disclaimer: **_

* * *

Chapter 16: You killed Squishy!

P.O.V. **Bella**

Emmett was sending me weird, angry vibes the whole way to Thriftway. He scowled at me, too. I simply shrugged them off.

At the Thriftway, he looked scared. I laughed as I pointed at him. He glowered at me, then walked to the store. Everyone followed him, snickering behind their hands.

I caught up to him as he stepped inside. "Come on, Emmy. Show those hot, sexy boys what you're made of." He snarled at me, but didn't respond.

I saw a guy with long pitch black hair that looked died. His face was beautiful and he had black lipstick on. He would have been mistakened for a girl because of his perfect features, but he did not have breasts and he had some guy features. He had broad shoulders, a strung square jaw, longish nose, and his height was longer than a girl's. His whole attire was black. His blue eyes looked amused when he saw Emmett.

"Pounce on him, tiger," I said.

Emmett glared at me then went up to the guy. He opened his mouth and sang in a high pitched pretty voice.

_Hey, hey! You, you!,_

_I don't like your girlfriend,_

_No way, no way!_

_I think you need a new one,_

_Hey, hey! You, you! _

_I could be your girlfriend._

_Hey, hey! You, you!_

_I know that you like me,_

_No way, no way! _

_No it's a secret,_

_Hey, hey! You, you!_

_I want to be your girlfriend._

Emmett danced sexily near the guy. I started having a laughing fit at the goth looking guy's expression. He looked really creeped out and surprised. I felt my face flush as I laughed.

I saw another guy walk near us, probably wondering what the comotion was. Thsi guy had light brown and was average in his features. I signaled Emmett to "pounce on him." Emmett looked at me, disgusted. I laughed and kept pointing. He sighed and complied.

_You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

_She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

I laughed harder this time. The guy ran away from Emmett. I guess he doesn't like Emmett's sexy dance.

Then I saw a really good-looking red haired guy. His tight green shirt showed off his body and his twinkling green eyes. He smiled when he saw Emmett.

I signaled Emmett and he complied.

When Emmett finished his sexy dance, the red haired guy winked at him. I cracked up so hard at Emmett's creeped out and scared expression. Emmett pratically ran to me.

I saw the goth kid leave and so did the blonde guy who was still watching Emmett.

"Can we leave now, Bella? It's creepy here," he whispered in a frightened voice.

I couldn't answer for a while because I was laughing so hard. "Emmy, maybe you should ask him out?"

"Beeeeeellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," he whined.

I laughed, then said, "Fine, we'll leave after on more guy."

"Okay," he sighed in relief.

I heard Rosalie crack up behind me. I forgot all about them, but I had no time to apologize because I found Emmett's next victim. Or maybe the victim is Emmett.

It was Mike Newton. He had a bottle of coke in one hand and chips in the other. Mike saw me and approached me. He completely ignored that Emmett was there, so he threw everything he had in his hands when Emmett began singing and dancing.

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

Mike looked terrified. "Umm... I think I'll be leaving now, Bella. Bye," he said, then dashed madly away from pretty little Emmett.

Emmett turned to me. "Now can we go?"

"Okay, little Emmy."

He scowled at me, but stepped out of the store anyway.

Everyone followed him and got into the car as soon as we reached it.

Edward drove like a maniac home. Thankfully we didn't turn into a SUV pretzel. That and I was already used to Jasper's speed.

When we arrived, we immediatly went to finish the game. At the living room, we all sat down. Emmett still looked like an Avril Lavigne impersonator, but he didn't seem to mind.

"So who's next?," chirped Alice. I rolled my eyes at her cheerfullness.

"I am," said Edward. He grabbed the bottle and spun it. Around and around it went until it landed on Jasper.

"So truth or dare, Edward?"

"Truth," he said.

"What a chicken," I mumbled. Edward scowled at me, but then turned his attention back to Jasper.

"Have you ever gone comando because you thought Alice would find it sexy?," he said mischievously.

Edward looked like he would have blushed if he were human. He opened his mouth and said something I couldn't hear.

"What?," I asked.

"Yes," he mumbled louder this time. I laughed so hard. Jasper cracked up as did the others.

"Edward that...haha... does not seem...haha... sexy...haha.. to me," I said as I laughed. Edward glared at me and then at the rest of his family. Even at Alice, who was also laughing.

"I hate you all," he hissed.

"Aww, poor little Eddykins is angry now," Jazz said. Edward growled and pounced on him. Edward kept Jasper in a headlock until Jasper gave up.

"So, who's next?," I asked after everyone settled down.

"I am," Alice said cheerfully. She spun the bottle until it landed on Rosalie. Rosalie grinned evilly at this.

"Truth or dare?," she said.

"Truth," she chirped.

"So, did _you _it sexy when Edward went comando?," Rosalie said.

"Yes," she whispered, embarassed. I laughed harder this time. I felt tears flow out my eyes because I laughed do hard. I felt everyone stare at me.

"What?," I asked, confused.

"Are you crying?," they all asked in unision.

"Yes, because I'm laughing so hard," I explained.

"Oh," they all went. I let out a chuckle then we all went back to the game.

"Who wants to go next?," Alice asked.

"I will," said Jazz. He spun it until it landed on Emmett.

"Truth or dare?," he said.

"Dare," Jazz replied. My boyfriend is a brave, brave man, er, vampire.

Emmett thought about it for a moment, then grinned wickedly. He scooted closer to Jazz and whispered something in his ear. Jasper's eyes became wide with fright.

"No, not that. He'll kill me," Jasper pleaded. Emmett shook his head. Jasper groaned and stood up. He walked to where I saw Edward's piano last time. I heard a loud crash and pings coming from that room. I stood up, as did the others, only they stood gracefully. I ran as fast as I could without trripping to see what happened. What I saw made me gasp.

There, in front of a wall, was a broken heap that was Edward's beautiful piano. I looked over to see Edward. His face looked like he was about to cry. Then abruptly, he growled at Jasper and Emmett.

"You destroyed the precious," he snarled. Emmett and Jazz both looked terrified. They ran out the front door in an inhuman pace and Edward followed.

"Edward is the fastest runner in the family," Alice whispered to me. I pitied the poor fools who broke "the precious".

"Alice, why does Edward call it the precious?," I asked, curious. She shrugged.

Then I heard some scuffles and whimpering coming from the living room. I walked there, almost gracefully. There, on the ground, sat a terrified looking Emmett and a wide eyed Jasper. Edward was standing in front of them, looking really pissed off.

"So, who's going to pay for a new precious?," Edward hissed.

Jasper and Emmett looked at each other and said, "we both will," at the same time. Edward growled one more time, then sat down. Jasper righted himself, then sent calming waves to everyone.

Rosalie, Alice, and I all sat down next to our respective partners.

"Okay, since the last person to go is Rosalie, it's only fair that Edward gets to ask her because he hasn't asked anyone yet," stated Alice. No one said anything, but they merely nodded.

"Rosalie, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Edward looked thoughtful for a moment until his face became serious. "Did Emmett kill Squishy?"

"Yes," she said mildly surprised. _Who the hell is Squishy?,_ I thought. I didn't have time to ponder it because Edward let out a muderous growl and attacked Emmett.

"You killed Squishy!," Edward kept yelling over and over again as he punched Emmett. Emmett wasn't able to hit back because he was too busy trying to protect himself.

"Alice, who's Squishy?," I whisper. Suddenly Edward stopped beating up Emmett. He had a faraway look to his eyes.

"Squishy was my beautiful pet hamster. He would scuttle and sqeak all the time. He was the ultimate joy in my life, after Alice. I named that sweet little hamster squishy because he was squishy and he would sqeal with joy when I squeezed him. I loved that little hamster so much," he stopped to glare and point at Emmett. "That is until that poor excuse of a vampire killed him. My life isn't worth living after squishy," he said. He let out a sob when he finished.

I stared at him surprised. _He's mad over a stupid hamster, _I thought. _God he's weird._

"Edward I know it's heartbreaking and stuff, but I think your taking this a little overboard. It was just a little hamster," I said.

"Don't you dare insult Squishy's memory," he growled as he pounced on me. I covered my face with my arms as I waited for an impact. I heard laughter when I was about to be attacked. _Someone must hate me,_ I thought.

After a while, I still hadn't felt anything, so I risked a look. Edward was on the floor laughing like a maniac over nothing. I looked at Jasper and understood.

"Umm... Jasper. Your family creeps me out, so remind me never to play truth or dare with you guys," I told him.

Jasper nodded as he laughed at Edward laughing. I was still creeped out, but I had nothing to do so I laughed along with them.

_Note #3 to self: If you can't beat 'em, join 'em._


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Guardian Angel

P.O.V. **Bella**

After the dance and the truth or dare game, everything went back to normal. Time went on and March flew past.

April was, well to put it in one word, wet. It rained practically everyday. It suited me because Jasper was never away because of a sunny day. He was away when he needed to hunt.

May was beautiful. There was so many flowers because of the rain. Outside the air smelled like fresh flowers everyday.

School is ending soon, on June 15, in about ten days. The school prom is also coming soon, the Friday before school is out. Jasper asked me to the prom and I readily accepted, knowing I won't trip while dancing.

Jasper was always romantic. He would sometimes bring me flowers, or randomly compliment me. I blushed every time causing him to compliment me on my blush.

I love him so much. I sometimes want to break down and tell him the truth about my illness. Maybe one day I will.

"Jasper where are you leading me?," I asked for the millionth time. He responded me by chuckling.

He had me blind folded as he carried me on his back. I was holding his guitar by its strap in my hand, trying not to let it get blown away. I felt Jasper pull it out of my hand and carry it himself.

"You know that I hate surprises, Jazz," I told him.

"Yes I know it, Bell," he replied in his beautiful voice. I was momentarily dazzled by his gorgeous voice, but snapped out of it.

"Tell me where we're going," I breathed in his ear. He let out a shaky no. I scowled and stayed quiet the rest of the trip, which was about a minute.

"Can I take the blindfold off now?," I whined.

"Not yet, love," he said. He put me down on the ground. I wobbled slightly, but regained my balance after a while. He put his hand on the small of my back and led me somewhere. I tripped a couple of times, but he caught me.

"Are we there yet?," I asked.

"Yes."

"Can I take off the blindfold?"

"Yes." I took it off the blindfold. My eyes hurt as they ujusted to the bright light. I blinked a couple of times and I regained my sight. I gasped at the sight in front of me. It was lovely.

_"The meadow was small, perfectly round, and filled with wildflowers- violet, yellow, and soft white. Somewhere nearby, I could hear the bubbling music of a stream. The sun was overhead, filling the circle with sunshine. I walked slowly slowly, awestruck, through the grass, swaying flowers, and warm gilded air." __**(Pg 259, paperback)**_

I spun to see Jasper, but all I saw was his guitar.

"Jasper, where are you?," I called.

"Here, Bell," he responded. I turned to where I heard his voice from. I saw him hidden by shadows. I beckoned him to step into the sun with me. I already knew it wouldn't hurt him, so what harm could it do.

He wouldn't come closer to me. I gave him a questioning look.

"Do you remember when I told the sun didn't hurt me?," he asked. I nodded, still confused. "Well it does something else to me."

He stepped into the sun slowly. He kept his eyes on mine as he did, as if he were afraid I would run away.

Nothing would have prepared me for what I saw.

Jasper's skin literally sparkled, as if it was it were made of diamonds. He looked glorious, like an angel. He stood still in the center of the meadow with his button up shirt open, showing off the muscles on his stomach. He looked like a a perfect statue, carved of a unknown stone, that even DaVinci's David could not compare.

I walked cautiously toward him, as if I was afraid he would disappear any moment. When I stood in front of him, I reached up and stroked his cheek. He moved his hand to hold mine. His golden eyes looked at me lovingly.

"You're beautiful,"I whispered. He shook his head, no.

"You are my beautiful, glorious angel," he said. I smiled softly at him.

He opened his mouth to say something, but then hesitated.

"Yes, Jasper?," I asked.

"Aren't you disgusted or afraid?," he questioned me, not looking at my eyes.

I looked at him in shock. How could I be disgusted by an angle? I grabbed his face between by hands and forced him to look at me. "I am not digusted, however, I am afraid," I replied.

"Afraid of what? I don't want you to be afraid, that is the last thing I want."

It was my turn to avoid his gorgeous eyes. I looked at the ground as I replied, "I'm afraid you're just a beautiful dream, and that one day I'll wake up and realize you were just a figment of my imagination."

"Bella, look at me," he comanded. I didn't, until he forced me by tilting my face. "Does this feel real?," he asked as he leaned down to kiss me. The kiss was soft, and sweet, like our love. Yet, it was passionate and urgent. The kiss lasted a moment, yet it felt like it was an eternity before we broke apart.

"It felt real," I breathed. He smiled and sat down on the soft ferns. He pulled me along, so I also ended up on the floor.

I stared at him in all his glory. His skin as it sparkled in the sun. The way the breeze ruffled his golden hair, the only part of him that was most human. His eyes, his beautiful depthless topaz eyes. I felt myself sinking in them. They were so expressionate, so wise and knowing. I felt as if they looked into my soul, and that they knew my secrets and fears.

He stared at me as if he thought the same things. His eyes looked at me in awe and love. He stared as my hair got tangled in the breeze. He reached over and tucked my hair behind my ear, except for one strand. He held it in his fingers, examining it.

"Did you know that your hair has red in it?," he finally said.

"Yeah, but only in the sun," I replied with a smile.

He let go of my hair and stood up. He walked to where he left his guitar and picked it up in one quick lithe movement. He walked quickly back to me and sat down again.

"I broght my guitar because I wanted to play and sing you a song. I don't know if you heard already, but I think you'll like it because it's rock," he said. I nodded excitedly.

Then he began:

_When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face  
I can't replace_

And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul,  
And I know I'll find deep inside me, I can be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.  
And seasons are changing and waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter   
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall   
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Girl you're my  
You're my  
My true love  
My whole heart  
Please don't throw that away

'Cause I'm here, for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay...

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven.

I felt tears well up in my eyes. The song was beautiful and totally true. I hugged Jasper.

"Thank you, Jazz," I whispered in his ear. He nodded.

"So do you want to see my gift to you?," I asked. He nodded again.

"It's a paragraph about what I think. A ridiculous gift, I know, bu I wanted to give it to you today, so here it is," I handed him a paper on a piece of paper. I wrote it to tell him my feelings about him.

It said:

_Well I don't really know what I am going to say or how it is going to come out. Here it is: I love you. There aren't any other words to express this feeling. When you're around, I want to smile and yell your name out like a fool. When you're gone, I feel like everything is dull and lifeless. Butterflies seem to flutter in my stomach when you smile at me. I want you to love me too. _

_Am I good enough for you?_

I waited anxiously for his opinion. I wondered if he liked it.

He finally looked at me. "You're more than good enough," he said. He pulled me close and kissed me again. Though the kiss was still chaste like the others, I felt want coming from him, lust. The kiss was different, but a good different.

We finally broke away and stared at each other.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," I said. I embraced him to me. He hugged me back.

The rest of the day we spent it like this, in the sun, embracing each other, thinking of what the future holds for both of us.

I did not know that something with green eyes was looking at us, obseving our every movement from a tree.


	19. Chapter 18

_Hello. Thanks for the reviews! I'm going to post chapters faster because school is out. I love vacation!!!!_

_This is __not__ one of my best chapters! I don't like the way it is, so sorry if you dislike it. I typed it quickly because I already have two chapters typed up that I really want to put up. __**If you want me to describe the Prom ask me because I am not describing it here. I will however if many reviewers ask me to. I'll put up the next chapter today. Hopefully, it'll make up for this chapter. **__I probably won't put up the next chapter until next week, even though it's already typed, unless I get many reviews. So review!!!!!!!!!_

_**The end is near, probably six or chapters left.**_

_Adios! _

_**Disclaimer: **_

* * *

Chapter 18: Prom and Graduation

P.O.V. **Bella**

"Bella, sweetheart, wake up," he whipered, kissing my neck. I smiled and groaned at the same time, if possible.

"Mmm... more sleep," I mumbled. He laughed quietly and kissed my lips. I smiled again and open my eyes to his exqisite face. His face, that was hovering over mine, smirked at me. I pushed him off me, still smiling.

He layed back down on his back. I stretched slightly, then turned my body to face him. I hugged him and he put his arm around me.

"So how were you're dreams?," he asked.

"Great. Why?," I asked back.

He grinned, flashing my his ultra white teeth. "Remember today's prom?"

I groaned in horror. "So I guess I'm going to have nightmares about her dressing me up for the next week," I stated. He nodded, a chuckle escaping from his mouth. I glared at him and got off the bed. Luckily, I did not fall off in a thump.

I grabbed my toiletries off my desk and picked out some clothes from my closet. Then, I slipped out the door.

I tried to make my shower thorough and speedy, but the hot water can't be hurried. I applied my strawberry shampoo and washed myself with sweet scented soap. Then I got out of the shower toweling myself dry. I put on my bathrobe and went up to the mirror. I brushed my teeth to get rid of morning breath. Then, I ran a brushed through my wet, tangled tresses. Once untangled, I blow dried it. It landed perfectly straight down my back when I was done. I put on my clothes next, careful not to mess up my hair. I buttoned up my light blue blouse and slipped into some light wash jeans. Once I was finished, I threw my pijamas in the hamper, grabbed all my belongings, and ran back to my room.

On my bed sat my Greek god waiting just for me. I smiled automatically when I saw him. He was staring at the ceiling until he heard me. When he looked at me, he gave me his heartbreaking smile. My heart fluttered and I walked to him. I put down my toiletries on my desk on th way there. I sat next him and he hugged me to him. I heard him breath in my scent.

"Have I ever told you smell mouthwatering?," he said to me as he kept smelling my hair.

"Yes, you have. Have I ever told you that you smell more mouthwatering than me?," I replied.

"That's impossible. Nothing smells better than you," he said.

"You do, so there," I said.

"No you."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"How about we agree to disagree?," I proposed.

"Fine," he replied. "But you still smell better." I rolled my eyes and got off my bed. I knelt down to grab my flats. I stood up again and slid them on my feet.

"Okay, I'm ready," I said to Jasper. He stood up himself.

We walked downstairs, not bothering to grab my backbag because on the last days there was no more lessons and most of the time all we did in class was talk or hang out.

After a speedy breakfast, we went off to school.

School passed quickly on account of having Jasper near me. It was a fast blur.

After school, Alice grabbed me and dragged me to her car to take me to her house. Once at her house, she dragged me upstairs to her room. I screamed for help the whole way, but when one the family members saw me they laughed silently and did not help at all.

At her room, Alice threw me into her bathroom, then threw me a box through the door. Then she slamed the door shut and locked it from the outisde. I stuck my tongue out at the door, hoping she saw it in one of her visions. I heard her giggle through the door.

In the bathroom, I opened the box on top of the sink. Inside I saw a gorgeous dress. I carefully pulled it out and put it on.

The material was probably silk because it was so soft. It had red spaghetti straps. The dress was midnight black, with a red strap under the bust line. . The red strap made a bow in the back. The part of the dress over my stomach was tight, almost corset- like. The dress ended right bellow the knee. From the end of my torso to the bottom of the dress, it was loose and swishy.

I liked the way it looked on me. It went well with my light skin. My dark hair seemed lighter, almost a dark red color. My eyes seemed more mysterious, even without the effect of Alice's make-up. My already reddish lips looked very red in comparison to the black.

I turned to the door and shouted, "Alice, I'm done dressing."

Alice unlocked the door and rushed in. "Oh, Bella, you look exquisite," she squealed. I smiled shyly.

"Now for the makeup and hairdo," she pronounced. I groaned and muttered something about "make- up, obsessed vampires." Alice giggled, having understood what I said.

She striaghtened my hair quickly, leaving my hair pin straight, but soft. Once done, she bustled around applying make-up to my face. In a few minutes, she was done.

"Well that was fast," I commented as she handed me a mirror.

"Well, the dress brought out many of your features without my help," she replied. I smiled at her, then looked at the mirror.

"Um.. wow, is that me?," I asked Alice. She giggled and nodded.

The girl in mirror was really pretty, almost as much as Alice. Her hair did seem a dark red color. It looked beuautiful with her heart shaped face, almost enhancing her high cheek bones. She had a bit a mascara that her already longish eyelashes longer and thicker. The eyeliner brought out her dark eyes. Her lips only wore clear gloss, but her lips were already red. Her face seemed almost beautiful.

I put the mirror on the sink and stood up. I hugged Alice. "Thank you, Ally," I squealed. She nodded and giggled.

"So, are you ready for your shoes?," she said excitedly. I nodded wearily. She pulled me to her room.

There she grabbed a box from her closet and handed it to me. I opened it to reveal some black stilettos. They were supposed to be tied with red ribbons. Even though they were deathtraps, they were cute shoes.

I sat on her bed and she helped me put them on. She wrapped the shoe around my leg then tied a bow at the back of my calf.

She stood up. "There," she said.

"I don't know how to repay you what you have done, Ally," I said, my eyes tearing up. We both knew that I wasn't just talking about the dress.

She smiled sadly and said, "It's okay, your friendship is enough. Plus, that mascara is not waterproof, so I wouldn't cry." I quickly wiped the bottom of my eyes. I looked at my hand and was relieved that it was unstained.

She pulled me to my feet, and I wobbled slightly. Just as I righted myself, Alice picked me up bridal style. She began running downstairs. She put me down at the end of the stairs.

There, at the foot of the stairs, stood my Greek god. He looked gorgeous. The black color of his tuxedo brought out his skin. His eyes were a light butterscotch, making them absolutely beautiful. His golden hair was in usual dissaray and shining brightly in the light.

He took inhaled a sharp breath when he saw me. He slowly walked to me.

"Beautiful Bella," he whispered in my ear. I smiled shyly at him. He twirled me around and pinned some flowers in my hair.

"What are they?," I asked.

"Roses," he responded. He snaked his arm around my waist and said, "Ready to go?"

I nodded.

He pulled me outside, toward his car.

I sighed in contentment. I was happy that I could spend time with him. He could ask me to jump off a bridge and I'd gladly do it.

* * *

The next week was Jasper's graduation and the last day of school. Graduation was going to be afterschool, at night infact.

At first, I was depressed that Jasper would be going away to college, but then he told me he wasn't going away. He was going to stay for a year until I would be able to attend with him. I was extremely pleased with these news.

He told me most people thought that he was going away to Harvard or another Ivy League school, but he was secretly staying.

Today, school went on quickily. It was practically a blur.

Afterschool, I quickly got dressed for Jasper's graduation, with Alice's help of course. I put on a yellow sundress and curled my hair. Alice applied my make-up. She piled my hair on top of my head and pinned them there. I looked pretty with the yellow color.

Alice was already dressed for the graduation, so she drove us both there in Edward's Volvo.

There, we both went to the gym, the only place big enough for this. Alice and I took some seats in the middle of the gym. I did not know most of the seniors, so I did not cheer when it was their turn. Instead, I just clapped.

When it was Emmett and Rosalie's turn, I did cheer. I cheered the hardest on my love's turn. Even in the those robes, he looked like a god. Many women ogled him. Some were even around fifty, but I was to happy for him to be jealous.

When he took his certificate, he turned and blew me a kiss. I blushed and he grinned. I saw many of the women glare at me in jealousy. I simply smirked at them.

At the end of graduation, Jasper decided to drive me home. I fell asleep in his car. He carried me up to my room and kissed me goodnight. He told me was going to leave to get out of the robe. He left, but later that night I felt him hug me to him.

"I love you, Jasper," I grumbled. I didn't hear his response because I had already fallen asleep.


	20. Chapter 19

_This chapter is depressing. I won't tell you why, so I'd read it of I were you. Again there is a poem. I wrote it for everyone out there hurting and alone. I personally have never experienced this feeling in the poem, but I was inspired by a couple of books. _

_Also, this is my favorite chapter at this moment._

_So read and review for another chapter. The end is near._

_Byes!_

_**Disclaimer:**_

* * *

Chapter 19 : Hurts After The Break

P.O.V. **Bella**

The summer has been wonderful so far. There has been times that I saw a flash of green near me, mostly in the woods outside my house. I never say anything to Jasper because it might just be a leave catching some light.

I have also become sicker. My face has become a pasty white color and I have become weaker. I have lost some weight, that I'm almost as skinny as Alice. I haven't been able to sleep well, so I have dark circles under my eyes. I literally look like one of the living dead.

My headaches have become stronger. It feels as if someone put a bomb in there, then let it explode. I feel them constantly, but I cover up the pain. I know that these headaches mean I'm dying soon, maybe in a month or so.

There have also been times that Jasper gets angry with me. He explained to me his thoughts about changing me when I brought it up once. he told me he thought he would take away my soul if he did. I disagreed with him all the time.

This subject causes so much tension in our relationship.

I can't straight out tell him why I keep bringing up the subject of being changed. I must keep it a secret, but maybe one day I will tell him, if I am changed of course.

Everyday I bring it up, everyday Jasper says no or completely ignores me. Today was the same, I decided to ask him again.

After school, at my house, Jasper and I were watching mindless television. Well, I was looking at Jasper's face, studying it's impossible beauty, and he was lookind at my face, thinking who knows what. I turned off the television and moved closer to Jasper.

He scooted closer too, and pulled me into his arms. I sighed in contentment. He was perfect. My god. My beautiful immortal. Soon I will be his, hopefully.

I tilted my face to look at his. "Jasper, I want to spend forever with you. I want all eternity to be with you," I whispered softly.

He groaned. "No, Bella. I can't change you. I won't take your soul away."

"I don't want my soul. In fact you already have it."

He looked intently at me. I stared back and felt myself drowning in his beautiful topaz eyes.

When he finally looked away, he sighed. "Bella, sometimes I think you only wanted to be with me so you can be changed to have eternal youth and beauty," he whispered softly.

I moved away from him. I slowly stood up, but still stared into his eyes. I backed out of the living room at a snail's pace. When I reached the front door, I stopped.

"Jasper, do you truly think so lowly of me?," I said sadly. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

He didn't say anything, but stood up to hug me. When he was right in front of me, he held out his arms for me, but I flinched away.

"Please don't touch me," I whispered. He looked hurt, but I couldn't and wouldn't say anything. If I did, I would probably break and not do what I just decided to do.

I looked at him again. I memorized his beautiful face because after what I do he won't ever want to see me again.

"Jasper, since you think I'm such a slut and freeloader maybe we shouldn't be together anymore," I paused. I forced myself to look at him. "Maybe that will convince you that I don't want immortality, that I wanted you," I said.

His brows furrowed in confusion . "Bella, are you breaking up with me, or are my ears deceiving me?"

"I'm breaking up with you, Jasper. I don't want to be with someone who doesn't believe in my love."

His face looked pained, sad. I yet again forced my eyes to meet his. It was painful, physically and mentally, to look at him like this. I wanted to apologize, to hug him close to me, to do anything except watch him in pain.

His once bright topaz eyes became hurt and pleading. "Please don't, Bella. I love you."

I swollowed my tears down. "No Jasper. It won't work." I stopped again to blink away tears. I opened the door. "Please just leave," I whispered into the cold air that rushed into the house.

"Can I have one more kiss, Bell?," he requested, his voice cracking at the end. His sorrow filled eyes looked at me pleading, begging for a last kiss.

I nodded, inspite what my mind yelled at me. It kept telling me I'd regret it later. I leaned in to him and gave him the sweetest kiss I could muster. The kiss, so bittersweet, was the last I would probably have. My last parting gift to Jasper.

When we broke apart, his beautiful eyes became flat and void of emotion. He stepped out into the twilight, to never come back. At the end of the driveway, he turned back once to give me a sad look. Then, he turned back around and ran away as a flash of white.

Staring after him, I forced myself to close the door. Then I burst into my long held tears.

I slid down the wall and cried for who knows what time. For all I know it was days, maybe years. No, I corrected myself, I would have been dead if it was years. I laugh bitterly in my head, but continued crying in the outside.

I had convinced myself that it was the best for both of us. Now that I'm not tying him to me, he can move on and fall in love again. He will not feel guilty when I die and he wants to date because he wasn't dating me anymore. He will have an a bright future without remorse.

Tears kept slipping out of my eyes as I sat and waited for Charlie to come home.

Charlie found me like this when he came from work. He thought Jasper did something to me, but between sobs I told him I broke up with Jasper. he pulled me into hi arms and held me until I stopped crying. I realized in all this that Charlie did love me, he was pratically the only person in the world who I had.

"I love you, Dad," I told him. He kissed my forhead, like a normal father, and took me to my room. He tucked me in and kissed my forhead again. He looked at me, considering something in his head.

"You can stay here tomorrow if you like," he finally said. I hugged him in gratitude.

"Thank you, Dad," I whispered in his ear. He nodded and then left when I let him go.

That night I didn't sleep, nor do I think I will in the future.

* * *

The next day was the hardest of my human existence.I tore up and burned everything that reminded me of Jasper. I broke every CD he gave me, including the ones his family gave me. I hid his pictures because it pained me to burn his glorious face even though it is just paper.

I grabbed my clothes and died them black. I also died my hair black. I strared at my reflection in the bathroom when I was done. I liked my look. My gaunt, haunted face helped me look better with all the black.

I also started cutting.

I made decision to distract me, help me to deal with my emotional pain.

I bought a nose plug in Phoenix before I came here, thinking that maybe there would be a rare, sunny day and I could be able to go swimming in La Push. I let out a laugh when I found it because it would serve my purposes. Th irony was that I was going to use it to hurt myself instead of what it was meant for, to not hurt my self.

I couldn't stand the smell of blood, but I could stand the sight of it. So I used the nose plug to block off the smell. I wasn't sure how to do it, but I took a slice before I chickened out. I didn't even feel it, but I saw the blood. It didn't look deep, but I should have felt something at least. I was appaled, so I swiped again. It didn't hurt at all. I did it again, again, and again until I was surrounded by a pool of blood. None of the cuts were deep. I wasn't suicidal. Yet.

I felt kind of light-headed like I was on a high. I smiled stupidly at myself when I realized that I could use my high to forget HIM.

Then, I thought of my poem that I wrote when I was still accidently in love with Edward.

_Flash the blade, _

_As it slowly advances toward my arm,_

_The silver glint, _

_In the moonlight,_

_As it swipes through my arm,_

_The release,_

_The high,_

_As I exhale my long held breath,_

_I free myself,_

_Give my self pleasure,_

_As I slowly plunge into my high._

I faintly heard a knock on the door, but I was too "high" to care. I layed my head down on the cool tiles that were unstained by my blood. I heard the knocking stop. I fell into unconsciousness, breathing through my mouth.

I sighed in contentment. Maybe I'll die this way, rather than by cancer.

* * *

P.O.V **Jasper**

My angel broke up with me. I shouldn't have said what I said. If only I could turn back time to that moment. I would apologize, shut up, and keep my thoughts to myself.

But I can't.

As I ran through the forest, I knew I wouldn't, couldn't leave her alone. In her shadow, I will lurk. When ever she slept, I would be outside her window. When she went outside, I will be naught more than two steps from her. I needed to protect her, even if it killed me to never touch her again.

I would be her guardian angel. A souless, blood sucking guardian angel. I laugh bitterly at the thought.

When I got home, Alice was waiting at the steps. The wind tousled her spiky, inky black hair as she stood.

She ran to me and hugged me. "I saw it," she said simply.

I pulled away and nodded, looking away from my sister's face. I gulped down the knot in my throat and walked into the house.

My family came running then. _Of course they knew,_ I thought bitterly. I felt pity radiating from them all, except one them. Rosalie felt smug, as if she knew this was going to happen.

I met her topaz eyes with my pitch black eyes. I growled at her.

_Did she really think this was so great? I'll show her, _I thought. Edward looked at me me in horror. I must have forgotten to put up my block.

He made a motion to grab me so I won't hurt Rosalie, but as soon as he touched me he was writhing in pain on the floor. He dry sobbed as he went through my emotions. Others in my family went down on their knees and dry sobbed too, even Rosalie.

"Please stop," cried Alice. I made myself go numb. Numb of feeling, numb of pain, numb of everything. My family stopped sobbing. They just looked into space, their eyes dead. Their faces held no life, no emotion.

"I'll leave now," I said with no emotion. They said nothing, they just kept staring at nothing.

I ran to my room in silence.

There I threw away my memories of HER. Everything SHE gave me. All the Rock CD's and books. I tore apart the pictures and threw everything in the fireplace in my room. I grabbed a match that was on top of the mantle and burned them all. I saw her face in one of the pictures catch on fire. The fire slowly consumed her beautiful face. I was tempted to grab it and save it, but I shook the thought away.

My Bella- no not my Bella anymore. Bella is a beautiful memory everywhere except my room.

My room was probably going to be my sanctuary from the memories and her. Her house, school, and every other place that reminds me of her are going to be a my hells. Seeing her, remembering her, byt never having her. Yes, that is truly my personal hell.

I looked at the ashes of the things she gave me. They were the remains of my life, my reason to live. I lost everything all because I couldn't give her an eternity to be with me.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Killing Me Softly

P.O.V. **Bella**

Later that day, I woke up groggy and weak. I looked down at my arms and noticed the cuts were mainly clotted up. I smiled at the memory of being able to forget throught my cuts. I stood up, gingerly kneeling. I felt my hair stick to the ground. I looked at the floor and groaned. The floor was stained with dry blood. I stood up and went downstairs.

As I walked to the garage, I looked at my watch and saw that it was 4:27 p.m. I hurried to tha garage to grab the mop beacuse Charlie was getting here in two hours. In the garage, I found a bucket where I could put the bloody water in.

I went upstairs and cleaned the bloody mess up. When I finished mopping, I flushed the crimson water down the toilet. I washed my hands and went to my room.

There truly wasn't anything to do. I was basically lifeless after HIM. He was my everything, my life, my world. Now he was my forbidden memory, yet I was afraid to forget him completely. _Forbidden to remember, terrified to forget, _I mused in my head.

My once full life was empty. He was like a light that blinded me, then when he left I wasn't able to see anything. I wanted it end. Or to fall asleep the rest of my life and never wake up. Maybe this would be just a nightmare. A horrible realistic nightmare.

I would wake up in his cold, muscular arms. He would kiss me and everything would be okay. He would tell me it was all a dream. I would look into his topaz eyes and know it's true.

_No_.

Everything will not be okay. I'm messed up, broken. I cut to try and feel pain. I'm dying physically and mentally. Nope, nothing was okay at all.

I stared up at the ceiling thinking of him.

I realized I did the best thing I could do for him. He didn't deserve someone like me. An average, clumsy, magnet for trouble, and now a cutter teenager. I was ill with cancer, getting sicker and looking worse each day. The vile sickness was eating me alive, making me nearer to death everyday. I was practically in it's grasp.

I felt broken, I was broken. Why would he want someone like me? I wasn't worth anything. I should just end my misery right now, but I couldn't because Charlie would lose me sooner than he thought he would.

Tears welled up in my eyes. I didn't deserve an angel like him. His perfection, his health, his understanding for the world. Deep down, I also feared his perfection because I knew one day he would realize I was not good enough for him. I beat that realization when I broke up with him.

I turned to my bedside table and opened the top drawer. I grabbed my journal, then closed the drawer. I grabbed a pen that was on top of the bedside table and flipped open my jounal to a blank page. I wrote:

_I feel like dying._

I let out another giggle, then sobered up. I laughed because the poem was true. Maybe I wanted to die right now. I certainly did feel screwed up and depressed. The people at school will probably give me a reputation as a cutter, which was true, or as an emo, which was also not far off.

I glanced off into space, then flipped open another clean page. I wrote again. When I finished, I read it over. It said:

_Am I really alive without him? Or am I really dead already? Maybe I should kill myself 'cause I'm already dead._

I finally burst into tears. My writing show me how fucked up I really am. I'm too screwed up. The state of my life is killing me softly and quietly.

My life has truly become my living hell.

But, maybe soon everything will be okay. Once I die, I will not remember and suffer. Maybe there is no afterlife, heaven, or hell, that way I just fade into nothing and will not see what happens to Jasper.

There is nothing that will save me from myself.

Sometime later I fell into unconciousness. I called it unconciousness because I did not dream at all. I even think that I didn't talk at all. Nor did I even move around. When I woke up the next day, I was in the same position I fell asleep in. Summer vacation was going to be a drag without HIM to distract me.

Later that afternoon, I made dinner quickly. Then once it was done, I ate it scorching hot because I did not want to be questioned by Charlie about my clothes, hair, and sudden hate for the world and life.

I ran upstairs, never tripping accidently once. There, I lay on my bed. Then, I stared at the ceiling, becoming numb of everything. I let my brain slow down, so I wouldn't think at all. I felt nothing, I was nothing. I could probably have been killed and died easily without me even noticing I was in pain. I just stared into empty space, fading into what I called my personal hell. Nothing meant anything to me anymore.

I stared for hours, maybe days for all I know, until I started to feel restless. I sat up in my bed and looked around my room. I felt like I was being watch, observed.

I looked at the window and saw a flash of green eyes. I growled, clearly not pleased becase those green eyes have been following me since I was still with Jas... HIM. I needed to put an end to this stalking.

I stood up and grabbed a newly black hoodie from my closet. Then I went to my desk and grabbed my flashlight. I checked my watcha and saw it was around midnight, so Charlie was asleep. I walked downstairs and out the door, carefully as to not make th floorboards squeak with my weight.

I opened the back door of the house and stepped outside. I bent down to a flower pot where we kept an extra key of the house and grabbed it. I stood up and locked the door. I slipped the key in my pocket and clicked on my flashlight.

I started walking into the woods with sudden courage and anger at whatever was stalking me.

I'm going to put an end to this even if it kills me.


	22. Chapter 21

_There is some language here, mainly because of a very pissed off Bella. Review people!!!! _

_I had some writer's block for this chapter, so sorry if it sucks. It's been a while since I updated so sorry._

_Oh and thanks for the reviews for the other chapter. _

_I have also updated my new story "Crossed Paths". That is a crossover of Twilight and the Covenant, so check it out if you like the Covenant._

_I also updated "In Between Black And White." _

_**Two chapters left.**_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight_

* * *

Chapter 21: Nicholas

P.O.V. **Bella **

I didn't find anything in the woods. I got back home exhausted, but I still couldn't sleep. I kept my eyes opened the whole night, trying to keep HIM out of my thoughts so I wouldn't hurt.

I think _not _once did I think of HIM.

I got off my bed at about eight the next morning. I knew that by then Charlie would have gone to work, so I wouldn't have to face him.

I made myself a bowl of cereal, but I only took a bite and threw the rest of it away. It reminded me of the time he asked why I liked it. I mentally groaned in my head. _Even cereal reminds me of HIM now. _

I went upsatirs and grabbed my toilteries, a towel, and a set of black clothes. I quickly took a shower and dressed. today I also wore one of my many longsleeved shirts to hide my scars.

I went back to my room and sat on my bed a while, staring blanckly at a wall. I did it for an hour, then I stood up again.

I got a sharpener off of my desk and went downstairs to the garage. There I grabbed a small crew driver. Then I went back to my room. I sat on my bed again. I began to take the screw that held the sharpener together off. Once off, the sharpener fell apart into two pieces. One pice was the plastic, the other was a sharp, shiny razor. I smiled at the sight of the razor. I picked it up gingerly to take to the bathroom.

At the bathroom, grabbed the alcohol out of the medicine cabinet and poured a little bit of it in its cap. I dipped the razor edge in the alcohol to kill the germs off of it. Once I thought was stertilized, I took it out and dried on a bit of toilet paper.

_How ironic that having a dirty blade cut me scares me, but not the cutting itself, _I mused in my head. I let out a little giggle.

I replaced the alcohol in the medicine cabinet after I threw away the excess alchol in its cap, washed the cap in the water, and put the cap back on. I searched for my nose plug in the cabinet and found it. I put it on my nose.

Then I held out the blade and began using my escape from life.

This schedule went on for weeks and weeks. Maybe about four. I also searched at night for whoever stalked me. Sometimes I even thought I had a new one. A new stalker, I mean. The new one had dark golden eyes.

* * *

This night of trying to find my stalker was different. 

I walked into the dark night, running on pure recklessness and adrenaline. I felt angry, invincible. I knew that whoever is messing with me would pay.

Even though I felt all this emotions, I walked cautiously. There might be bears, wolves, or other creatures that HE warned me about.

Twigs crunched and crackled under my feet, as I moved the light from my flashlight around, hoping to catch the thing who is stalking me. I think it was most likely a person because the green flash looked like eyes, bright shiny green eyes.

I slowly made my way deeper into the forest until I came to a clearing. There I heard a slight rustle. The clearing was circular, so I turned around in a full circle to find the culprit. I saw nothing throught the yellow light.

I was tired of hunting down whatever was following me, so I decided to walk back home. I looked around the clearing, and didn't see the path I took.

I groaned.

"What else can go wrong?," I muttered out loud.

"You might get hunted down by a vampire," I heard a voice reply behind me.

I turned around in a flash. I found my green eyed stalker. Nicholas.

"Fuck you," I spat. He chuckled.

"My, don't we have a colorful vocabulary," he said with amusement.

I glared at him. "What the hell do you want?," I snarled.

His amused face became serious. "You," he replied.

I laughed bitterly. "Well you won't ever get me," I said with amusement.

He became angry. "You are going to be mine, Isabella. Whether you like it or not," he growled.

I laughed again. "Now, when would ever that ever happen?," I asked. "Oh yeah, in your little screwed up head."

His green eyes became pitch black. He stepped closer to me, and I stepped back. " Look, Isabella, I did not want to do this, but-"

He never got to finish because my guardian angel came. He jumped out of a tree that was near me.

I glanced at him in surprise. He looked furious. His beautiful eyes were also pitch black. His face was twisted in anger, yet he has never looked more glorious. He was like an avenging angel.

"You will do no such thing," Jasper said calmly. Nicholas snarled at him.

"I can do whatever the hell I want, and you're not going to do anything about," Nicholas replied.

"The hell you will," Jasper growled, losing his cool.

"I will. Right James, Victoria, Laurent," he replied, gesturing at someone behind Jasper and I. I turned aroound to see a flash of fiery red.

"Yes, he certainly will. Right James?," said the musical voice of the red headed woman. She was beautiful, but had sinister crimson eyes. She was holding one of Jasper's arm.

"Yes, he will," replied a man. He was not beautiful as other vampires I have seen. His features were average and he even had flaws, like small beady eyes and a large nose. His eye color was the same as the woman's.

The last one, I guessed was Laurent, was holding my love down by his feet. He was had vampiric beauty and had the same eyes as the other two vampires.

"So, Jasper, you were saying?," Nicholas asked with triumph. Jasper growled at him. Nicholas simply laughed, then he turned to me. His eyes were once again green.

"You, my dear, are my future mate," he proclaimed. He moved towards me in his vampiric grace. I couldn't move. I was mesmorized by his eyes. They were holding me, choking me. I couldn't turn away. They were like snake eyes, so beautiful and luring, but deadly.

"No," I finally gasped out. He laughed softly and bent down to stroke my cheek. I had enough power over my muscles by now, that I flinched away. I finally was able to look away.

"Stay the fuck away from me," I snapped. He smiled at me in a menacing way.

He leaned down at my level. I was sorely tempted to spit at him or push him away, but he would probably ver power me."I will do whatever I want, Isabella," he whispered in my ear. To prove it he roughly grabbed my face to kiss me, but I spit in his face.

"You may take me, you may try to force me, but you'll never break my defience for you," I said softly in a deadly voice. I saw a flash of anger pass his green eyes, but then he released me.

"I see," he finally said. "So you think you can defy me?"

I nodded.

"Think again," he said. "Do you know what my power is?"

"No," I asked in annoyance. He was getting on my nerves with his whole 'You will be mine, Isabella' speech.

"It's seeing someone's weakness," he replied. He looked at me, gauging my reaction. I probably looked unimpressed, so he continued. "I see your weaknesses. You have two. Your dearest Jasper and that illness you have."

My eyes probably became wide when told me about my cancer, because he laughed. I glared at him.

"What, did you think your brain cancer was always going to be a secret?," he said in surprise.

I heard Jasper gasp behind me. "Brain cancer?," he mumbled in a confused voice.

I walked closer to Nicholas."Yes," I snapped. He chuckled.

"Sometimes humans are so predictable," he said. I heard his coven laugh behind me. I glowered at him and retreated to where I was standing.

"So dearest, do you want to know the other part of my gift?," he asked, coming towards me.

"Whatever," I said in anger. He was also starting to anger me. No one, and I mean no one was supposed to know about my cancer.

"Using that weakness against them," he replied. Then I fell to the ground writhing in pain, holding my exploding head.

I was holding it because it was aching badly. It truly felt as if someone put multiple bombs in there and they were now exploding. I felt tears running down my face, but I did not scream yet.

"Please make it stop," I whimpered. I heard Nicholas laugh, then the pain stopped. I sat up in a bolt.

If I hated Nicholas before, I despise him now.

"You son of a bitch," I hissed. He laughed again.

"So, do we need force or are you willing?," he asked, offering me a hand. I slapped it away.

"I'd rather die," I replied.

"So be it," he said. He knelt down to my level and grabbed me by my shouders. He pulled me to him until my throat was under his lips. Then he bit down. It felt like a sharp knife piercing my skin.

Then I felt as if I was on fire. For the second time of the day, I was on the ground writhing in pain. I screamed with the pain. It was far worst than my headaches, and those hurt like hell. My vision went blurry with tears.

"I hate you Nicholas," I yelled. I suddenly stopped feeling pain. Something freezing cold thouched my hand.

Then, I saw an angel's face hover over mine. I smiled. "I love you, Jasper Hale," I whispered.

"Shh...," he said. Even though he didn't say that he loved me, his eyes shined with it.

"We need to take her to our house," I hears a familiar voice say.

"Alice," I breathed.

"Yes, Bella," she responded. Then, I felt someone pick me up. I whimpered in pain. Even though Jasper is trying to make me calm and painless, it still hurt a bit.

As Jasper ran, I felt the cool wind calm my burning body. It also blew Jasper's sweet minty scent in my face.

"Jasper?," I whispered.

"Yes?," he said not looking at me.

"I'm sorry," I said softly, leaning up to kiss him on the lips. It was just a peck, but it wa enough to calm me futher than I already was.

Then I fell into unconsiousness, twitching in pain in Jasper's arms, but with a smile on my lips.


	23. Chapter 22

_Hi!! Here is another update after so many requested it. I am very sorry it is late. Major writers block for all my stories except one that I have started._

_This chapter sucks, mainly due to that stupid writer's block, so I apologize in advance. _

_I originally planned for this to be the last chapter, other than the epilogue, but I am going to make the story longer. Perhaps three more chapter, including the epilogue. it might change to more or less, so do not become angry if I only write another chapter and the epilogue._

_At the moment I do not have any ideas for a sequel, so the epilogue might be the end._

_Thank you for the reviews!_

_**Disclaimer:**_

* * *

Chapter 22: Lover Boy

P.O.V. **Bella**

For three days I was twitching in pain, but they were probably the best days of my human life. I was in Jasper's arms the whole time. He was going to leave, but I pleaded to him not to. His mere presence brought me relief and comfort.

I snuggled close to him, trying to touch as much of his skin that I could. His skin calmed me and made my burning skin feel cooler.

In those three days, I had screamed, cried, whimpered, and cursed, but he never left. He was always there holding me, whispering how much he loved me, and telling me about our future together. Deep down, I knew he still thought I didn't love him and that I would forget what he told me during my change.

The change and pain were all worth it because I would be with him forever. He was my everything now and forever.

Right now, it is my third day and I am slowly dying. My heartbeat has slowed to a beat per minute. Now it is, one per five. It finally stopped.

I opened my eyes and sat up taking a deep breath. I since I was still in Jasper's arms, I pulled him along with me. I turned to him and smiled.

"Jasper," I said softly, in my new seductive, musical voice. Talking caused my throat to feel ichy with thrist.

Jasper stared at me in surprise. I blinked and looked back at him.

"What, Jasper?," I asked in bewildered voice.

"Your beautiful, Bella," he whispered in awe.

I looked around the room for a mirror and saw a full-legnth one near a walk in closet. I ran to it in an inhuman grace and speed.

I stood in front of it and smiled. I certainly looked beautiful, even more or so than Rosalie.

My died black hair had gone back to a brownish color, but it had more of a mohagony hue now. My face now had perfect futures and my lips looked very red. My eyes were pitch black, probably because of the thirst I am feeling. My body had curves in all the right places, and I also seemed to have lost some weight. I was almost seemed as thin as Alice, so my clothes looked really baggy on me. My, um, chest area was also bigger.

"So this is the new me," I thought out loud.

"Yes," I heard Jasper murmmer. I turned to the sound of his voice. My eyes softened when I looked at him. I felt myself glide toward him.

"Jasper," I whispered.

"Mmm...," he replied, not looking at me. I sat in front of him and tilted his face up.

"I'm sorry," I breathed in his face. He seemed dazed, and nodded.

"I still love you," I sighed, continuing.

"I love you, too," he whispered. Then I attacked him.

I captured his lips in mine and started to kiss him hard, with no bounderies in the way. I held him close and squished my body to his. He kissed me back as hard, clutching me by my hair.

We rolled around the bed, making out, for about half an hour without taking a breath. I finally pulled away when my thirst became unbearable.

"Jazz, I need to feed," I said breathing heavely.He smacked himself on the head.

"I forgot, stupid me," he muttered. I laughed at him and took his hand.

"Come on then," I said. We both stood up and ran out the door.

We did not get far before we were ambushed by a black haired blur.

"Bella!," Alice squealed, squeezing me until I felt I was going to burst.

"Alice can't breathe," I gasped.

She laughed. "You don't need to breathe," she replied, but realising me anyway.

I righted myself then looked at her. "I am glad I am not human or else you would have killed me," I teased. She grinned.

"Before you go hunting you need some clothes," she said. She grabbed my hand and pulled me along. This time I did not resist because I really did need some clothes. The ones I had one were really baggy, that my pants slipped down as did other things.

In her room, she gave me some clothes. The clothes included some lingerie, a black t-shirt, and black jeans. I looked at her questionately, confused about all the black.

"I noticed your new favorite color was black," she said grimly. My carefree mood dampened.

"So you saw the scars?," I asked, staring at the ground in shame. Right now, I thought cutting myself to forget was a stupid and risky idea.

"Yes," she said curtly. She sounded disappointed. It made me feel very shameful. I'd rather have her angry and throwing a fit, than having her disappointed in me.

"I'm so sorry," I said, finally looking at her. I stared into her eyes, willing her to understand why I did it.

Her eyes softened. "I know Bella, but Jasper doesn't and it's killing him. He thinks you did it because of him. He thinks it's his fault," she said softly.

I felt my heart break. Jasper should not feel that way. It wasn't his fault, and if it was anyone's fault it was mine

"I'll explain to him. I promise," I told her. She smiled again and nodded.

I hugged her. "I'm glad you're my sister," I said in her ear.

She smiled more widely and said, "I'm also glad you're my sister."

"I'm going to go and dress," I told her. She nodded and gestured to her bathroom. I went in and dressed at an amazing speed.

"Done," I announced, once out.

"Hurry up, Lover boy down there is getting impatient," she teased. I laughed and went to Jazz.

He brightened when he saw me and took my hand. I smiled at his touch and pulled him closer. We walked downstairs and out the door.

"So where are we going?," I asked.

"We're going to hunt near the meadow," he replied. I sighed happily when I heard him say the meadow.

"Ready to run?," he asked. Right now we were in front of the forest. I nodded as I gulped in fear. I was afraid that I might still be clumsy running even though I was a vampire and so far graceful.

"Let's go," he said. Then he began running, as did I.

Running. It was exhilerating. I loved the hard wind in my face, the rainy scent of the forest, and the rush. The blood, er venom, was humming in my veins.

That was not the best part of running either.

It was the fact I ran faster than Jasper was the best part. I left him behind in seconds, with a surprised look on his face. I laughed and kept running.

Somehow I remembered the way to the meadow. Within seconds I was there, looking at it's beauty again in awe.

It was still the same, even afterall that happened and the time that passed. The wild flowers still grew there, their scent wafting in the air. The warm air smelled sweet and fresh. Sunlight filtered through the trees. I stepped into the light and closed my eyes. This place was trully magical.

I felt Jasper's presence next to me after a minute. I turned to him and opened my eyes.

He reached over and stroked my face. "You look like an angel," he whispered. I noticed he sparkled, as did I.

"A fallen angel. An angel of darkness," I replied. I stared at him, and then I added, "you on the other hand are a god. My Eros." I stood on my tippy (sp?) toes and gave him a soft kiss. I pulled back after a moment.

He shook his head. "You are no more of an angel of darkness than I am a god. You are the goddess, while I'm a souless demon. You are my Psyche."

I smiled faintly. "How about we agree to disagree?"

He nodded, smiling lightly.

"So, are we going to hunt now?," I asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes," he said. He grabbed my hand and pulled me outside of the meadow. On its outer edge, he told me to listen and try to catch a scent. In a minute I caught one.

It smelled mouthwatering, like the forest after it had rained. Or perhaps it smelt like freshly cut grass. Either way the scent smelt wild and untamed. Delicious.

I ran to catch whatever held the scent. My instincts took over as I hunted the poor creature down. With my enhanced vision and speed, within a minute I saw the creature of whom the scent was of. It was a fawn.

I grabbed it and snapped it's neck, avoiding making it suffer during it's death. I needed to hunt, but not become a monster.

I drank the warm, thick blood that was like a rich wine, one that was aged many years. It was very appetizing, but not completely filling. I dropped the carcass of the animal and ran to get more of the delicious liquid that was blood.

I soon smelt another scent. It still had that wild, untamed feeling, but sweeter and dangerous, if blood could smell dangerous.

I ran after it. I soon caught an unsuspecting wolf. It's blood was even better than the fawn's. The scent of danger was more appealing than that of innocence that the fawn had. I loved the scent of the wolf.

After I finished the wolf, I caught another. After I finished with that, I felt a presence behind me.

I turned in a flash and saw my angel behind me. I smiled automatically when I saw it was him.

"Jasper," I said softly, with my voice full of pure love. He smiled back, but when he looked into my eyes he gasped.

"Bella, your eyes," he said in awe.

_My eyes?_


	24. Chapter 23

_Okay I am so very sorry. My computer broke so I needed to get a new one. I got one and am typing new chapters now. I am so sorry about the wait. Please do not be angry. I will try to post a chapter for each story in the next week. Again I am very sorry. This apology will go up on all my stories. _

_The story is not going to end by the beginning of October, so yes it is longer. _

_I also hope that my writing has since improved since I had stopped writing._

_When I finish this story, I might post a sequel. I finally have an idea. Here it is: _

_**Ethereal- **_Isabella has left Jasper for reasons that are later known. She travels around the world searching for something, something that may not even exist. On her journey, she meets another vampire whose dark past and dark future attracts her against her will.

_If no one tells me that they like the idea, I won't write the story. Instead I will write another story I have on my mind and I will have a surprise ending for this story. _

_**Vote!!!!!!!!!!! **__All you have to put is either #1 or #2 for me to know. I will count them and I swear I will do what you guys choose. _

_That's it. Enjoy the long, long awaited chapter. Byes!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own it, as much as I would like to._

Chapter 23: Essence Of Jasper

"Jasper, what about my eyes?" I said in bewilderment.

"Your eyes," he repeated, much to my exasperation.

"Jasper, what about my eyes?" I said again, more slowly because he surely would understand then.

He blinked at me, then a look of wonder and embarrassment flitted on his heavenly face and disappeared.

"Sorry about that," he gave me an apologetic look, and then continued. "Your eyes they aren't red. In fact, they seem to be changing colors constantly." As he said this, he kept gazing at my eyes, his face screwed up as if trying to decipher something.

I gently touched my eye lid as if touching it would tell me if what he said was true. I could not be sure because I couldn't feel anything coming from there.

"Whoa," Jasper sighed in amazement. I chuckled lightly at his expression that so much resembled a child at a fair.

"So what color are they now?," I asked after a moment.

He paused and looked my eyes. "Violet, exactly like the color of fleur-de-lis."

I smiled in spite of myself. I had always wanted eyes that color.

"Now they are green, like emeralds," he said, almost distractedly.

"Why do you think that is happening?," I asked, my curiosity almost overwhelming. I tilted my head and looked at him, waiting for an answer.

He looked thoughtful for a moment, and then his face cleared. "Maybe it has to do with the way you feel." He gave a wicked smile, then he scrunched his face up in concentration.

I stood there, looking at him looking like he was having a spasm. His eye twitched and a blue vein his neck popped out, showing me that it had no blood flowing in it. His lips were trembling as if he was about to cry. In all he was a very comical sight.

A small giggle escaped from my lips, ending his amusing act.

He groaned and his shoulders seemed to slump on defeat.

"So what was that all about?," I asked, hilarity lacing my words. He scowled at me, which I answered with an angelic smile.

"I was trying to change your emotions," he said somewhat lamely. I would have laughed at his tone, but I was taken aback by what he had said.

"Your powers don't work on me?," I squeaked in wonder. Jasper nodded his head.

I laughed loudly, causing many birds in the trees nearby to squawk in horror and fly away. I ran to Jasper and hugged him happiness.

"Finally, no one is controlling my emotions. I hated when you did that. And now, and now….. I am feeling free to have any emotion I want without you finding it out," I squealed, much like Alice always did. I was that happy.

"Gee, what a great thing," I heard Jasper say sarcastically. I pulled away from him and smacked his arm playfully. He rubbed his arm as if it was very painful and pouted his full lips at me.

"Bella that hurt a lot. Make it better," he whined. I inwardly smiled at his act, but I let fake concern wash over my facial features.

"Do you want a kiss?," I asked in apprehensive voice. He smiled slightly and nodded his fair head.

I advanced toward him and kissed his bare muscled arm. He shivered involuntarily.

I stepped back and reached up to cup his cheek. "Does it feel better?," I crooned, breathing in his face. He gulped and nodded. He leaned in closer, stopping when he was a breath away.

"Everything is always better when an immortal seraph is around," he murmured softly. I smiled and leaned in to close the space.

We kissed. This kiss was so much better than the others we shared, so much better even than the one we shared after I woke. It seemed to say everything was going to be okay, if not somewhat perfect. Then there was also the essence of Jasper in it. For what seemed for the first time, he let his guard down. He had always had to protect me from himself when I was human, and I also believe that he had to guard himself during our first kiss after my change. He had not seemed to believe I truly loved him.

I tasted him thoroughly, learning his mouth and feeling the true Jasper kiss me back.

We broke apart, gasping for unnecessary breath.

"Thank you," I whispered in his chest, smelling his tantalizing scent.

"No, Bella, thank you. Thank you for loving and accepting me," he said against my hair.

I sighed in content. Nothing was as perfect as this was.

"Will it always be like this? Is every moment with you going to be like this?," I asked in panic. I felt unease spread through me like a wild fire that cannot be put out.

Even as I said the words, I knew I did not mean that if it was going to be perfect. I meant if he was always going to be mine, if he was always going to love me. I wanted to know if this wasn't just all a beautiful lie.

"As long as we are together and we love each other everything will be perfect. I swear on our sacred love," he replied. I hugged him closer me. He had understood and responded like I had wanted him to. He truly was my soul mate, my other half.

We stood there, in the middle of the forest, embracing each other, for the longest time. It may have been days for all I knew and cared.

We left only when we realized that Esme would become worried.

We turned toward his, no _our _home. The sun was setting in the sky. I did not notice it looked like it was bleeding. It was bleeding to death in place that was supposed to be its haven.


	25. Chapter 24

_Here is the newest update! I hope you enjoy it. _

_**I need people to vote whether or not they want the sequel. I need the votes by the end of this chapter, for I need to start writing the ending soon. If there are no votes, I will choose one at random and you might not like it. I might decide to write one of the surprise endings that many of you will hate, so **_**vote. **

_Here is the summary again:_

_**Ethereal- **_For reasons that are unknown, Isabella has left Jasper. She travels around the world searching for something, something that may not even exist. On her journey, she meets another vampire whose dark past and dark future attracts her against her will.

**This is the official last chapter, and then there is the epilogue. **

_That is it! Goodbye._

_Here is the chapter… _

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own the Twilight Series._

Chapter 24: You Guys Act Like Rabbits 

**Isabella**

At home, everyone congratulated me. For what, I do not know. Perhaps it was the fact that I died, or maybe it was that I would finally be able to spend eternity with Jasper.

Rosalie was so much warmer towards me than usual. She actually _smiled _at me, without hissing. I was very surprised at that show of affection.

Alice was thrilled, for a lack of better word. Edward actually hugged me, even though he had never even touched me.

Emmett threw me up in the air numerous times, whilst laughing his booming laugh. He finally stopped when I grabbed the chandelier and hang on for numerous minutes. After I had jumped down, I threatened to incapacitate him, and in place where it hurts a man the most. I actually cackled evilly wt the expression he made when I had told him that.

Esme and Carlisle welcomed me into the family, and began treating me like a daughter.

Finally, when they all left to do what they were they were doing before I came. Jasper pulled me along to see his room.

"Well, Bella, we weren't sure whether or not you wanted your own room, so we ended up renovating my room for the both of us. Do you mind?"

"No. Are you kidding? I want to share my room with you."

He smiled, dazzling me. My breath hitched, in spite myself. I wonder when I will be able to get over his beauty.

Jasper chuckled at my reaction, and opened the door.

His room was still mostly the same except for some changes. There were more books and Cd's than before. I ran over and checked them out. The books had some of my favorite titles, like "The Phantom of the Opera" and "Lord of the Flies." The Cd's had bands like My Chemical Romance, Evanescence, Alesana, Green Day, H.I.M., Taking Back Sunday, Linkin Park, Bullet For My Valentine, Nirvana, Korn, All Time Low, 30 Seconds To Mars, and Fall Out Boy.

"Wow, how did you get all of my favorite Cd's and books here?"

Jasper squirmed under my gaze. "Well, I kind of… well that is to say…"

"What, Jasper?" I asked, exasperated.

"Well, I broke into your room and took your things from there."

"Oh," I said. I felt my eyes water, even though they never would be able to create tears again. I felt so miserable inside because of Charlie. He was all alone now, with no one to make him dinner or to keep him company at the house.

"What happened to me?" I said, regaining my composure.

"You turned into a vampire," he said, confused.

"No, I meant, what does Charlie think happened to me?"

He looked away from me. "He thinks you killed yourself."

I stared at him in shock. "He thinks I did suicide?" I choked out.

He nodded.

"What does he think my reason was?"

"He thinks you became suicidal after we broke up. Basically, he blames me for your death."

I felt my eyes soften. "Oh, Jasper, why did you say that? I know you like pain, but that was stupid. He could have tried to kill you."

He grinned sadly. "Even if he did try he wouldn't have been able to. I'm a vampire, remember."

I grimaced at the way he said it. His voice seemed almost apologetic, as if it were all his fault. As if I was truly _dead_, and he was responsible for it. In some sense he was right.

I embraced him to me. "Don't ever believe it is your fault what has happened. If there was one to blame, it should be Nicholas, the asshole."

Jasper chuckled against my head. "Where did all this cursing come from? I mean, the other day you said 'fuck' various times."

I stuck out my tongue at him. "It's all the rage these days, bitch," I teased.

He looked mock offended, but he had a huge grin on his face. "God, you're such a fucking whore."

"I'm a whore? Excuse me, motherfucking asshole, shit faced slut."

"Isabella Marie Swan! I am shocked at such a language in this house. Why I ought to wash your mouth with soap!" Esme exclaimed at the doorway. Jasper began to laugh silently. I turned to glare at him, so did Esme.

"Jasper, I heard you too, so be quiet young man!" she scolded him. I laughed at this.

_Jeez, we were only fooling around, _I thought.

"Yes I know, but that doesn't make it right," she said. I stared at her dumbfounded.

"Esme, I didn't say anything," I said.

She looked annoyed. "Yes, you did. Do not lie, for you're already in big trouble."

"She's telling the truth. She didn't speak," Jasper piped in. I nodded along with him.

Esme's eyes became large. "You mean, that I heard that thought." She thought it over, then said, "Try it again."

_Can you hear me now?, _I thought.

She nodded, her eyes becoming wider than before, if that was physically possible. Yet, I have come to think vampires can do anything.

_Hey, Jasper can you hear me?, _I thought. I turned to Jasper, expectantly.

He looked at me and nodded.

"Cool!" I exclaimed. I ran out the door, without even saying goodbye, and went to Alice's room. I opened the door without knocking, and regretted it immediately.

Alice and Edward seemed to be getting _it _on. They were kissing intensely and both already had their shirts off. I immediately close the door.

"God, Bella, you should knock first!" Alice yelled through the door.

_Not my fault you guys act like rabbits when no one's around, _I thought to her.

Alice burst out of the room at that. "What the hell?"

_Yep, I can send thoughts out. And since you scarred me for life, I think I should be able to do the same for you, _I thought. I began sending her mental images of Jasper kissing me, his bare chest, and dreams of making out heavily.

She shrieked, closing her eyes. "Ah! Mind rape, mind rape! It burns!"

She ran back into her room and closed the door, locking it securely.

_Bye, Alice, I hope you loved the images. And you should be happy I didn't send you the other dreams I have had of him,_ I thought, laughing wickedly.

I ran back to my room, where Jasper and Esme still stood, looking surprised.


End file.
